Cakes and Computers
by Sunshine55231
Summary: Yes, this is another chiche-boy-meets-girl-then-they-fall-in-love story. But, this is a bit different, and a lot more interesting and exciting than the others. So, I, Elise Collier promise to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth of how mine and my best friend's life was turned upsidedown by a renown group called the Host Club.(A/N First f.f. so be nice!) Please R
1. The Offer

**(A/N) Hey Y'all! I'm Savannah and this is my first fan fiction so please don't kill me if I get stuff wrong. But this story is basically about two best friends Elise and Callie, and they choose to move to Japan out of Tennesse, America. They meet the Host Club and they actually find them amusing. Here are the characters that are important:**

**Callie:She has auburn Hair, crystal blue is super short(Like I'm talking 4'11). She is sweet and happy, but she is gonna have some rough road ahead of her*wink wink***

**Elise:She has dirty, blonde, curly hair and big brown eyes. She is also short, but not as bad as Callie. She is the serious one, who always tries to make everyone feel better. She had more of an introvert type pf personality. **

**Jess: Their bestfriend from Tennesse. She's sarcastic and very cynical, but funny. She actually is a sweet person, but don't make her mad. She'll cut you. She has long straight brown hair with blue-green eyes. She loves to play jokes on people too.**

**Jake: They're other best friend from Tennessee. He is also cynical but a lot more witty and country. He is a feriously proctective person. He thinks of Callie and Elise as little sisters. He has green eyes and blonde hair. He is also very tall.**

**There will be a lot more characters later on but I just kinda needed to lay the ground for the story. I'll try to make this a good story and please, anyone out there is actually reading, tell me your opinion. I would be really happy if you did. So without further delay, I present my story, Cake and Computers! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Host Club, because if I did, Kyoya would be locked in my closet;)**

Cake and Computers

***Chapter One: The Offer***

Elise's P.O.V

Ah, high school. Just that word can send chills up the strongest man's spine. I heard a saying once that you either you have a good time or a horrible time. No in between. Its hard in high school and I know how corny that sounds but everyone knows its true. And trust me this story is good, because if it wasn't why on Earth would I take the time to write this? Anyways, I on the other hand had a few memorable things happen. Some were bad and some were good, but all of them made me into the woman I am today. So therefore I'm grateful. I wish I could say I had the four best years of my life but alas you can't have everything. Everything kinda got a little complicated the day I turned 17. And here's how it happened.

Well, before I pour my hearts content out, I should introduce you to a few people. My full name is Elise Grace Collier, but I like to go by Ellie. My best friend or sister as I like to call her is Callie Beth Taylor. We've been best friends since we were six. The funny thing is that Callie and I are complete opposites. She likes to be in the spotlight when it makes me a nervous wreck. She would be the poster child for All-American Girls. Her long auburn hair and bright, big crystal blue eyes make her look the part too. I, on the other hand would rather be behind the camera taking pictures than in the picture. I have long curly dirty blonde hair with big brown eyes and some freckles. We both have our own styles too. I'm more of a laid back t-shirt kinda gal while Callie loves all glitz and glamour. But that's why I think our friendship works is because we balance each other out. Maybe the only thing we have in common is that we like the same music and movies, but that's enough for us. My parents, Sarah and Conner Collier think of us as sisters and Callie as their own daughter because she had been living with us for the past 8 years. Her parents died at a young age in a car wreck and after that my parents took her in. We loved living together! It was like a big happy family.

So back to the story! It started on May 23, or really my birthday. I was turning 17. It was our last day of school and I had only one final exam left. My exam was English, which is absolute breeze for me and almost a little fun. I had on a nice baby blue lacey shirt and jean shorts. She had on a polka dot yellow sundress and her lucky sandals .I was skipping all the way to the bus while she was shuffling her feet behind me with her second cup of coffee. Callie was never a morning person,but I woke up with the sun. As soon as the bus came I hopped straight on while giving the bus driver my happiest smile. Nothing could ruin my day today. But with my luck something probably would. Callie followed behind with her eyes dropping dangerously low. As I was sitting down I looked up to see Callie falling onto the floor,hard. The whole bus erupted in laughter as I gritted my teeth in anger and ran to help my friend.

"Are you ok?" I asked frantically

"Yeah, I'm fine let's just go sit down." Callie was on the verge of tears from embarrassment and pain. Now, I'm not usually this protective of everyone I meet, but Callie has gone through way too much to be treated like this. I just can't sit and watch her get trampled on.

"Yo Callie! Guess you ain't as good on your feet as you are in other  
!" Some kid yelled from the front.

The whole bus laughed even louder. I was starting to see red spots in my vision. I looked over to my best friend to find a few tears that escaped her eyes. Nobody. Makes. Her. Cry.

I was livid! I couldn't stand by and watch but as soon as I was about to say something, the bus stopped in front of our high school.

"Ellie? Honey please don't do anything its just some stupid rumour that jerk Jasper started..." Callie trailed off. I could see how hurt she was. Jasper was her Ex-boyfriend. They had a violent break-up and he had been spreading rumours ever since. He was a relentless merciless person who didn't give a brown rat's butt about Callie, even when they were dating. He had hurt both of us and we try to keep out of his line of fire. Now, if you've never been to a high school in the middle of nowhere in Tennessee, you'll know that rumours spread quicker than wildfire and are taken as God's word.

"That jerk!" I growled. I saw the bus driver jump at my tone as we walked up the aisle. Callie smiled at him apologetically and he seemed more relaxed. She could bring a puppy back to life with her smiles.

"Now Elise Grace Collier," I winced as she said my full name," you shouldn't be so mean to people and besides he isn't worth our time." She scolded me as if she was my mother. We walked to our lockers to get the books we needed. Before I could respond to her scolding, I saw my other best friend Jessica.  
"Hey Jess!" I called. Jess, Callie, and I were like the three musketeers but without the fighting.

"Hi." she said enthusiastically while frowning at some papers in her hand.

"Something wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nah, not really, I'm just, you know, going to fail my exam. Please Mr. Smith would just see my face and give me an F." She continued to scorn at her french notes.

"Didn't you study last night?" A voice I knew by heart boomed behind me. It was Jake. Jake was another friend. He was super tall like Jess and had blonde hair and green eyes. He was a witty, smart guy who could make anyone laugh.

"Please. You think I study? I can only speak two languages: Sarcasm and bad English." She didn't even look up from her papers. We all suppressed a smile as Jess started cursing like a sailor about verbs. I glance at my watch to see it was 10 minutes until the first exam.

"So Ellie, I heard someone's turnin 17 today! You gonna go clubbin?" Jake said slyly with a smile.  
I opened my mouth to answer but Callie beat me to it.

"Hell yeah she is! Betta get busy livin or get busy dyin son! An we plannin on doin both!" She said with a fake and seriously bad southern accent.

"Heck yeah gurl!" I returned in the same accent. We all started laughing. Then the late bell rang. The hallway was deserted except for us.

"Oh crap! I can not be late for French! Oh I gotta go but Ellie we'll all go celebrate your birthday after school at the coffee shop kay? See y'all later!" Jess yelled over her shoulder as she jogged to class.

"Sounds good to me!" Jake called as he walked to chemistry.

"Well Ellie I gotta go to Trigonometry so I'll see you at lunch." She said. I grabbed her arm before she could go.

"You'll be ok right? I don't want you to go to class with that jerk after what he did to you." I put my serious voice on. Rumours weren't the only thing that douche bag Jasper did to her. She smiled at me reassuringly.

"Of course! I would never let him stop me from living my life!" She said cheerfully. But I knew better than to believe that.

"Callie. I'm serious. You need to be careful." I whispered in case anyone could hear us. Her smile faltered a bit but came back even more cheerful.

"Ok ok, mom! But I'm gonna be late if I don't go. You don't have a test right?" She kinda seemed like a cheerleader now. But before I could answer her she had run off to the math room. I turned the opposite direction towards the library. I took my time because I had about an hour to kill.

When I got to the library I went to a big comfy chair in the corner where I couldn't be seen and opened up the novel I was reading. I was so absorbed in the book that I didn't notice someone coming up to me.

"Excuse me miss?" The stranger asked. I jumped a bit from the surprise.

"Y-ye-yes?" I stuttered as a blush from embarrassment rose upon my cheeks. The Japanese man looked to be about in his 40s and he had to be extremely tired. He had on a pair of nice khakis and a deep red shirt. His clothes were simple but looked expensive.

"Are you Elise Grace Collier?" He asked in perfect english. I stiffened when I heard my full name. Nobody ever says my full name unless I'm in trouble or its serious business. I'm not sure which one I'm in right now.

"Yes sir, that's me." I said nervously. I suddenly became very self conscious and aware of my now wrinkled clothes. I tried to smooth my shirt, but I failed miserably. A small smile danced upon his lips when I was squirming in my chair.

"Good then. I'm Carlos Valdez. I need for you and your friend, Callie Beth Taylor to the headmasters office immediately." He said very professionally and business-like. I felt as if I should have saluted him and yelled a yes-sir. But instead I said something very intelligible!

"Y-yes s-sir. Right a-away." I stuttered again, flustered. I don't have some speech problem I was just surprised! He smiled a fake smile and walked away. I sighed and gathered my things and set off to go get Callie out of math. At least she would be happy to get out of the test.

***10 minutes later***

"So Miss Taylor, Miss Collier," the headmaster started,"I've contacted your parents and they'll be here soon." I shot Callie a nervous glance. She was worried too, but she could hide it better than I could.

"I'm sorry Sir, but are we in some kind of trouble or have we done something wrong?" Callie asked politely with a sweet smile on her face.  
The headmaster and Mr. Valdez chuckled lightly when Mr. Valdez answered in his deep voice,

"Of course not my dear, I'm just here to tell you a bit of very important news." He had his own fake, reassuring smile on. Goodness, would it kill this guy to smile genuinely once? At that time my parents had burst through the door.

"Hello Mr. Baugh and Mr. Valdez." My father greeted professionally. Callie and I looked at each other confused. How does dad know Mr. Valdez? I raised an eyebrow at mom and she just slightly shook her head.

"So Conner would you like to explain this to the girl or should Carlos explain?" The headmaster asked.

"I'll tell them." My dad said leaving no room to argue. Mr. Valdez gave a nod.

"Well," my dad started. He clapped his hands together and sat on the edge of the headmaster's desk facing Callie and I, "your teachers, your mom and I have decided to send you to a student exchange program. You two will be attending and living in Japan going to a very prestigious school. All of the classes and most of the students speak english so language will not be a problem. We all think it would be a good thing because of all the latest events and going to Japan would help you get your minds off things. We have your plane tickets ready and all you have to do is pack." Dad finished with a big smile on his face. He acted as if we were supposed to be jumping up and down from excitement, but the last time I checked moving to a new country by yourself isn't really a good thing. What a wonderful birthday present.

"Well you don't have to sugar coat it" my mom muttered from the corner. I let my mouth hang open, not trying to hide my shock. I glanced and Callie and even though our appearances are so different she looked exactly like I did. Callie recovered a bit quicker than I did.

"How long have y'all known about this?" She asked trying very hard to keep her voice level.

"Well we've know for a few months actually." My mom piped up from the corner.

"And how long exactly are we staying and where are we staying?" I asked. My tone was exactly like Callie's.

"You two will be staying with my employer, Mr. Shinwa. You will stay there for exactly two semesters. You will be going to one of Japan's best schools. And since both of you have the top grades in your grade and have impressive extra curriculum activities, Mr. Shinwa expects the same thing in Japan. Mr. Shinwa will provide everything you will need and you shall live comfortably in his mansion, that is if you except." He eyed us like we were horses in one of the horse shows I competed in when I was young.

"Well I must say this is very surprising and a lot of information to digest, so if y'all wouldn't mind Callie and I will need a day to discuss this matter." I announced professionally. Callie shot me a grateful look. It seems like she can't really speak politely at the moment.  
Mr. Valdez nodded and seemed pleased by my answer.

"That seems like a wise decision, but an equally wise decision is to accept the offer. Although I must warn you of a condition for this exchange. You both will need to have straight A's throughout the year and participate in two clubs or your time in Japan will be terminated. Understand?" He looked at us with a very serious expression straight in the eye.

"Yes sir, we completely understand. Now, if y'all would excuse us for a moment." Callie replied smoothly. I knew her facade was about to crack. She wasn't really good at keeping up a professional profile when she was upset. She got up and charged out without waiting for a reply. I smiled apologetically at the adults and ran after Callie leaving Mr. Valdez with a somewhat shocked expression.

I ran straight through the secretaries office into the hallway. I saw her auburn head fly down the hallway at lightening speed. She is the fastest girl I know! I sprinted after her as far as my legs could take me. Callie ran into the bathroom and I was basically at her ankles. She went in and collapsed on the floor and started to sob silently. I sat down with her and looked out the window with a few stray tears leaking out of my eyes as well. I know Callie hates to be seen crying. Now that I look back at this moment it seems stupid that we were crying, but it was just so frustrating. Who did my dad think he was by thinking we would accept such a crazy offer? And the nerve of them to even consider letting us go to a foreign country just made me so angry! But the real reason why I was so upset is because, I would just have to pack up my life here and leave. Leave my beloved hometown for two whole semesters. I felt as if I was going to jail. The adults acted as if we were going to a weekend trip at grandma's.

"So, about this trip." Callie's voice cracked at the end as she sniffed a few times. She really must be shaken up.

"Well maybe this could be fun?" I tried.

"I guess. But would it be safe?"

"Well mom and dad think its ok so I trust them."

"And besides this would be a great learning experience." She tried smiling at me.

"And they have really good ramen." I smiled back.

Our discussion went on for about another 15 minutes until we heard some giggling girls coming into the bathroom. We shot to our feet and scrambled to the mirror to try get our appearances back to normal.

"So go ahead and go back to the exam so we'll tell everyone what we're gonna do at lunch." Callie smiled confidently at me as she strode beside me.

"Alright, I'll see you soon!" I smiled back and headed to my english test.  
English was easy as I was expecting it to be, but I had a difficult time concentrating, because I was pondering what Japan would be like. Would it be like all those dumb animes that Jess used to watch years ago? Or will it be amazing? Will the people be nice or just wright us off as another country hick? So many questions! Before I knew it, english was over and I was walking to lunch in a daze.

"Hey birthday girl!" I heard a voice yell behind me. He scared me out of my daze so badly that I screamed a bit.

"Goodness gracious! Do you always have to come up and scare people like that?" I half screeched at him.

"No just only you!" He said cheerfully with a wide grin on his face. I laughed a little and returned his smile. Don't get the wrong idea! I don't like him and he doesn't like me. Everybody thinks teenage girls are always boy crazy, but not this girl. Besides, I have bigger things to worry about other than boys.

"So when I saw Callie today she looked shaken up. Is she ok?" He looked concerned for Callie.

"Well we have big news, but I'm not saying anything yet. Just be a little patient." I said as I grabbed my lunch tray and started down the line. I knew Jake would understand what we were going to do, because he loves adventure as much as Callie and I do. But Jess on the other hand might not be as understanding. I slowly walked to the lunch table that Callie and Jess were already sitting at and I sat across from Jess. Jake came to sit by me.

"So how were y'alls tests?" I tried to make conversation nervously. Jess looked at me as if I just spoke a different language. She could tell I was on edge.

"Well they were fine. But watch out for the french verbs. Those were like the devil reincarnated. I ended up guessing a bunch." Jess replied slowly.

"Oh I have some juicy news!" Callie squealed.

"What?" Jake asked with a mouth full of burger.

Callie smiled and told the story of what happened this morning. She tried to put a positive spin on everything. You couldn't even tell she was crying her eyes out in the bathroom just an hour ago. After she was done with the story Jake and Jess had their mouths open in shock. I'm not gonna lie, I was amused by their facial expressions. First there was shock, then disbelief, and then what I thought was anger and a little betrayal, but the last one was just pure sorrow. I felt bad for them, knowing that they'll miss us.

"So this is all concrete? You can't back out?" Jess seemed more shaken up then Callie had been.

"Yes it is. But just think! It'll be such a great experience and so much fun! Please don't be sad. We'll miss y'all so much and we'll be back soon. Its not like its forever." I tried to sound positive and up beat so she wouldn't be so upset.

Jess pursed her lips, "Well I guess so..." She murmured to herself.

"And also, this is such a generous offer and it would be a shame to turn it down." I told her.  
During this time Jake had become very silent. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow,"What about you?"

"Well, this was certainly a shock but I think its for the best. Y'all need to leave here for a while." He said very seriously. We all knew what he meant by the last part. We all looked down at our lunches and were silent for a few moments.

"I think you two should go and have the time of your lives. God knows you deserve it!" Jess smiled at us. She doesn't smile much, but when she does it's very nice. I glanced at Jake to see he had the same grin.

"Ok that's nice of y'all but can I ask you a favour?" Callie asked quietly looking down at her lunch. Both of them nodded solemnly.

"Can you please just tell everyone that we went somewhere else instead of Japan? I don't want Jasper to try to..." Her voice got softer as she went on. I locked my eyes onto my hands in my lap.

"We will cut him up into a stew and serve him to the cats at the animal shelter." Jess said sincerely.

"And I swear to you Callie, if he ever comes..." Jake said with a very dangerous look in his eyes. Jake is a very tall and intimidating person so he looked very scary.

"No. Don't jake. I appreciate it but we shouldn't stoop to his level." she interrupted Jake. Jake's expression softened a bit as she looked straight into his green eyes fearlessly.

"So Ellie, was this a good 17th birthday present?" Jess asked trying to change the subject.

"It certainly wasn't what I was expecting but this is pretty awesome! I'm looking forward to all the ramen!" I finished with a huge grin as everyone chuckled at me.

"You are going to one of the most culturally rich places in the world and all you want is the ramen?" Jake asked me half joking.

"Sure why not?" I basically bell rang that signalled the end of lunch. We put our trays up and started back toward the doors.

***After School at home***

Callie and I came through the doors and were about to head upstairs when we saw mom and dad sitting at the dining table holding hands. I kinda giggled a bit because they looked like the parents about to tell their kids they're having another baby in one of those terrible sitcoms on ABC Family. The only thing that was different is that mom had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and dad looked extremely upset. I sat down at the table and then suddenly an alarming thought hit me.

"Mom, Dad why on Earth would this big shot rich guy want anything to do with two teenage girls from the middle of nowhere Tennessee?" I asked carefully. I mean, what's in it for him? This seems very sketchy once you think about it.

"The thing is girls, you know we work in the pharmacy field and how our bosses know about what happened and how fond they are of you two," mom paused to see our reaction and then continued slowly,"and they asked their partner in Japan, Mr. Shinwa, to take you in as a personal favour. We're calling it a student exchange to raise less suspicion among your fellow students. Mr. Shinwa isn't home much so he said you wouldn't be a bother. Girls, I know this is crazy, but we think its for the best." She finished and looked like she was trying to beg for forgiveness.

"You act as if we're breaking up." I snorted.

"Anyways," Callie continued,"we have discussed the offer and have decided to accept." Mom and dad smiled at us.

"Well then! Now that that's decided we need to call Mr. Valdez and tell him. But your plane leaves in two days so you two need to get packing." My father smiled. I got up and started to go upstairs my parents offered me a happy birthday but I waved it off, not caring what they think. Callie noticed and sent me a questioning look. As we got to our joint rooms, she shut the door.

"Ok, so I know you're pissed at them but that doesn't mean you have to show it." She told me.

"Just having the upper hand?" I guessed.

"As usual." Callie grinned.

And with that we started packing in silent. I had just gotten my summer wardrobe into a huge suitcase, when I looked over to Callie and saw tears streaming down her face.

"Hey now don't cry! It'll be fine I promise." I tried to reassure her with my smile, but I bet it looked just looked up surprised.

"Oh no, Ellie its not that. I'm just sad to leave our lives here."She sniffed again.

"But think of it this way, I have a feeling mom and dad's jobs are depending on our behaviour and I imagine that their bosses and Mr. Shinwa will be watching us as well. So we need to be very respectable." I said professionally.

"Always something in it for you isn't there?" Callie mumbled. I smiled softly at her and began  
packing my spring wardrobe.

***At the International Airport in Nashville, Tennessee Two Days Later***

I walked through the doors with Callie, Jess, and Jake by my side. My parents were behind us. Jess, Callie, and I linked arms the whole way to the check in point while Jake strode by Callie.

"Ok so Japan has a weird system and crap," Jess was trying to inform us of high Japanese society,"like the people call each other by their last names unless you are their friend. And that have things called honorifics. Those are..."

"Stop already! You act as if we're going into battle!" Laughed Callie.

"No joke. Its like y'all are studying for a final exam or something." Jake retorted.  
"Sorry! But the mother f..suckers are very prim and proper. Besides I just wanna help y'all." She finally realised my parents were listening to every word we were saying.

"Aw honey, we know that. And we're grateful I swear! Its just a lot of stuff." I put my arm over her and smiled at her. She glared at me for calling her honey. I smiled triumphantly at her and kept walking.

"Ok, but does anyone find this a little unbelievable that y'all are going to Japan for two semesters?" She asked. Everyone, even my parents raised their hand as a yes to her question.

"I know its hard, but it is for the best. I promise it'll all be good in the end!" Callie said cheerfully with her signature happy smile.

We checked in our bags and then headed for security. I'm not gonna lie, I was very tempted to shout "BOMB!" In there but I restrained myself. I looked over to my mom, who had been very silent since this morning, she had tears in her eyes threatening to stream down her face. I went up to her and gave her a big hug. "Its ok momma. We'll be fine. I'll miss you so much, but I promise to call you everyday." I whispered in her ear. She pulled back and looked at my face.

"You pinky promise?"She whispered.

"Double pinky promise." I said solemnly staring back into her hazel eyes.

"Come here little girl!" A voice boomed from behind me. I knew it was my dad.

"Daddy, I'm gonna miss you a ton. But I promise to be good." I smiled at him and gave him a big hug. I was about to start crying. I'm terrible at saying goodbye to people I care about. Its just too hard.

"I know baby girl. Remember its only for the next two semesters." He said reassuring me.

"Ok, and dad you're kinda squishing me." I tried to say with a lack of oxygen. I stepped back and then gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked towards Jake.

"I'm gonna miss ya Ellie. It won't be the same without you." He smiled as he gave me a gigantic bear hug. It was kinda awkward because he's so tall and I'm a little short.

"I'll miss you too honey!" I said happily. I stared into his deep green eyes searching for emotion. There was a ton of sorrow in there.

"You'll make sure Jasper won't find out right?" I asked scared. I knew there was fear in my eyes and he could see it too. Anger flashed across his face as soon as I mentioned Jasper.

"Of course. I would never let that jerk touch you or Callie. You guys are like my sisters. You're family." He told me. I smiled at him and whisper a thank you and hugged him once more and then let go. Next, I had to say bye to Jess. This is going to be sad.

"Oh Jess! I'm gonna miss you so much! I promise I'll call, write, email, whatever I'll just update you!" I cried into her shoulder as soon as I hugged her. Jess is also super tall and she had to bend down a lot to hug me.

"Umm Elise, you know I love you to death... but I also hate being hugged, so can you please get of me? Oh and good luck out there squirt." She said, but there was a playful manner to it. Just like Jessica. She ruffled my hair and motioned for me to go towards the plane door.

I smiled and let go and went to stand by Callie near the plane door. I nodded everyone a goodbye and waved as I walked onto the plane to my new life with Callie.

**(A/N) Please review and such. I hope you have a wonderful and blessed day. I wish you all the happiness upon you that this life can bestow, because you all are worth it!**

**-Sunshine**


	2. My Life Goes Disney

**Hello lovely humans! Here is the second chapter and I hope y'all like it. So before I ley ya go, I hope everyone is going to have a wonderful Thanksgiving! Oh and please review too. I see it as a type of motivation,(fellow writers knows this well!) There is a quote by Zig Ziglar explains it **

**"People often say that motivation doesn't last. Well, neither does bathing- that's why we recommend it daily"- Zig Ziglar.**

**So here's the chapter! I hope y'all love it!**

**Disclaimer: Anything that is the Host Club or Ouran is not mine, otherwise I would be as rich as Donald Trump and I would be on my boat in the Carribean.(probably spelled that wrong...)**

***Chapter 2: My Life Goes Disney***

Callie's P.O.V

As soon as I got onto the plane, my nerves went through the roof. Well the plane roof that is. I've always hated planes. Humans were never meant to fly and it should stay that way, or at least that's what I think. The goodbyes had been rough, especially on Ellie. I knew she has never been good with goodbyes. Right now she's keeping up her usual facade she puts up when she hurt or sad. I turned to look at her and she gave me a little fake smile. I frowned a bit when she did that, she must really be upset. I hate it when she has fake smiles. Her smile is too beautiful for them to be fake.

"Seriously? You're fake smiling to your best friend?" I laughed at her. Ellie finally cracked a real smile.

"Sorry! I'll try not to be so sullen and emo for the rest of my life." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Now that's the spirit!" I said cheerfully. I smiled my signature smile, knowing she couldn't resist. Finally she started to laugh. Then the plane started to move. My body was stiff as a board. Ellie put her hand on my shoulder to reassure me as we prepared for take-off. I breathed like I was in yoga class, trying to steady myself. I closed my eyes and slowly dozed off.

***Landing at some Airport in Tokyo***

"Callie? Caaaaalieeee? CALLIE!" I heard someone yell into my ear. I knew already it was Ellie. I growled like a tiger and turned my head to the other side.

"Callie Beth Taylor. If you do not get up I will throw your lucky sandals into the Pacific Ocean and you know I will." Ellier threatened in my ear. My eyes flew open because I knew she would do it.

"Fine I'm up let's just get off this flying coffin." I said darkly. I'm not that nice of a person once I wake up. I stalked off the plane into the lobby.

I didn't really know what to expect. Ellie always knew what to do, though. So I would probably follow her. She walked out into the lobby and started heading towards the baggage claim. I followed slowly behind feeling dead on my feet, but I did notice a lot of guys checking Ellie out and it was really funny. We soon made our way to baggage claim and got our luggage. I searched the room, I don't know what I should be looking for.

"I don't see anyone who could be any use to us so let's go outside." Ellie just showed up at my side, scaring me a little.

We made our way outside, into warm air. Thank the lord's good heart for it being nice outside! I looked around until I saw a young, Japanese man that looked to be in his late 20s and had on an expensive suit. He held up a sign that read "Elise and Callie". I pointed him out to Ellie and the I walked confidently up towards him wearing a warm smile on my face. Ellie just had her professional facade up as usual.

"Konichewa, sir," I started "I am Callie and this is Elise. Are you the man that Mr. Shinwa sent to pick us up?" The man nodded looking shocked at us. I don't really know why he was though.

"Yes miss, I am aware. Mr. Shinwa sends his apologies for not to be able to be here himself, but he had a meeting in London. I am Kyo Okasaki." He replied.

I nodded and then followed Mr. Okasaki to the car. But I was surprised to find that it wasn't just a regular car but a limo! I've never been in a limo before, because there's never been a reason to ride in one. I prefer my good ole truck, Leyton. Mr. Okasaki opened the door for us as we climbed in. The limo had one of those awesome mini bars and TVs. Then those cool stary night things on the roof. Ellie was so amazed by the limo as well she let down her facade.

"Mr. Okasaki?" Ellie asked.

"Yes miss?" He answered.

"Oh please! I'm not an old woman just call me Ellie. But I was wondering if you could tell us about our new school we will be attending." She said.

"Well Ellie," he said testing saying her name like that, "the school you both will be attending is called Ouran Academy. It is one of the best schools in the country with a very impressive academic program. The extra circular activities are outstanding as well."

"Goodness! Doesn't that just sound wonderful!" I said cheerfully. This place sounds amazing! I saw Mr. Okasaki smile a bit when he heard me talk.

"If it isn't to bold for me to tell you miss, but your accent is adorable." He said to me smiling. I saw out of the corner of my eye, that Ellie was smiling too. I blushed at his comment.

"Thank you very much kind sir. But please just call me Callie." I told him. Before he could reply, I saw all the sights outside. My eyes were about the size of saucers. The lights were so amazing!

"Oh my goodness! Even Opryland Hotel doesn't have this many lights!" Ellie exclaimed.

"I know right! Tokyo puts Nashville to shame!" I basically screeched. I saw Mr. Okasaki laugh out loud from the front. I don't blame him, we must look like blind people who saw the sun for the first time!

"Is that not the tallest building in the world right there?" Ellie asked. Goodness, she always wanted the facts!

"Actually it isn't, Ellie-sama. Although it makes the top five." Mr. Okasaki answered. Then we started to go through a neighbourhood that was full of mansions.

"Sweet pumpkin pie! These houses are the size of Johnny Depp's house!" I yelled.

"There's just so many surprises isn't there." Ellie mumbled. I nodded absentmindedly.

We then stopped in front of a gigantic house. It was simple and white with light blue shutters. I threw open the door before Mr. Okasaki could open it for me and I basically hopped out. Ellie followed in the same suit. We linked arms and walked towards the light blue door. Before I could turn the doorknob, it flew open and standing before us were at least four maids and a butler.

"Hi there!" I greeted them with a smile. I saw a few maids giggle when I spoke. I guess they've never heard a southern american girl before.

"Hello miss. Welcome to Mr. Shinwa's home. I am Sozako Koto. I will be your butler for the rest of your stay. You have already met Mr. Okasaki. He will be your personal driver. If you will need anything at all, just ask the maids and they'll be able to help you. They all speak English as well, so the language barrier will not be a problem." He informed us. I felt like a kindergartener listening very intently to what he was saying.

"Thank you very kindly sir. But if you would be so kind to lead us to our rooms we would be very grateful. That long flight has just exhausted us." Ellie told him.

"Certainly. Mina, Nickasima please show the girls to their rooms." Mr. Koto answered. Ellie and I bowed our heads respectfully as two young girls stepped forward. They both had black hair and the same black and white uniform. Although they looked very professional, they had that playful glow to them. They would be great friends, I could just tell. I gave them both my signature smile and they returned a shy one.

We walked down the expensive hallway into a huge living room. It was very elaborate and airy as well. A huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, it reflected light all over the room. The colour of the wall was a deep crimson and there was a huge couch in the middle of the room in front of the fireplace. As Ellie and I were gawking at the beautiful room, the young maids just walked through as if we were in the park. Wow, these people are very different from me and Ellie.

"Here we are girls. This will be your room. You have an adjoined bathroom and here are your keys." One of them, I think Mina said. She handed me a silver key with elaborate curls and such and handed Ellie a gold one with designs of sunshines, hearts, and flowers etched on it. We were very happy with our keys cause they were just so darn cute!

"Ok thanks so much!" Ellie said cheerfully. The maid both bowed at the same time and left us to open up the doors to our new rooms.

As I opened the door to one of the rooms, I was blown away. The room had one wall that was peach and the others were sort of an off white. The room was medium sized, which I was happy about because to me big rooms just make me feel lonely. The floors were a deep colour of mahogany. There was a sitting type thing in the front of the room with a peach colour couch and chair in front of a fireplace. On top of the fireplace was a beautiful painting that I've never seen before. As I walked towards the window seat I caught eye of the rest of the room. There was a desk the same colour of the white walls and a new laptop sitting on top along with my new books for school. There was also a vase full of my favourite flowers, daffodils. There was a mini chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. The bed was a canopy bed with a big peach comforter and really cool pillows. My name was spelled in white letters at the head of the bed. But I saved the best part for last. Ellie's parents must have told Mr. Shinwa that I love music because there was a stage across the room from my desk. It contained my acoustic guitar, violin, and a grand piano. There was also a vintage microphone in the front of it. There were different colour floor light behind it giving it an awesome feel to it. And in front of the stage were two chairs and what I call a cafe table. Someone pinch me because I think I died and went to heaven.

"Wow." I managed.

"Uhuh." Ellie stuttered. At least she shocked too.

" Let's go see your room I bet it amazing too!"I said basically skipping to a door near my desk. I flew open the door and found a closet instead. A walk-in closet! It was jammed pack of clothes too! I didn't have time to look at everything but it all looked super cute!

"Oops, wrong door. But I think I finally realised what heaven on earth really means." I said walking into the closet. Although Ellie had already gone into her room. I walked through the bathroom to hers. It absolutely took my breath away. Her room is the same size of mine and her walls were a very light almost gray blue and a very light green. Her room had a youthful, light and yet professional feel to it. Just like Ellie. The floors were the same as mine and on the wall there was a designs of bare trees. It gave it a very relaxing feel to the room. Ellie had a desk, lamp, and laptop like mine, but in her flower vase there were roses. I knew those were Ellie's favourite. On the wall there was a shelf of just movies, books, and what looked to be play scripts. She would have an absolute ball going through all of that. Ellie had a window seat like I did. But probably the coolest thing in her room, or at least I thought it was, there was a stream of water spiralling through the room. It was built into the ground with glass over it, but there was fish in there so it was like and underground aquarium. But there was a little bridge going over it, so you couldn't walk on the glass or it would break.

"Oh my goodness. We are officially now princesses." Ellie said while walking around her room.

"I know right!" I squealed. "Well I guess I'm going to go and unpack." I told her and walked back to my room.

While I was unpacking, I started to think why would this rich guy want two girls to stay with him. He's sounds somewhat like a paedophile. I was starting to agree with Ellie. Maybe this guy has some benefit for him when we stay here with him. Before I could think anymore on the subject, the maid Nicki-something came and told me that dinner will be served and the dress is formal casual. Perfect! This gives me a perfect chance to explore my closet, or as I call it Wonderland.

As soon as I walked in, I noticed that the rest of the clothes I didn't pack were in there. I had no idea how they got the clothes to Japan so fast, but don't bite the hand that feeds you. In the end I picked out a little purple flower print sundress and my favourite pair of shoes, my lucky sandals. I went into Ellie and I's adjoined bathroom to find Ellie was getting ready for dinner as well. She was wearing a white dress that hugged her tiny waist and flared out and stopped just above her knees. Her hair was up in a loose and kinda Bohemian style bun with a sunshine clip in it. Her makeup was somewhat natural but she had a little eyeliner on to make her big brown eyes look gigantic. She had on a pair of small wedges on to complete the look.

"Nice!" She commented on what I was wearing.

"Likewise!" I told her.

I started to brush my auburn hair. I tried to braid it but miserably failed so I just gave up and put my favourite butterfly clip in. Then I started to add top eyeliner and a bit of dark eye shadow. I went to the full length mirror to see my work and I approved. Then Ellie was right beside me. She looked beautiful as usual.

I smiled at her,"Well its game time! Are you ready?!" I basically yelled at her. This was our annual pep talk that we have before anything that stresses us out.

"You know it! Let's do this!"She yelled back at me, and with that we linked arms and headed to the dining room.

The dining room was just as breathtaking as the rest of the house. There was a gigantic chandelier on the ceiling. It looked like one of those dining rooms in a castle in one of those fairytales that my momma use to read me before The Crash.

"Hello Miss Taylor, Miss Collier. Welcome to my home!" A man in his late 50s told us with a warm smile. He was a Japanese, tired, nice looking man. He was tall with dark hair. I'll admit he was extremely handsome and he looked very nice. There was a woman sitting at the table as well. She was extremely beautiful but she looked very mean. She kinda reminded me of the evil stepmother in Cinderella. She seemed to be looking at Ellie and I if we were a hard math problem she couldn't seem to solve.

I smiled back at Mr. Shinwa "Thank you very kindly sir! We are very grateful that you opened you beautiful home to us so generously." Ellie nodded in agreement.

"Thank you girls," he smiled at us lovingly again,"now please, sit down and eat with us."  
I took my seat across from who I assumed was Mrs. Shinwa and Ellie sat beside me.

"Well I do believe introductions are needed." Mr. Shinwa announced.

"Yes sir, I am Callie Beth Taylor and this is..."I pointed to Ellie.

"Elise Grace Collier." She finished."We are very pleased to meet you." She added.

"I am Mrs. Shinwa. And likewise. So tell me how was your plane ride? No doubt it was your first one." Mrs. Shinwa said with a very stuck-up attitude. I'm really starting to not like this woman.

"Actually we have been on a plane many times. But the flight was quite enjoyable. Thank you for your concern."Ellie told her professionally. I wonder if she noticed Mrs. Shinwa's snobbery. Mrs. Shinwa gave Ellie a fake smile.

"Well isn't that lovely. And forgive me for being so blunt, but how much is Tennessee different from Tokyo?" She asked. I thought she looked somewhat genuinely curious.

"Oh don't apologise. You aren't being blunt at all. Well for one thing, there isn't as many lights as there is in Aurora, Tennessee. We have a population of a maximum of 50,000 people. So this was a very big culture shock as well." I said with a sweet smile on my face.

"Oh isn't that wonderful! So we won't have to worry about you two playing in the dirt outside or calling pigs into the house?" She giggled at her own joke but apparently she was on a roll because she kept going.

"As long as you wash your hair and take a bath at least more than once a week, we'll be good. I bet you only took a bath once a month at your village. Oh! And we'll also need many teachers to teach you two proper manners than what you're exhibiting at the moment!" I could tell Ellie was taken back by her comments about Tennessee. But she still managed to keep her facade.

"That is very kind of you to offer the tutors, although Colleen and I know our table manners quite well." She tried very hard to keep her voice level. Colleen was my "professional" name when "Callie" was too childish. I kept my mouth shut because as Thumper always said, if you can't say anything nice then don't say nothing at all. Mr. Shinwa gave the Mrs a very stern and warning look but Mrs. Shinwa just ignored it.

Mr. Shinwa cleared his throat and tried to clear the awkward atmosphere.

"So girls, have you had a chance to learn about your new school?" He asked us a little too friendly.

"Well Mr. Okasaki told us that they have amazing extra curricular activities and a wonderful academic program." I said.

"He wasn't wrong about that. But if you don't mind my asking, what kind of extra curricular activities do you two participate in?" Mr. Shinwa asked. Mrs. Shinwa was sulking in her seat as the main entree came.

"I run track, dance, and sing in the choir." Ellie said.

"I play basketball, sing in the choir, and I'm the head of the debate club." I told him. He seemed to be very pleased with our answers.

"That's very impressive. I expect you to keep the good work while you stay with us." He said.

"Mr. Shinwa, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you do to afford such a beautiful home?" I asked wide-eyed. He chuckled at my curiosity,

"Well actually I invest in different companies and keep an eye on the..." He trailed off realising he kind of just bored us to death,"Well long story short, I basically tell people how to spend and invest their money for their companies. Your parents company is one of my biggest customers actually." He took a sip of his water. As the waiters took our plates, they set down the most vital part of the meal: dessert

I squealed in excitement, because strawberry cake was my absolute favourite. As I was devouring the little slice of heaven, when Mrs. Shinwa decided it was a good time to insult me, again.

"Now, now, no need to eat so quickly. There will be more. You are not on the farm anymore so there is not shortages in water, electricity, or food for that matter." Mrs. Shinwa snorted. I'm definitely going to be avoiding this woman.

"Oh! I just can't wait to tell the girls at the club that I've actually met a redneck! Its just so exciting!" She looked genuinely excited, which just infuriated me more. Before I could smart-off right back to her Ellie saved me from my bad temper.

"So, Mr. Shinwa I was wondering if you could give Callie and I a job here in the house as some sort of token of our gratitude for letting us stay here." Ellie says. What the heck? But I guess she is right... We should always be grateful.

"Well of course my dears! You can become maids alongside with Nickasaka and Mina." Mr. Shinwa seemed a little taken back by our request, but he didn't look upset about it. As we all finished our desserts, Mr. Shinwa stands, and I guess that signals dinner is over. Ellie and I stand and bow respectfully to our new hosts and exchange good nights as we head off to the room.

"Hey Ellie?" I called from my room, "Can I get in the shower?" I asked.

"Sure," she called back, "besides I want to unpack more."

I got my things from my suitcase a my comfiest pajamas and headed to the shower. I don't know why showers always calm me down, but they do. My problems and worries seem to melt away in the shower. But for now, I can only get my legs, arms, and face wet. My back and stomach can't handle water yet, but in due time they will. I shut off the water and dry off my hair. I hear ellie typing away on her laptop in her room. She'll probably be up until three in the morning with all this time change stuff. I climbed into my comfy bed, in between the silky sheets, waiting for sleep to find me. But the last thought I had before falling unconscious was how my life had turned into the disney fairy tale, Cinderella, minus the evil step sister. And with that wonderful thought I drifted into a deep slumber.

**So this chapter was a bit short, but it was a filler. Next chapter they meet seven important people! *wink wink* **

**Please celebrate your wonderful lives and families over Thanksgiving, because I know I'm thankful for all of you!**

**-Sunshine**


	3. Calculus Is For Aliens

**Hello the very few lovely human beings who actually read this really bad story! So I trust that y'all are in good health and stuff! Today is the day that Callie and Elise take step in Ouran and I hope y'all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- ANYTHING that is Ouran or OHSHC is not mine, but I deeply and tragically wish it was.**

**Enjoy and Southern Sunshine Hugs coming your way!**

*** Chapter 3:Calculus is for Aliens***

Ellie's P.O.V

I open my eyes, cranky from leaving such a wonderful dream, to find I'm not in my room. I hear the birds chirping outside, and was that a water fountain I hear too? I sit straight up starting to panic, and then all the memories of the past week hit me like a brick. I fall back onto my pillows with a brand new headache, but eventually get up. Today was my first day in a foirgn country at a new school.

Can you imagine anything more fun?

I drag myself to the shower, still hearing light snores coming from Callie's room. She might as well sleep in, today's gonna be a long day. As I shut off the water and dried off, I heard Callie's alarm go off and her groan and slap it back to sleep. I decide to try to wake a sleeping lion, although I really don't know why, but she'll probably want to start her wake up process.

I knock on her door a few times softly, before I enter cautiously.

"Callie, honey? Its time to wake up. Its seven. We need to leave in 45 minutes." I said softly. She mumbled a "five more minutes" and turned onto her stomach. I decided to be the heartless person, my alter ego Britney, and I flung open her curtains letting the daylight flood into the room. She glared at me from under the covers.

"Oh good you're up. Ok I'll make you a deal. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen in twenty. I'll wait ten minutes and you're not there, I will leave. Wear something nice today! We want to make a nice impression!" I put as much pep and enthusiasm in my voice as possible.

Her eyes widen in surprise, "OH MY GOD!" She screamed, "I totally forgot we start school today!" She ran past me into the bathroom to the shower, mumbling various profanities.

I shrugged to myself and went to the mirror to start my make up. I put eyeliner and a touch of mascara on, with a blue and white eye shadow. A little powder here and there, with some lipstick and I was finished. I brushed out my hair and curled it with my fingers knowing it'll dry perfectly curly. I walked to my closet, looking through it for a minute or two. There some really cute stuff in here! I finally picked out a pink, sleeveless blouse and white pants. I got some heels to make me at least average height. I picked up my lucky necklace that I got in Salem, Massachusetts and the matching earrings. I had my lucky ring on too. Normally, I would never dress in such a girly manner, but this is the first day! And it was special.

I walked into the bathroom to find Callie with her makeup on and dressed already, she was just finishing blow drying her straight auburn hair.

She had on a baby blue dress that was big and poofy and very girly. She had some pearls and matching earrings. Her little black mary janes went well with the ensemble. She looked absolutely adorable!

We walked out my door together with our new bags heading to the kitchen. I asked the chef if we could have some eggs and bacon and he agreed and within five minutes we had them, and devoured them in less than five minutes. I glanced at my watch noticing we have about 20 minutes so we gotta get going.

"C'mon we gotta go. Twenty minutes till kickoff!" I winked at her. She laughed for the first time this morning and followed me out the door. I met Mr. Okasaki and he pulled out in the same limo we rode in yesterday. We are riding a freaking limo to school! Can you believe it? Its just so amazing. As we got in the car on the way to school, a question popped into my head.

"Mr. Okasaki, can Callie and I rent a car so you don't have to wake up and drive us to school every morning? I hate for you to do this." I said.

He chuckled a bit before answering. "I can ask Mr. Shinwa to see what he thinks, but just to let you know its not a bother. But thank you for your concern." He smiled at me.

"So wait, you can actually stand the morning? I think this one," she said pointing to me, " is an alien from the Cheerleading planet." Callie said darkly.

This earned a laugh out of Mr. Okasaki. "So I take it you're no morning person right Callie? Well don't you worry, Japanese coffee will wake you right up."

Callie smiled a bit and giggled. Then a big castle like thing came into view.

"This is the famous Ouran Academy." Mr. Okasaki announced. The place was huge! The White House size! And it was pink too! It was like a castle for a disney princess! I started to get out of the car but popped my head back in,

"Thanks for everything Mr. Okasaki, we really appreciate it." I said with a happy smile. He smiled back at me and nodded

"Yes exactly! You have been really nice to us during this stressful process." Callie added smiling.

"Anytime girls. Really its no big deal." He told us.

Callie and I waved at him as he drove away. I look up to the disney castle, and Callie and I start up the stairs to our new school. As I open the heavy, expensive doors, I notice that all the girls are in ugly yellow banana uniforms. Great, we have to dress like that. I also noticed how everyone was also speaking English too. At least that's a relief. All the people I saw carried themselves as if they were better than anyone else. I was starting to get some really nasty looks from a couple of the girls and guys there. Callie was still on her second cup of coffee and trying to keep up with my long strides. I'm trying to look for the headmasters office when I completely just run into someone by accident and knock over all their books. I instantly try to pick them up but the owner also bent down to pick them up as well. I look to the other person who is a guy, but wait her eyes are definitely feminine! And so is her bone structure! But why on earth is she in a boys uniform? I look down at her hands, and I get the proof I was looking for. Her fingers were long and skinny with feminine fingernails as well, not pudgy fingers like a guys.

"Oh, um. I'm so, um s-sorry." I stuttered stupidly

"Hey no worries. But you two must be the new students. I'm Fugoki-Haruhi." The she-boy said. I smiled politely

"Hi nice to meet you. I'm Ellie. But to answer your question, yes we are the new students," I motioned to Callie, who waved weakly,"but can you please tell me where the headmaster's office is please?" I ask.

Haruhi smiled, "Why of course. Its right down the hall. Just follow me." I smiled gratefully at the small brunette and followed her down the hall. I definitely am going to have to do a little research after school. She led us to a door with weird symbols on the door.

"This is it!" She said.

"Thanks so much honey!" Callie told her. It looks like she's up now.

"I hope we'll see you around!" She smiled at her. Haruhi gave a smile in return and nodded.

"Well I have to go to class now. Are you two third years?" She asked. Callie and I nodded.

"Ok I'm a second year, but maybe I'll see you around." She smiled and turned away. I pushed open the door to the office to find a woman in her late 30s with her brown hair done up in a bun typing furiously at the computer.

"Um, excuse me miss?" I asked shyly. She looked up from her computer and smiled.

"Oh you two must be the new transfer students! Mr. Souh has been anticipating your arrival. Just go through that door." She said pointing at a huge expensive door. Was it me, or does everyone know that we're coming?

"Yes ma'am. Thank you so much!" Callie said. The secretary chuckled a bit when she heard Callie's deep southern accent.

"Oh and miss? If I may be so bold your accent is so adorable." The secretary told Callie. Callie beamed and said a thank you as we entered the headmaster's office. I knocked softly on the door as I swung it open.

"Come in please." A deep voice from inside said. Callie and I entered timidly, as he stood up to come and shake our hands.

"Oh miss Taylor!" He said shaking her hand. "What a pleasure to meet you. " He kissed her hand as well.

"And miss Collier," he said smiling at me,"I was very intrigued to meet you as well. " He shook and kissed my hand as well.

Mr. Souh is a handsome man. He had blond-turning-grey hair and the prettiest violet eyes I've ever seen. There were worry lines written all across his face, but also many laugh line drawn that made him look years younger.

"Well girls please sit down! I have your maps and schedules all ready and as for your uniforms..." he trailed off waiting for one of us to respond.

"We were unaware that we had a dress code until we arrived this morning." I explained professionally.

"Oh well I'll accept it for today, but tomorrow you shall wear your uniforms. I shall send them to your house." He said as he handed us papers.

"Well I don't mean to rush both of you out, but your first class starts soon, so you better hurry."  
He continued.

"Yes sir. Thank you!" I called as he shooed us out the door.

As we walked out the door I began to study my schedule, I began to notice that all the classes I've already taken before. Huh. Well that's one thing I don't have to worry about. As I walked to homeroom, I noticed a bunch of girls in the big banana costumes squealing about something. I nudged Callie and nodded towards the girls as we walked slowly past them.

"Oh my god! Can you believe what Tamaki-sempai is wearing?!" One of the girls squealed.

"What he's wearing? Oh what about his hair and eyes! Oh, I could just stare into those eyes all day long!" The second basically screamed.

"He's just so perfect!" They both said. I rolled my eyes while walking by because first off are you that stupid to talk about guys like that in public?

Besides their antics are bothering everyone else, I just don't see the point to scream about it. We finally found homeroom and Callie entered confidently as I entered in same suit. The teacher was writing stuff on the board in english. Thank god! She turned toward us and smiled brightly.

"Ah, you two must be the new exchange students!" She said in perfect english.

"Yes ma'am we are. I'm Callie Beth Taylor and this is.." She started.

"Elise Grace Collier. Its a pleasure to meet you." I said, shaking her hand.

"Very well then. Welcome to Ouran Academy. I am your teacher Sensi Kahn. Please take your seats next to Oortori-san. Ootori-san please raise your hand." She said.

A guy in wire framed glasses with striking feature raised his hands. He was pretty hot, but the expression on his face was just awful. He was smirking at me and Callie, as if he knew more about us than we do. Like he was holding in some devilish secret. The way he looked at me made my skin crawl. I hated it completely. I took this time to search the classroom. I instantly noticed a gorgeous blonde guy sitting next to Kyoya. He had the biggest violet eyes I've ever seen. He seemed to be looking at Callie and I with excitement and curiosity. He smiled at me and I quickly averted my eyes to the ground.

"Before you two sit down, please introduce yourselves." Sensi Khan said.

"Ok! Well I'm Callie Beth Taylor. And please none of that Callie-sama or Taylor-sama, cause my momma gave me the name Callie so people will call me that!" she earned a couple of giggles from the class, "So, I really like sweet stuff and I absolutely adore History and volunteering in the community as well. And I guess that's all..., oh and I hope we'll all be friends!" and with that I could tell instantly that she would get along with everyone well.

"I'm Elise Grace Collier. And please as the same as Callie here, I prefer to be called Ellie. We are both from a little town called Aurora in Tennessee in America. And I love to write, dance, and football. Oh and I like to volunteer as well! Anyways I hope this year is full of happiness and we could all be good friends!" I gave my signature fake smile after my little speech but I could still see a couple of people snickering at my accent.

"Well wasn't that lovely? Class, I'm sure you will make our new students feel welcome, won't you?" Sensi Khan purred. A string of bored yesses followed her question as if it was a reflex.

"Please take your seats girls, while I go across the hall to get you some textbooks." she told us.  
Callie skipped her ways to the back while I followed, with my head high. These kind of people can smell fear like a coon dog. While Sensi Khan walked out the door, a girl from the front who had bright red hair and stunning green eyes turned around to face us.

"So you two are from Tennessee right?" She asked.

"Why yes we are." I spoke softly.

"Doesn't that mean you're a bunch of red necks?" She asked.

"Not really. We are rednecks just as much as y'all are. So we are at all." Callie said calmly.

"AWWWWWWW! How homely?! How brave?! Just listen to the heavens sighing! And their accents are so kawaii! Its amazing how girls rise from poverty to come to grace us with their presence at Ouran! Don't you think so Kyoya?" The blonde boy literally screeched. Kyoya nodded his head without even looking up from his book.

"Oh no! I promise we were no in poverty, but high middle class. And we are honoured to be coming to such a wonderful school and to meet such wonderful people!" Callie said.

"And if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" I asked politely.

"Why of course princess, I'm Tamaki Souh. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He smiled. I'll admit this guy is charming and seemed to be like a hopeless romantic, so I didn't see a reason why I should call him out about being fake.

"Its very nice to meet you Tamaki." Callie said. I nodded in agreement.  
"Oh the pleasure is all mine girls! Two lovely flowers such as yourself need to come to music room three after school." He announced.

"Oh Tamaki, you can't be serious! You want the two backwoods hicks to come to the host club? That would just be unsanitary!" That red head from the front turned to meet Tamaki's gaze. A couple of girls around her murmured and shook their heads in agreement. Before I could defend Callie and I, Sensi Khan walked in with our school books.

Apparently first we had to learn history. History is alright to me, but this is japanese history. It was ten times harder. I looked over to Callie to see her eyes big and bright with excitement. She love this stuff. I on the other hand was struggling. I can honestly care less about it all. About another 85 agonizing minutes later I headed to my foreign language class. The good thing is that they teach french here. I like french because its so easy to remember and besides, my old teacher was a guy and he was pretty hot and that made learning a lot easier. Callie hated french with a passion. I never really knew why but she just doesn't like it. As I walked into the classroom I saw Kyoya, that mean red head girl, and that guy... Tamaki was his name? The girl was basically fawning over Kyoya and he was trying very hard to politely push her off. I felt kind of sorry for him for a moment but then he looked at me and smirked. All feelings of sympathy had completely disappeared. A few other kids from homeroom were in here too. Then suddenly a pang of shyness hit me. I was just terrified to talk to these people. I looked to Callie who put a reassuring smile on her face and nudged me to do the same. Then Callie, lord bless her heart for being so brave, walked up to two girls talking to each other.

"Hi there!" Callie greeted cheerfully.

"Hello" the girl on the left said. She had a straight face on and her blonde hair was up in two pigtails with yellow bows tied around them. She had very pretty hazel eyes and I looked for signs of makeup but I didn't see any. She was tan with a couple of freckles and she had high cheek bones.

"Well my name is Callie and this is Ellie. What's y'alls names?" She asked.

"Well I'm Lily and this is Carmen." The blonde said. Carmen had a light brown hair colour that came to her shoulders. She had very big brown eyes and she was very pale too. She smiled at us and she seemed pretty cool. I saw she was hold a First Aid Kit CD and I could just tell this girl and I would get along perfectly.  
"So, do you like First Aid Kit?" I asked Carmen quietly. I really hate it when my shyness gets the best of me.

"Yeah! I love them so much! They're so amazing! Are they big in America too?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah they are. I went to see them and the concert and it was stranger than Lady Gaga!" I said. She giggled at my lame joke, surprisingly.

"I'm singing a song by them at a club today!" Carmen seemed really excited about it.

"Oh good luck! I hope you do well!" My shyness was starting to die down a bit.

"So you two are from Tennessee right?" Lily asked.

"Yup! Its literally a town in the middle of nowhere, so coming here was a really big culture shock." Callie said.

"I would think so. How's life in America? Did you go to a public school?" Carmen asked. Her eyes were wide in curiosity.

"It really isn't that much different from here. We just have a smaller and less fancy school, but we learn the same things in public school. And America is just like any country. It has its high and low points, you know?" I said. Now I'm becoming less shy.

"Oh and it was such a relief that y'all speak english too!" Callie added and I nodded. Carmen and Lily started to laugh and giggle suddenly. I looked at Callie confused.

"I'm sorry! Its just your accents! We've never heard anything like them before! They're so adorable!" Carmen managed between gasps to catch her breath.

"Oh ok. I didn't really know my accent was so heavy." Callie said.

"It is," Lily said but quickly continued, "but that's a good thing. It's kind of like hearing a british accent for the first time. It sounds pretty cool and stuff but funny at the same time."  
I smiled at her and laughed a bit too.

"So anyways do y'all have a dance team here?" I asked.

"We don't actually. Why, do you dance?" Carmen asked.

"Yes, I dance a little back home..."

"A little? Please, she was the captain of the dance team and the team made it all the way to nationals this year. In the past years before she was captain, the team didn't even make it past regionals." Callie interrupted me. I blushed scarlet red as she bragged.

"You are so going to have to dance for us sometime soon!" Lily said.

I smiled and nodded. Before we could talk anymore, the teacher came in and started teaching. Luckily, I've taken french for the past 3 years, so I already knew everything. After about another 85 of pure review, it was finally time for lunch. I stood up and stretched as Lily and Carmen walked up to me.

"Do you two want to eat lunch with us?" Lily asked, looking bored. I smiled and agreed. I waited for Callie to pack her stuff, because she always manages to be ready a minute or two after everyone else is.

I walked down the halls beside Lily while Callie and Carmen were having some animated discussion about actors and stuff. The I saw the lunchroom up ahead. I thought that the house was amazing. Man, I'm in for a lot of surprises here. It was so nice I was afraid to step foot in there. but instead I followed Lily's lead and put a straight mask on and walked confidently to the lunch line. I looked at the prices and they were ridiculous! I knew a few people who went to a private school and the prices weren't this much. I mean if I was doing the math right, it was like a 150 dollars per plate. I started to panic and I nudged Callie from her conversation, but she simply held up her Vera Bradley wallet and slightly shook her head. She shot me a look saying I got this covered. What the heck is she planning to do? Mom and Dad didn't give us much money and it would be a waste to spend it on one lunch. As I got my plate of steaming hot food and Callie was at the cash register she pulled out a few bills and gave them to the cashier. Is that even enough or will she flash the cashier? She pointed to me while talking to the guy and she winked at me and jerked her head towards the table Carmen had headed to. I finally understood. Well, that's surprising that Callie is more prepared them me. Oh, well.

I walked to the table and sat down beside Lily. And started to take a bite. Once the food touched my taste buds, there was an explosion of flavour. How on earth could food taste this good and be so expensive?! I feel bad for spending so much, but it's so worth it!

Then I heard a screech from my left and my head whipped around to find the blonde boy Tamaki. He was yelling at twins who reminded me of cat eyes.

"Ooh! I think someone has caught your eye, Ellie!" Carmen teased me.

I snorted, "Not hardly. He's just... Amusing."

"You two should come to the host club with us today." Lily said a-matter-of-factly while watching the scene unfold in front of us.

"Yes! That's a splendid idea! Today we're having a contest!" Carmen said enthusiastically.

"What's the host club?" Callie asked, confused.

"Its a group of gu..." Lily started.

"We're not telling you! It shall be a surprise!" Sang Carmen.

"Well... Ok. We'll come, as long as it isn't bad or anything." Callie said doubtfully.

"What would be classified as bad?" Asked Lily.

"A male strip club." I answered immediately. The two japanese and an american girl started to giggle at the bluntness that I have. Then the bell rang for the end of lunch. So I have my Biology class next. I don't think it's that bad. We're studying the differences between cells in different plants. If I can dissect a cat without crying and or throwing up, I can do anything. Even though I can do good in Biology, math is a different thing. Especially Calculus. Everybody has a thing that they can't do to save their lives. Nobody is perfect, and if you try to be perfect, well then you're setting yourself up for failure. Besides, flaws make life more interesting and more complicated. Where would all the fun be if stuff isn't complicated? My fatal flaw is Calculus. And I have it next. Oh lucky me.

As I sat down in another classroom that looks the exact same as every other classroom, there was already a complicated worksheet on my desk. I sat there racking my brain for how to solve one problem. After a good ten minutes I made as much progress than when I started. I glanced to my right at Callie and she was daydreaming already. I guess she already gave up. I looked to my left to see Kyoya and his hand and pencil were flying across the page. So he is smart, that's interesting. I look up towards the teacher, which I already forgot his name, and he was focused intensely on some papers. Another five minutes goes by before the teacher tells us its time to check our answers.

"Miss Collier. Can you tell me what you did first please?" He asked politely.

"Damn it all." I muttered under my breath. Out of all the people in class he had to pick me? I blushed scarlet, knowing I would have to tell him I don't have a clue what's going on.

"I'm sorry, but what was that?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, um, nothing sir, but I'm sorry sir, but I'm not quite sure myself." I answered honestly. I heard a few snickers across the room and that red haired bitch sigh a "aren't you pathetic" sigh. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the teacher.

"Very well then. Mr. Ootori, can you tell me?" The teacher sighed.

"X=64.69" Kyoya said without looking up from his little black notebook he was writing in. He looked up at me and smirked. I scoffed at him and looked back down at my sheet, I knew there was a blush creeping on my cheeks again.

The teacher didn't look surprised, and went on to the next problem. I soon gave up and started daydreaming out the window that overlooked a gorgeous garden. What seemed like years later, the bell finally rang for the end of school.

"Miss Collier, Mr. Ootori, please come here." The teacher called out.

"That slut has already cheated on her assignments! I just knew the moment I saw her, she is a cheating whore!" The redhead said to her friends. They all started giggling and walking out the door. My first day isn't even complete and I've already made enemies with the class bitch.

Oh my accomplishments.

"Miss Collier, I'm afraid you are behind the class at the moment. Were you ever at this level at your American school?" He asked in a bored tone.

"No sir, we weren't." I replied politely.

"Okay. Well Mr. Ootori here has the highest average in your grade and from what I can tell, a deep understanding of all the subjects, so it would be in the best interests of you both if Mr. Ootori would tutor you." He finished. I felt my body go stiff and my expression blank. This guy was going to be my tutor? Why does this stuff always happen to me?

"And Mr. Ootori I will be notifying your father of this arrangement this afternoon and tell him that I insist upon your helping of Miss Collier. Now, that I believe this is all settled, you two are free to go. But remember to make a time to meet up with each other." He dismissed us with mild boredom on his face. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at him and started towards the door with me.

"What time would you prefer this to be scheduled at?" He asked.

"How about this afternoon?" I replied.

"Of course but after 4:15 in Music Room 3." He said while still writing in his book.  
Hmmm, music room 3, why does that sound familiar? Oh crap! I was suppose to meet Callie, Lily, and Carmen right after school by the lockers!

" Oh shit! I gotta go but that sounds great! I'll meet you there!" I called as I clicked down the hallway in my heels.  
I know I'm not supposed to judge people, but I always get a weird vibe from that guy. He just makes me nervous. I swear he can see inside my soul. He seemed fake as well. Maybe he needs a healthy dose of coffee, sugar, and maybe some video games would help too.

"Hey y'all sorry I'm late!"

"Its ok. We were just about to go." Lily said. She started walking in the same direction I came in her little black mary janes. I basically had to skip to keep up with her.

"So are y'all gonna tell us anything else bout this club?" Callie asked while trying to keep up.

"No. We won't spoil the surprise, but we do need to hurry to get there on time." Lily replied.

The rest of the trip was silent because Callie and I were gawking at the beautiful room. It was one of those classic staircases the belle of the ball glides down easily. It was like a Hollywood movie. These damn rich people. Carmen and Lily kept walking until we came to a hall with a breathtaking view of the nearby bell tower. It was silent except for our footsteps, but as we kept on going I started to hear excited chattering and a few squeals and giggles. Then a sea of yellow marshmallows were in front of me standing, waiting by a door. A bunch of girls were holding what looked to be like CDs. I guess this is some type of music club or something. It would make sense since this is a music room after all. This is what Carmen meant about singing that song! Carmen grabbed my hand and Lily grabbed Callie's and they started to manoeuvre their way to the front. We were about 6 feet from the door and I was literally being touched by someone on all sides. This club better be amazing.

"So what do we do now?" Callie asked.

"Just wait until the doors open, and then we can go in." Answered Lily, as if it was obvious.

"But why are we..." I started but was cut off by the huge double doors starting to open.  
There was a blinding light that flooded the hallway and rose petals started to fly out from the room.

"Welcome to the Ouran Highschool Host Club!" A String of voices said in perfect unison.

Oh holy hell.

**It's a cliffy! I know I'm mean and y'all probably hate me, but I'll post tomorrow first thing in the morning! Until then, y'all be good!**

**-Sunshine**


	4. Tea and Sweet Tea

**Yeah...I'm not gonna make excuses... So have fun.**

***Chapter 4: Tea and Sweet Tea***

I caught the smells of fresh cut flowers, cake, and... Is that orange? This must be costing a lot of money! As the light began to fade out from the opening doors, and before me stood 6 very attractive guys and the she-man I met this morning in the hall. I noticed that Kyoya and Tamaki were 2 of the 6, but nevertheless, they were still beautiful. Behind the boys was a poorly lit room and a dance floor with changing lights and a stage in front. It looked to be like a regular club back in America. I got a sudden feel of homesickness, but quickly dismissed it. This will be a good experience, I know it will be. But what is this place? Why is there only girls waiting to get inside this club. Why are these boys and girl standing before me smiling as if they knew me my whole life. Everyone started to shuffle forward into the room. I barely felt my feet touch the ground, but I was finally in the room.

"Hello my darling princesses! I hope your day has all the happiness this world can offer you in it." Tamaki purred. All the girls swooned, including Carmen and Lily. Callie and I stood off to the corner, observing.

"Are you sure this isn't a male strip club?" I whispered to Callie.

She laughed silently, "Not sure, but I'll keep you posted."

"Damn, they are so hot though!" I smiled at her.

"Mmmhmmm. Nothing like a sexy Japanese man to brighten your day." She answered without taking her eyes off the scene.

"So as you all know, today is a very important day!" One of the twins said.

"Today is our singing contest!" The other finished.

"If you ladies will sign your names on one of these three sheets, you shall sing on that stage with your choice of a song." Haruhi, or the she-man said.

"Please feel free to browse through our song selections for songs to perform." Kyoya told them.

"And also enjoy the yummy cake and orange drink!" An adorable little boy said. He looked to be 10 or 11. He's so cute!

"The top seven winners will each get a date with the host of their choice, and our king, Tamaki, will decide the winners." Kyoya said.

Tamaki winked dramatically and pulled a rose out of nowhere, "I'll be watching you all very closely and good luck."

The girls went nuts. They all squealed so loud that I was tempted to cover my ears. What the hell? What is this place?! What do these guys do exactly? Do they have contests like this or do they just make sure girls are going gaga over them? Its ridiculous and disgusting!

"Ellie! We should participate!" Callie told me while trying to pounce on my arm, but she's a little too short.

"No way."

"Oh come on! We could see this as a present and maybe we'll meet a few new people by doing this! Come on Ellie, please?" She gave me her puppy dog eyes.

"Puppy dog eyes? Really? You know I can't resist!" I complained.

"I know! And that's why I love you!" She said cheerfully.

"As long as you know you're a bitch." I told her sarcastically.

"I know! And that's why you love me!" She again, said cheerfully.  
I mumbled something un intelligent about puppy dog eyes and being a bitch and went to sign our names up on the damn list.

I was the very last person to sign up and once I had finished, a dj was up on the stage playing some songs. Carmen and Callie were dancing, but Lily was sitting at a table sipping what looked to be like instant coffee. I went over to the table and sat down.

"So have you figured out what the host club is exactly?" Lily asked without turning away from watching the crowd of dancing people.

"I believe they are an activities program that happens to be lead by gorgeous boys." I said.

"Not exactly." She disagreed.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"I'm probably not the best to explain. Hold on I'll get Kyoya to explain it to you. He and Tamaki were suppose to personally welcome you anyway." She said standing up and going to find Tamaki and Kyoya. I watched Callie laughing and having fun on the dance floor. This was probably the best decision we've ever made. Callie needed to be away from Tennessee after what happened to her. I just hope that nobody runs into her on the dance floor, she'll be in a lot of pain...

"Oh my dear American princess, we have been awaiting your arrival and think your are the most  
generous person for granting us the pleasure to be in your presence." He said dramatically on the verge of tears. Kyoya looked a little annoyed and bored. I smiled a tight and fake smile at Tamaki.

"Well that is very kind of you, but if you don't mind, would you be so kind to inform me of this club and its purpose?" I asked.

"This club is for only the most handsome boys, with way too much time on their hands, that entertain ladies, who also have way too much time on their hands, at Ouran Academy which is basically a playground for the super rich and beautiful." He finished his tirade with a full circle and rose petals flying around.

I stared at this idiot. "Excuse me now?"

"YOU TWO SHADY TWINS! GET AWAY FROM HARUHI!" Tamaki screeched not 5 inches from my ears. He sprinted to where the twins were basically raping Haruhi. Do any of the other girls know that she's also a girl?

"Well here comes a new headache." I mumbled while massaging the side of my head.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked with fake concern.

"Yes thank you. Its just this stuff is very... Overwhelming, if you will." I replied slowly while watching the argument between Haruhi and Tamaki, which finished with Tamaki crying in a corner. Then he started to grow mushrooms. What a strange boy.

Kyoya smirked slightly. "So he was going to inform you of the duties of the Host club?"

"Yes he was. But seeing that he's busy, would you mind telling me?" I asked sweetly.

"The Host Club is a social club that meets everyday at 3:20 when the seven group of men talk with beautiful young ladies to entertain and accompany them. It is the Host Club's main goal is to make each lady happy." He explained. To me personally, he sounded as if he had memorised and practised it that way. Then the twins started getting closer, as if to hug each other, than even closer than that. What is this?! If I didn't know any better they were about to make out! As the were almost touching lips the girls all around them swooned and ear splitting squeal. I winced a few times before I could hear Kyoya asking me if I was alright.

"What?" I asked dumbly. I was starting to hear a ringing in my ears.

"I asked if you were alright," he said smirking, "but judging from your expression you're not."

"Oh yeah I'll be fine. But do y'all have some aspirin around here or something?" I asked.  
He produced a small bottle of aspirin from his pocket. I grinned at him.

"So I guess all this gives you a headache so much you have to carry a portable aspirin bottle?" I asked.  
He smirked at me.

"One does have to be prepared." He simply said.

"So its like this everyday?" I asked. He nodded grimly. I just stared at him, and then he looked up from his black booklet.

"How do you find time?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see in class that you're very smart and its also obvious that you play Cello, and then you also run the host club," I shook my head, "I just don't understand." He thought a moment before answering.

"I do all this stuff because it runs in my blood." He answered in his emotionless voice.

"Oh... Ok."

I felt as if I overstepped my boundaries a bit. I blushed a shade of scarlet and looked to my hands. When I looked up again, he was still typing on his computer, so instead I turned my attention to observe the other members of the Host Club. I could see that the guys just didn't join the host club just to get fussed over(although that's what I thought at first.) But they all seemed genuinely concerned for their guests happiness. Kyoya stayed beside me just got out his laptop and start typing away furiously. I started to memorise the hosts. Tamaki was obviously the favourite out of the group. He was constantly followed by girls. Although I did notice him and Haruhi being extremely friendly to one another. I wonder if they're dating secretly. Then there was two red headed twins that looked like devil cats. They seemed to keep doing some sort of incest type thing that made the girls go crazy. I didn't pay much attention to them. Then there was a little blonde boy. He was a couple inches taller than Callie and he was really adorable. I did see him and Callie strike up a conversation while they were getting cake at the snack table. She was giggling and laughing and he was smiling and blushing a lot too. Interesting... Then there was a huge man with black hair. He just stood off to the corner and watched all the fun. I didn't see him open his mouth once. Then there was Haruhi. She caught my eye once and waved at me and smiled. I waved back, and saw a few girls shoot me death glares. How are they so stupid they can't figure out she's a girl? Either that or there's a bunch of lesbians at this school.

"So the Host Club only puts on such a …. show, for the happiness of ladies? Not to get fawned over?" I asked curiously. If the guys just want some action, I am leaving right this second and never leaving back. It would be cruel to play with girls hearts like that.

"The Host Club's only concern is the happiness of our guests. Tamaki founded this club on the properties of trying to make each and every girl smile. Our goal is not to play with the ladies fragile hearts, simply to make them happy." He seemed to be reading my thoughts. He looked up from his computer and smirked at me. I smirked right back at him. I won't let him have any power over me.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss Collier, but how did you know I play Cello?" Kyoya asked, breaking off our staring contest.

"Umm well first Mr. Ootori, I observe quite well and..."

"Ellie!" Callie came running towards me "we're about to start! Come on!" She pulled me out of my chair and weaved her way through the crowd of girls to the stage. Apparently we were going first.

"Oh my god, did you see the Americans sign up for the contest?" The redhead asked her friend.

"Yeah I did. God, all these Americans think they sing so good, but they're the worst singers on the planet!" Her snotty friend retorted.

They are in for a very big surprise.

Callie got her hands on a guitar and handed it to me. I like to play guitar better than Callie.

"Ladies, it is time to start the singing contest. First up we have our american princesses that have so boldly volunteered to go first." Haruhi announced.

"Please welcome Elise..." One of the twins said.

"And Callie to the stage." The other finished. There was a polite, but bored clap in response. I wasn't nervous at all. I don't really get nervous for these types of things, and neither does Callie. Besides, we love to sing.

"Hey y'all! My name is Callie and this is..."

"Elise. It's a pleasure to make y'alls acquaintance!" I finished. We've done this so many times today, it's kinda becoming second nature now.

"Today we're gonna sing a song by Taylor Swift called Fearless. We hope y'all like it!" Callie nodded to me to begin playing. My finger began to smoothly dance across the fingerboard and play the simple cords. I knew this song by heart and Callie opened her mouth and began to sing with her angelic voice.

_There's somethin bout the way_  
_The street looks when it's just rained _  
_There's a glow off the pavement _  
_You walk me to the car_  
_And you know I wanna ask you dance right there_  
_In the middle of the parking lot_

_We're drivin down the road_  
_I wonder if you know_  
_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now_  
_But you're just so cool_  
_Run your hands through your hair_  
_Absent mindedly makin me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_So baby drive slow_  
_'Til we run out of road in this one horse town_  
_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_  
_You put your eyes on me_  
_In this moment now capture it, remember it_  
_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first, Fearless_  
_And I don't know but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_  
_My hands shake_  
_I'm not usually this way but,_  
_You pull me in and I'm a little bit more brave_  
_It's the first kiss_  
_It's flawless_  
_Really somethin_  
_It's fearless_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, fearless(2xs)_

I played the last few cords of the song and the music room went completely silent for two seconds. Then applause erupted and there was a lot of surprised looks including the redhead bitch. I had a smirk on my face while Callie grinned from ear to ear. We both said thank you and climbed down off the stage. A bunch of "good jobs" and "that was amazing!" Flooded in from all sides. I made my face go blank but graciously except each comment. The little blonde boy and the tall man got on stage next.

"That was a pretty performance by Elise and Callie!" He said so cutely.

"But there is still more! Next we have Kisa that will sing us a wonderful song! Right Mori?" He asked the tall man.

"Umph" Mori nodded.

To my dismay the redhead girl got on stage. She smiled seductively and said the name of her song. I didn't really care because I was on a mission to find my backpack. I really need to start on my homework. As I weaved through the crowd, I heard Kisa singing. She was not bad actually. I slipped out the doors and into the hallway. I think they're by my locker. Tutoring with Kyoya starts in 15 minutes. I need to look at some of it, so I won't look like a complete idiot. Soon I found my books, by the water fountain in the hallway(how did they get there?) and headed back to the club room.

While I headed back I saw Kisa and her two snotty friends talking to a blonde. She was cute and a bit plump. But she had the curves. As I got closer, I could hear their conversation.

"Why are you even here at Ouran? This place is only for the rich and beautiful!" One of her little friend said.

"And you are neither of those!" The other sneered.

"You should just go..." Kisa started.

"That is quiet enough!" I called. Kisa and her friends whirled around to see me in surprise. I strode up with confidence and a powerful look.

"You three should mind your own business and go about your day. You have no reason to talk to this young lady." I told them. I reeeeally want to slap a bitch.

"Why do you care? You don't even know her!" The one on the left growled.

"Every girl getting bullied by bitches like you are my business. Now, I believe in Japan there is a strict law against bullying and hazing, is there not? So I suggest you get your scrawny little ass out of here and there will be no trouble. I will not call the police nor will I take legal action if you stop from this day forward." I threatened.

"You wouldn't do it!" Kisa shrieked.

"Try me!" I sneered back.

"Kisa, she's not worth it. Let's go. Come on. We got to go!" Her little friends dragged her down the hall. When they were out of earshot and sight, I turned to the girl.

"Are you ok? Those things they said were false and pretty harsh." I asked her concerned.  
She just looked at me and then her face broke out into a huge grin.

"Yeah I'm fine! But thanks so much for what you said!" She said cheerfully.

"Anytime! By the way I'm Ellie. What's your name?"

"Hanna. So you're the new exchange student?" She asked. Before I could answer, Tamaki and Kyoya stepped from the shadows.

"Miss Hanna, Miss Collier are my two lovely princesses alright? We heard the argument." Tamaki asked walking up to us and taking us each into his arms. I manoeuvred my way out of his grasp.

"Oh yes Tamaki! Thank you for your concern! Ellie was so brave and kind to defend me!" Hanna told him.

"That is very admirable! Don't you think so Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"Why of course! It was amazing." He said in a bored tone.

"It wasn't all that amazing" I mumbled. "Besides, I wasn't gonna let her be mean to such a sweet person." I gestured to Hanna. Last thing I need is this idiot blonde to take an interest in me.

"Shouldn't we head back to the club? It is almost time to close and the ladies are bound to notice our absence eventually." Kyoya noted.

"Of course. Ladies would like us to escort you back to the club?" Tamaki said holding his arm out to Hanna, old-fashioned style. Kyoya didn't offer his arm, because I already walked on. As I entered the room, Callie immediately spotted me and ran to me.

"Ellie! Come dance with us! Its our song!" She had to basically yell at me over the speakers.

"Ok!" I said and followed her.

We dance to our hearts content to and singing very loudly. After the song ended the host club announced it was closing time.

Before it closed, I wanted to get some of this tea that everyone likes so much. I hope it's sweet like it is at a local restaurant in Aurora called Toots. They have the best tea. I walked over to the tea tray and picked up a delicate cup and took a sip. Immediately I started to gag. I should have know it would've been that disgusting hot stuff !Why was I expecting sweet tea?! I should have known better! I doubled over and coughed loudly. I was starting to choke. Since the music had been cut off, my coughing was the only sound in the room. Callie, Carmen, and Lily came to help me but I waved them off. I started to gasp for breath and began to actually get oxygen.

"God! I'm never drinking this stuff again!" I coughed.

"Ellie, are you ok? You sound like you're going to die..." Lily actually seemed concerned for me.

"Yeah I probably am. I think the Host Club is trying to poison me though. Shit, this stuff tastes awful! How on earth can you drink this?!"

"Just out of curiosity, what were you expecting?" Kyoya came up behind me from nowhere.

"Oh sweet mother of pearl! Please don't sneak up on me again like that!" I screamed.

"My apologies." He said with fake concern.

"I was expect _sweet_ tea. Not _hot _tea, like an idiot." I mumbled, embarrassed.

Carmen laughed, "Oh you silly goose! But Lily and I have to go now, so we'll see you two tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye!" Callie waved goodbye, in a huge fashion.

"Miss Collier, when would you like to begin our tutoring?" Kyoya came from the shadows, again, making me jump.

"Ok let's just start now. Let's just get it over with." I said, exasperated.  
He walked over to the table where I had put my backpack down. He sat down and then got out his laptop(again) and started typing(again). Callie was across the room eating cake and talking to the blonde boy. I opened my book and tried to translate all the math talk into english but just got frustrated. I slammed the book shut and stood up to get some more cake. Maybe that will calm me down. Once I got back to the table a question dawned on me.

"Hey Mr. Ootori?" I asked.

"Yes Miss Collier?" He asked without looking up from his laptop.

"Isn't the host club beautiful _men_ who entertain _women_?" I asked putting emphasis on the genders.

"Yes." He answered.

"Well then why is Haruhi in the club? She is a girl after all." I said. Kyoya looked up from his laptop to stare at me. And then the twins and Tamaki looked up from there tug-a-war fight for Haruhi. Even the little blonde boy and the black haired man did too. Oh shit, I'm in trouble.

"How did you know this?" Tamaki asked in a serious voice. This was the first time he actually seemed serious. Is this a big deal?

I chuckled a bit. "Well her form and eyes are very feminine. Then her hands were a dead giveaway. I can just tell. Could y'all not?" I asked.

"Well some of us could!" Mumbled one of the twins. Tamaki shot them a death glare.

"Miss Collier. Haruhi is simply here to pay off a debt she owes to the host club. Once she gets a certain number of customers to request her, then she is free to go and free to reveal her true gender. But until that time she must act as a male to pay it off completely." Kyoya explained.

"Oh ok. I get it now. But Haruhi? Isn't it awkward to have all the girls fawn over you?" I asked curiously.

"Not really. It was at first, but now its kind of interesting." She replied.

"How so?" I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." One of the twins stated bluntly.

"Well how else am I supposed to learn? Anyway, Haruhi, your answer please?"

"I think its funny to see how far a girl would go to show her love and affection for the guy she loves. Its really inspirational." She told me.

"AWWWWW! MY DAUGHTER IS SO SWEEEEET!" Tamaki squealed and picked up Haruhi and swung her around.

"Cut it out sympai! Put me down!" Haruhi screamed.  
I laughed a bit because they would make a wonderful couple.

"So who are you?" One of the twins asked harshly.

I stared at him a moment before answering.

"My name is Elise Collier. Mr. Ootori has agreed to tutor me in my mathematical skills until I can be brought up to speed with the curriculum the class is on at this point in time. May I ask y'alls name?" I said professionally. I wiped my face clean of emotions and listened intently.

"We are the devil twins. Hikaru and Kaoru. I bet you can't guess which one is Hikaru!" They said in unison while coming behind me and wrapping an arm around my waist and shoulders.

"Umm maybe later, but thanks for the offer." I said nervously.

"What's your name?" I asked the little blonde boy.

"I'm Mitiskuni Honeynosuku! But everyone calls me Honey! It's nice to meet you El-chan!" He said.

"And your name?" I asked the tall man.

"His name is Takashi Morinosuka. He doesn't talk much but we call him Mori, right Mori?" Honey said.

"Umph" he grunted.

"So Ellie-sama, are you a commoner?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry? I don't understand what you mean?" I was very confused at this point. You know, there's so much a girl can take in one day.

"Are you poor or rich?" One of the twins, Hikaru, I think said harshly. What's his problem?

"Well, I wouldn't consider us terribly poor but we certainly aren't rich!" Callie hopped off her chair and came to stand with me.

"So you are a commoner!" Tamaki squealed. "Ooh Haruhi! You'll have new girlfriends to play with and make your feminine side come out!"

"Say what now?" Haruhi grumbled.

Tamaki was suddenly in front of Callie, not 5 inches from her cheek.  
"It's so brave of you commoners to come out of the shadows and be graced with our beauty! The commoners are so poor and sad that I don't know how they can get through life without crying themselves to sleep at night!"

"So you think that the middle class is unfortunate and deprived?" Callie asked, trying to keep her voice level. Her temper was about to explode.

"Why of course my darling! What else could I possibly mean?" Tamaki seemed genuinely confused.

I scoffed, "Well Tamaki, middle class is not poor. We are merely average. Some of us have to be average, and my personal opinion is that I prefer it. It is more laid back and a happy lifestyle."

"Yeah and we basically fund your companies too." Callie mumbled. I smirked at her comment.

"Hey Callie? Is there anymore cake left? I need to get this bitter tea taste outta my mouth!" I said.

"Yes ma'am! Honey knows where it is. I think its over yonder," she turned to honey, "what other flavours y'all got here?"

Honey, the twins, Haruhi, Tamaki, and even Kyoya laughed. Mori smiled.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" She asked confused.

"Your accent is adorable Cal-chan!" Honey giggled.

"Really? I never thought I had an accent."

"Oh you do! Both you and Elise Sympai do and it is very heavy too!" Haruhi told us.

"How so?" I wondered to myself.

"For example, say a sentence about the Host Club." Kyoya answered me while typing.

"Y'all have expensive taste." I automatically stated.

Kyoya smirked and the rest of the Host Club repressed a laugh and smile.

"See? You said "Y'all" silly!" Honey giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware of how different I talk. I'll try not to do it anymore." I told them apologetically while looking at the floor.

"Nonsense. Its quite alright. It is just... As you said different." Kyoya smirked while typing. He seemed amused by the word different.

I glanced at my watch to see it was 4:51. Oh crap! Mr. Okasaki said he would be back here at 4:30. I hate making people wait. Its just so rude!

"Callie! We gotta get going! Mr. Okasaki has been waiting on us for almost 20 minutes!" I called to her, panicked.

"Oh good god! We gotta hurry! He'll be so mad at us!" Callie cried.

"Why are you so worried about making your butler wait? He works for you after all." Kaoru questioned. He seemed to be more polite than his brother.

"Even though he is the help he is a human being. And every human being deserves respect." Callie answered kindly, although I knew she was pissed.

I smiled at her and motioned for her to hurry.

"Cal-chan, El-chan, will you be coming tomorrow?!" Asked Honey excitedly.

"Umm I don't know..." Callie pursed her lips and thought for a moment.

"Ellie, do you want to?" She asked.

"I have to be here for tutoring anyways, so we might as well." I said exasperated.

"Yay! They'll come to play!" Tamaki said happily.

"Play, play, play!" The twins chanted behind him.  
I looked at them with amusement and disgust. Haruhi came to stand by me.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to their antics. At times its kind of funny." She said with a small smile.

"That's good to hear, I suppose." I said through unmoving lips.

"Colleen, we need to leave." I called sternly.

"Ok, ok, ok mom! I'm a cumin! I'll see y'all later, okay? Bye!" Callie called while I was dragging her out.

"Well wasn't that fun! I just had the best time!" Callie chatted happily with me. I only had to offer the occasional head nods and umphs, but otherwise she seemed to be in her own little world.

"Ellie? Did you have fun? You seemed to be chatting it up with Kyoya!" She teased me. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you kidding me? He makes me nervous. It's like he can look at you and know all your secrets instantly before you even speak a word." I explained.

"Kinda like you, then" she pointed out.

"No! Not at all! And hurry up, we have to go." I quickened my pace and Callie struggled to keep up. We swiftly got to the enormous double doors. I pushed really hard on them, but they didn't budge. I motioned for Callie to help, but we still couldn't get them open. It wasn't this hard this morning!

"Do you need some help with that?" A small voice said making both Callie and I jump. It was Honey, but his voice was a couple octaves deeper than usual. Callie blushed a little and nodded.  
We made way for Honey and he pushed the doors open with ease.

"How did you do that?" Callie asked amazed.

"Well I am strong you know!" Honey answered cutely.

I looked out to the parking lot to see Mr. Okasaki waiting inside the car patiently. I searched his face for any anger or irritation, but found none.I walked over to him, leaving Callie and Honey, and tapped on his window. He looked up, surprised to see me. He was reading a book that I couldn't make the title out of.

"I'm so sorry we're late! Please forgive our momentary lapse of judgement and time!" I apologised and bowed profusely.

He smiled at me kindly. "Please Miss Elise don't fret. It's actually a good thing because I'm just so absorbed in this book." I sighed in relief and turned my attention back to Callie. She was still talking with that little blonde boy, Honey.

"Callie? We have to leave now. See ya later Honey!" I called to them. Callie looked up and blushed and said a shy goodbye to Honey. She skipped all the way to the car, as a reluctant Honey went inside. Interesting... I'll use this information later. I slid into the limo with Callie behind me.

"Sooo," I started, "what's up with that boy, huh? You two looked pretty cosy!" She blushed scarlet and shook her head. She looked out the window, signalling that she wasn't going to say anything. I shrugged it off and turned my attention towards the notes that I had jotted down while at the Host Club.

_Tamaki_  
_Hair colour: blonde_  
_Eye colour: violet_  
_Type: knight/charming_  
_Signatures: Smile, face touching, and over dramatic gestures and sayings._  
_Other Information: Haruhi and Tamaki are romantically involved. Addresses Host club with family names (daughter, mommy, daddy, ect.) VERY loud. Kyoya's best friend. Didn't say anything about family._

_Hikaru and Kaoru_  
_Relationship: brothers in love?!_  
_Sexuality: ... Homo, I think?_  
_Hair colours: red_  
_Eye colour: a golden hue_  
_Type: mischievous and an intense relationship with each other._  
_Signatures: "The guess which one is Hikaru game". Holding each other tightly. Being mischievous._  
_Other Information: Seemed to be obsessed with Haruhi. Very reclusive and never left each others' sides. Finished each others' sentences_

_Kyoya_  
_Hair colour: Black_  
_Eye colour: Gray/Coal_  
_Type: Didn't see many clients, but seemed to be the intelligent._  
_Signatures: fake smiles. Says things to only get business. Very fake._  
_Other Information: Good friends with Tamaki. Very intelligent. Focused on work. Seems to be in charge of the Host Club. The other follow his orders. Plays the Cello. Makes me a nervous wreck. Avoid him at all costs._

_Haruhi_  
_Gender: Girl_  
_Hair colour: brown_  
_Eye colour: big, brown_  
_Type: Nice?_  
_Attitude: Reluctant in the Host club, as if she didn't want to be there. Nervous around the girls._  
_The Debt Crisis: After owning debt to the Host Club and being able to pay it back, she was forced to join the Host Club and pretend to be a boy. Although she was forced, she seems to enjoy her time there._  
_Signatures: Shy smiles and blunt comments._  
_Other information: Close with Tamaki. The sane one of the bunch. Very nice person._

_Honey_  
_Hair colour: Blonde_  
_Eye colour: Brown_  
_Type: Cute and childish_  
_Signatures: Cake and bunnies. And magical pink flowers always around him? High voice and sweet smile._  
_Other information: Seems to be very close to Mori. Carries his bunny everywhere. Every time he talks to Callie, his voice lowers a few octaves. Callie and him hit it off. Gotta keep an eye on him..._

_Mori_  
_Hair colour: Black_  
_Eye colour: Black_  
_Type: Strong silent type_  
_Signatures: Stone cold face with no emotion and the occasional "umphs"_  
_Other information: Seems to be furiously protective of Honey. Never left his side. Didn't host any girl_s.

I sighed, knowing that the Host Club will be very tiring to go to. And I was never going to admit it, but I'm becoming a bit fond of the Host Club. Not the whole fangirl screaming part, but as friends. I think they really are funny. They remind me of Jess and Jake. Although I don't want to become a fangirl, that's for sure. I better get that math grade up, and fast. I leaned my head against the window and started to think. Is Jess and Jake ok? I wonder what they're doing right now? Maybe that guy Jess has her eye on has finally made his move. What about Mom and Dad? Oh God, are they even living? Callie and I were their best friends. I hope they're all ok...

"Ellie? We're here now." Callie gently shook my shoulder.

"Ok," I wiped my face clean. I Callie knew I was worried, then she would start to panic, "Let's go start work!" I said sarcastically.

We walked to the door and about three steps away, the door flung open and the scene before us was just like the one from the first time we took step in the household.

"Hello! How are y'all?" Callie greeted cheerfully.

"Very well, thank you Miss Callie. Are you ready to begin your job this afternoon?" Mr. Koto asked.

"Yes sir, we are, but will this job interfere with our studies at school?" I asked.

"No, of course two will only work from five to seven everyday except Saturday." He informed us while leading us to our rooms, "Now, your uniforms are already laid out. Go change and meet me in the parlour in ten minutes." He bowed and walked towards the kitchen.

I went into my room and threw my bag and myself on the bed. I heard a knock on my door and looked up to see Callie smiling down at ran and jumped on my bed, making us both bounce up and down, while in a giggling fit.

"So how was your day?" I asked her.

"It was really good I think! Well, as good as a first day can be at least. And yours?" She asked.

"Quite interesting. You will never guess what I did today at the Host Club!"

Our conversation continued while we shared the events of our day. I think Callie likes Ouran and she has a crush on that Honey guy. But she would never admit it. I glanced at my watch to see that we had three minutes to get to the parlour. We scrambled to get dressed and ran all the way to the parlour. Thank the sweet stars in heaven that we were right on time. Just on cue Mr. Koto and Mina walked into the room. I smiled politely at them.

"Hello girls. Mina will teach you the ropes of the house and guide you around. Nickisaka had to move to a different job due to family issues. Mina, please make Miss Elise and Miss Callie feel welcome and at home." Mr. Koto told us. We bowed lowly and he left us to the mercy of Mina.

"Hi! I'm Callie and this is..." She started.

"Elise Collier. We are pleased to make your acquaintance." I finished.

"Well hello. I am Mina and I look forward to working with you." She said shyly. She began to head down a hallway and we came to the kitchen. She went to a closet that had a ton of various cleaning products inside. She handed Callie a mop and bucket and me a duster and some windex. She led us to a room what looked to be like a study, and we began to start cleaning.

Honestly, I love cleaning. It clears my mind and I like the way it looks afterwards. Callie and I cleaned in silence for the next hour, until we made the room look spotless. The study was a classic round room with one of those old time telescopes and wall bookshelves. The room was packed with books and papers everywhere. It looked messy, but casual.

We went to find Mina, but then in the front hallway two yellow dresses were hanging in plastic containers. Oh God, the dresses are here. I took one of them off the hangers and inspected it. It was a long sleeved, with ruffles and puffy sleeves. There was a red bow and it was all the way down to the ankles. In otherwords, it was ugly.

"Umm Ellie? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Callie spoke up.

"That we're gonna have to some altering to these?" I asked evilly.

"What's that?" Mina came up to us.

"Well this is our uniform for school and it's kinda..." Callie explained.

"Ugly?" Mina finished.

"Yeah. So we were gonna do some alterations to it. Do you want to help us?" I asked her.

"Ummm I don't know. I get off in five minutes but then I have to fix dinner and everything..." Mina trailed off.

"Don't worry! I'll get you some supper from the kitchen. and we'll get it and you just meet in Callie's room." I think that was all the problems.

"Ok I'll help!" Mina concluded.

Mina walked down the hall from where she had come from and we went to the kitchen. There must be something that we could whip up, or some type of leftovers. I looked in the fridge and found some leftover Lasagna and tossed salad. Callie heated it up onto plates while I got the drinks and trays.

"So Callie, We never finished our conversation about Honey." I started again, causally. Maybe she won't completely shut down this time.

"He's very sweet and funny. He was easy to talk to." She smiled at the memory. It's good that she's becoming happy again. I thought it was going to be awhile before she smiled again because of what happened with Jasper.

"You just seemed very happy and you should be happy." I was smiling to myself, because the thought of Callie smiling and in-love was so darn adorable. I pushed the thought out of my mind, because it would be awhile before she starts to trust again. I can't pressure her into anything. I dropped the subject and began to walk to Callie's room.

Mina was in the room, looking at the photos of family and friends that Callie had brought from home. She jumped and stumbled back when she heard me come through the door.

"Oh, umm, m-miss! I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to..." She stuttered.

"It's ok! I find myself looking at these pictures often too." I interrupted. I picked up the frame that had Callie, mom, dad, and I in Disney world two summers ago. Callie had a big bruise on her cheek, but she was still smiling as if it was the best day of her life. We both still had braces and looked so young.

"You and Miss Taylor look very happy." Mina commented.

"Yeah. I miss Tennessee. It's like we're on a different planet here." I unconsciously put my facade down.

"Miss Collier, did you know that I've been to seven different schools in my life?" She turned to face me.

"No! I had no idea! I'm sorry, this must seem silly to you that I'm so sad..." I trailed off.

"No. I've learned no matter where you are it's pretty hard. But something my grandmother always taught me. There is no such thing as two different worlds. When we stand somewhere and look at the same thing, we are in the same world. Good luck figuring out what that means." Her philosophical moment was interrupted by Callie walking into the room.

"Hello fellow humans! I have brought the gift of food!" She sang.

"Thank goodness I'm starving! Aren't you Mina?" I put my usual facade back on. I'm going spend a while tonight trying to figure out what the hell she said means.

We started to eat our suppers and silence cascaded us. The food was kinda amazing and it was gone in five minutes. Callie went to go get her sewing machine she had brought and I got all the trimmings and fixings. We all chatted happily during our alterations to the dresses. We paid close attention to the rule books and made sure to keep with the guidelines. In this time I learned a lot about Mina. She has three brother and two sisters. She was the second oldest and furiously protective of her siblings. She loves fashion and mechanics. An interesting combination if you ask me. She wants to become an engineer one day. When we started playing the random question game and that's when we learned the most about her. Callie asked her if she could be anything, what would she be. And she said an animal.

"An animal? As in a wild animal?" I asked doubtful.

"No silly! Have you ever read _To Kill A Mockingbird_?" she asked. Oh now I get it.

"Of course we have! It's my favorite book!" Callie squealed.

"Well if I could be anything I would be a mockingbird. You know, the things that are free from any cruelness and hate. That would be amazing!"* She had another philosophical moment that left me and Callie speechless. How is this girl capable of these thoughts? She's like a fucking Aristotle.

"Yeah, I was just going to be a cat..." Callie joked.

"Well we better finish up these dresses!" I tried to get them back on track.

Happy chatter commenced, with the occasional rip and tears. These dresses are gonna look amazing when we're through with them. I was surprised to see Mina taking part in our k. She didn't seem like the type to do so. She reminded me of a less vulgar Jess, but a lot more philosophical. Then Callie seemed to really like her and I liked Mina too. She was sweet.

"Finally! We're finished!" Callie cheered.

"Yeah took us fucking forever." I grumbled. I looked at Mina and she smiled at our work.

"You guys are going to look hot tomorrow! So how is Ouran? I wish that I could go there! It seems like a wonderful school!" She said.

I looked at Callie and we began to tell the highlights of our day. Mina listened intently with a wide-eye expression. She was our age going to a local public school. She only goes to school half the day then comes here to work. She does independent studies, so she is extremely smart.

"Mina, would you like to take the day off tomorrow?" I asked her.

"W-what? umm no. I have to save up money for the electricity.." She looked baffled my my question. I shot a look to Callie and she immediately understood my plan.

"Yeah Mina! You should totally take the day off tomorrow? And just hang with us." Callie looked at her mischievously.

"Don't you two have school tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes" We both said in unison.

"And your point is?" Callie beckoned her to continue.

"Yeah, that place is more like a social hub, than a school." I added.

"I can't come tomorrow, but i'll take a raincheck on your offer." She politely declined.

"Fine. That sounds reasonable. But we'll remember!" I said.

"Well I need to go home now but I'll see you two tomorrow." She hugged Callie and came over and hugged me. I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost ten. It felt like midnight already. Man, I think I'm getting too old to stay up this late.

"So Callie, did I ever tell you about Kisa?" She stopped brushing her teeth in the bathroom and stuck her head out.

"Nawh" She tried to say with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Well, I saw her making fun of a girl and I stopped her. I'm pretty sure she hates me, but that girl is a bitch." I said coldly. Just the memory of that girl makes me angry.

"whut das zhe zant?" She asked. I gave her a quizical look and she rolled her eyes.

"What does she want?" Callie repeated, without toothpaste now.

"I'm not sure. But she's in love with Kyoya that's for sure. So I suggest we both avoid her ok?"

"Alright," Callie yawned, "Well Ellie, I think I'm gonna hit the hay. But I'll call Sarah first to make sure they're ok." I nodded and she headed off to her room.

"Tell mom I said hi!" I called to her. I turned and went to my desk to sit down. I rebooted my computer and brought up a chat I was having with Jess. It was about one in the afternoon back in Tennessee. I know Jess would be on her computer around this time. I sent a quick message to her.

_**Hey**_

Within a few minutes, she replied.

_**Hey, how's the land of anime and sushi?**_

_**Pretty good. But I would be lying if I said I didn't miss y'all. How are things?**_

_**Well Jake has a new girlfriend and I prefer her name is skank than anything. I went to the park with a bunch of people and they all wanted to know where you went.**_

I panicked for a few seconds. The last thing Callie needs is for Jasper to show up.

_**Who? What did they say? What did you tell them?**_

_**Jeeze, chill ok? We told them y'all went to ole Pari. But the dance team was freaking out cause you're not there to tell them to tie their shoes.**_

_**Be nice! But the poor things will be pretty hopeless...**_

_**Yupp. Well I gotta go. Good luck at school and tell Callie I said 'Give those bitches hell out there'.**_

_**Ok. I really miss y'all. Give Jake my love. I'll talk to you soon.**_

I smiled. Jess seems to be doing fine. And I bet Jake will dump this tramp soon. I got up and changed and got into bed. I really do miss Tennessee, but I think we're gonna have some fun here. And I sure as hell will make sure of it.

**Well this was it. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. Writer's block is a bitch. But I have ideas now! So never fear the ideas are here! (See what I did there? Made ya laugh huh? *Wink wink hee hee*) So the plot is setting up and things are starting to progress forward. Please review guys cause I love you all and reviews make me love you more!**

**Make sure you have something sweet in your life, It makes everything better, I swear.**

**Disclaimer: I DEARLY wish the Host Club was mine, but it is not. Please do not sue me, because I quite frankly am broke. So I own nothing, nadda, zilt.**

**-Sunshine**


	5. Gravity Sucks

**Hey guys! It's chapter five and a bit shorter than the rest, but it's a pretty big part of the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (Did you honestly think I did anyways?)**

**Happy Reading!**

***Chapter Five: Gravity Sucks***

Callie's P.O.V.

_Why, of course Johnny Depp! I'll dance with you! What was that? I should be in the next Pirates of the Caribbean movie with you? Oh I would..._

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

I hate mornings with a passion.

I slapped the alarm clock back to sleep, but I couldn't go back to sleep. I looked at my phone to see I got up too late, again. I don't give a fuck though, especially not before seven in the morning. I groaned and screamed into my pillow. Don't get me wrong, I love school, but compared to my bed, school is hell. I got up, only to get hit by the coldness of the morning. I walked straight into the shower and I heard Ellie on the phone. She's probably talking to Mrs. Sarah. I love Ellie's mom, and she basically is my mom, I still think it's awkward to call her mom, though. It reminds me too much of my mother.

I stepped out the shower watching the steam rise of my skin and float through the air. I quickly got dressed in my "new" uniform and started to get ready. Within ten minutes I was already blow drying my straight hair. Ellie walked in, happy as usual and started to hum a song from a classic Disney movie. Normally, I would join her, but that takes a lot of effort...

"You ready for school?" She asked me cheerfully.

I gave her a weak smile, "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go." She nodded and followed me out the door. We headed down toward the kitchen, and without asking somebody for directions I might add, and grabbed breakfast. I got my usual two cups of coffee, bitter enough to slap me in the mouth, but sweet enough to make me happy. I quickly go into the car and went to sleep, again. I love sleep, so much.

"Callie? We're here." Ellie called to me. I mumbled something around the lines of 'Five more minutes'.

"Callie, there is a little blonde boy with big brown eyes and a pink bunny heading toward the car."

My eyes flew open. I sat up and searched my surroundings to only find Ellie smirking at my reaction.I glared at her as I got out of the warm, heated car. I stuck my head back into the car.

"Thanks Mr. Okasaki for the ride. Have a nice day." I said kindly. The caffeine is starting to hit. Thank Jesus. Ellie offered me her arm and we walked to the big double doors together.

"Ok. We'll both push on three. One, two, three!" Ellie commanded. We both put both our waits on that door and it didn't even bulge. I can imagine telling my teachers '_Oh sorry I'm late! I couldn't open the door up.' _That's a new one to add to the books.

"You pull, not push!" A voice called from behind us. We both whirled around to see a tall guy with wire framed glasses that flew off a scary glint. He looked like the nerd from hell. He was smirking at us, and this look reminds me of Ellie. Then it hit me! He was that guy that Ellie was talking to yesterday. Kyoya... I think? I pulled the door a little and it swung open with barely any effort. I shrugged and stepped inside.

"Good morning Miss Collier and Miss Taylor." He said evenly.

"Good morning Mr. Ootori." Ellie returned in the same tone.

Before he could say anything else, Ellie had already walked on, leaving me to follow and Kyoya was still by the door. When I looked back he was smirking some more at us. As Ellie and I walked through the hallways of Ouran, we kept getting rotten stares. I guess this is expected, because we basically changed the whole thing to fit our personalities. I guess I should explain what we look like now. Ellie's dress was swishy dress stopped a few inches before the knee. The dress was covered in see-through yellow lace with a white undercover. The sleeves tugged at her slender arms and stopped at the elbows. The neck line came up to her neck but didn't have an ugly collar and bow. She had a little red belt to incorporate the red. She topped the look off with her tall, light brown cowboy boots. My dress was shorter than Ellie's and was tight around the waist then flared out. There was red lace along the bottom and the loose fabric made it sooo comfortable. The top was full of beautiful beading that took FOREVER to do, but it was so worth it. My dress was a light yellow instead of that bright, all-in-your-face-yellow. The sleeves went down to my elbows and had red lace around them too. I had on my short, dark brown cowboy boots on as well. If I do say so myself, Ellie, Mina, and I did a pretty damn good job.

"Oh my God, is she allowed to do that?"

"These Americans think they can do anything!"

"Who do they think they are?!"

"What's up with the redneck shoes?"

"Where can I get a dress like that?"

I rolled my eyes at the whispers as I walked by. Then I slammed into the headmaster, Mr. Souh. Oh, shit.

"Miss Collier, Miss Taylor, please see me in my office." He smiled at us. It seemed kinda forced and it scared the crap outa me too.

"Of course sir. Please lead the way." Ellie purred. Wow, she's good at this.

A few snickers came from a little group of girls. I turned around and recognized the redhead girl, Kisa, I think. All the other kids in the hallway looked concerned. That's touching, I guess in an ironic way. We soon arrived at his office and the sweet secretary from yesterday widened her eyes when she saw us. Are we really in that much trouble. _Technically_ we didn't break any rules. motioned us to sit down in the two plush chairs facing his desk. He shut the door tightly and walked slowly to his desk. I swear you could hear a hair drop. I was starting to get anxious. I really liked Mr. Souh and it would suck if he was mad at us.

"So girls, would you like to explain what you are wearing?" He asked us while looking into both of our eyes. Unlike his son, he seemed like a very serious man.

"We made a few altercations to our uniforms to fit our preferences and personalities, but we did not break any rules from the manual. We made careful considerations that we did not break any rules." Ellie stressed the word not and answered Mr. Souh looking into his eyes, fearlessly.

"Well, that's a relief! I certainly did not want to punish you two! Good thing you didn't break any guidelines, but I do admire your bravery, creativity, and execution. Very nice. So I don't want you to be late, so get to class! And stay out of trouble!" Mr. Souh's mood changed so rapidly in such little time, it was a record. Well I guess I spoke too soon. Maybe Tamaki and him aren't so different. After all, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.

I walked into homeroom and saw Carmen and Lily. I walked up to them and they both had the same expression: Open wide mouths with a shocked face. There was also some betrayal and disgust.I smiled happily and Ellie smirked. She was enjoying their shock.

"What are you..." Carmen started.

"Wearing?" Lily looked at us now with a stoic look and she didn't seem happy.

"Well we made a few adjustments!" I sang.

"A few?" Lily scoffed.

"Well, I love it! You have to teach me how to do this!" Carmen grabbed my hands and looked me deeply, imploringly into my eyes.

"Of course Carmen! Why wouldn't we?" I told her dramatically.

"Class, we shall begin now." The teacher called out from the front. We were studying history again and our teacher was very nice. I liked her. She looked at Ellie and I, smiled at us, and went on with her lesson. Her long, straight black hair was done up in a bun today and her big, bright black eyes sparkled with rebellion. Like I said, she's pretty awesome. Class commenced, and was so interesting! I'm being dead serious here, too. I love the Japanese culture and history. It's just so _rich_. History to me, isn't boring, I believe I begin to know these people better as I learn about their history. And honestly, I thought it was all samaris and dynasties, but it's so, so much more. All too soon, class was over and the real hell started, French.

I've never liked French. It is my personal demon sent for hell to torment me. I don't have anything against the actual country and people, I just hate the language. It never made sense to me, even when I first started. I looked over to Ellie, and she and Kyoya were having a smirking/ staring contest. She didn't have to listen and she would pronounce everything perfectly and spell it all right. Lucky bitch. The bell finally rang and we headed to our math class.

"Hey Ellie?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up with you and that Ootori kid?"

She looked at me with a shocked expression and like she was caught off guard. I'm not really used to this so I stare back at her in the same way. She cleared her face of expression and sighed.

"We are merely acquaintances. And that is all." She said curtly and walked faster.

"Whatever you say..." I trailed off.

She sat down at her desk giving me a death glare and I smiled happily back at her. She's is definitely going to get me back for that one. But it was totally worth it. As the same as yesterday, the lazy math teacher had put worksheets on our desks. I actually know all of this, but I'm too lazy to do it. I despise busy work with a passion, it's just a way of teachers to get out of work. Instead of doing my work, I started to look out the window. I began to think of the first time that Ellie and I met. We were both starting kindergarten and we were in Miss Caroline's class.

_flashback_

I _sat down and looked out the glass door to the parking lot, waiting and hoping for my mom to come and get me. I had on my new dress and I got my momma to put my long hair in pigtails. Tears had started to prick my eyes. Miss Caroline had left to go talk with the other teachers and I was there alone. I hated to be alone, maybe momma forgot me. Maybe she had wanted to just leave me here? Is this why momma sent me to kindergarten? To get rid of me? My thoughts kept making up crazy scenarios until a girl about my age with corkscrew curly blonde hair and wearing some jean shorts and a pink T-shirt with a big pink bow. Her big brown eyes were wide with surprise. _

"_Hey. Are you ok?" The girl asked._

"_Yeah. My momma left me, so I'm here alone." I sniffed. She took out a toy from her back that I had been playing with earlier that day. It was one of those machines that made sounds. _

"_Do you want to play with me?" The girl asked._

"_Sure" I smiled._

"_What's your name?" _

"_Callie"_

"_Ok. I'm Elise. It's nice to meet you."_

_End of Flashback_

"Miss Taylor. Do you have an answer to the question?" The teacher snapped me back to reality.

"I, umm, I ha- uhhh. Can you please, uh, repeat..." I trailed off uncertain. The class scoffed and I sighed.

"What did you do to solve this problem?" He asked exasperated.

"Oh um, I got all the Xs and all the Ys together." I answered.

"Good. Please make sure to listen better next time Miss Taylor."

"Yes sir" I mumbled.

After that damn teacher got his daily dose of embarrassing me over with, he went onto Ellie. Lord help her soul. He got her up to the board and she tried to solve the problem. She almost got it but then at the last step, she was completely wrong. Ellie blushed profusely, while that soulless, son of a bitch teacher told her she was completely wrong. Kisa and her friends started to laugh at Ellie. What a bitch. He told her to go sit down and I shot her a sympathetic look. I glared at the teacher, my sign of defiance, and Tamaki also looked with abhor upon the teacher. Aren't we soooo lucky to have such a great teacher?

Finally the bell rang and Ellie, Lily, Carmen and I walked out of the classroom together. We were silent until we got to the lockers.

"So you guys coming to the Host Club today?" Lily asked while inspecting her perfectly manicure nail beds.

"Yeah I think so. I gotta be there for tutoring for math. I can't wait until I can show that damn math teacher up." Ellie grumbled. She was hurt from class, I could tell.

"And you should give him a piece of your mind too! He was really harsh!" I was pissed too. I would go with her to chew him out. Carmen nodded her head elaborately to agree with me.

"By the way, the results from the contest yesterday are up today. I hope we all made it!" Carmen sang.

"Well then let's go!" I grabbed her arm and we skipped down the hallway together. My dress's sparkles through off flecks of light that decorated the hall like a path. We arrived at the doors of the Host Club, again greeted by a huge crowd of girls. A few gave me dirty looks, while the others loved my dress and complimented me. Highschool is the same everywhere I guess. Lots of jealously and fake compliments. Ellie was right behind me and we stood off to the side. We waited for five minutes before the doors opened dramatically and the roses and lights flood into the hall. Just like yesterday, all the girls gasped. Instead of a dance club set up, there were colorful couches and deep mahogany tables with beautiful, rare flowers on top. The boys and Haruhi were posed by a couch in the middle of the room. And then rose petals spilled out the room, plastering my face.

"Dammit! Are you trying to kill us?" Ellie said angrily while swatting the petals out of her face.

Then the crowd started to move forward. I swear they were like cattle running from a woof! I jumped to the side of the crowd and tried to take cover. Ellie joined me right after. We stood by the door that had an elaborate gold frame around a list with seven names. It was the list of the winners. Since all the girls were so damn hornery, they didn't notice the list and drooled over the guys. I motioned to Ellie that the list was posted and we sneaked up to see it. We were almost there and the Tamaki started to blubber about something that took a lot of motion and drama. I stood on my tiptoes to see the first place winners and...

"Elise and Callie!" Tamaki called. A random spotlight shined on us. Ellie looked like a deer caught in headlights, but she quickly recovered. The twins came down and were on both sides of us. They were smirking that made me smile right back at them. I like the twins, I think they're funny.

"So who do you chose?" They said in unison.

"Um, I'm sorry, but what do you mean?" I replied.

"You and Ellie-sama won first place so..." Kaoru started.

"So you two get to chose two hosts to go a date with one of the members..." Hikaru continued.

"Of the Host Club." They finished in unison. I know they're nice people, but you gotta admit that's kinda creepy.

"Oh right that... um well... I chose..." I stuttered and looked around the room and my eyes rested on Honey, "Honey!" I smiled sweetly. Honey smiled back at me and I quickly turned to Ellie.

"So how about you Ellie?" I asked her.

"Kyoya. I need more help with my math homework." She smirked knowingly at the crowd. She is up to something, but I'm too scared to ask. I scanned the crowd and found Kisa literally red in the face. Oh shiiiiit...

"Kisa, you won second place. Who do you chose?" Tamaki turned to her, and then I lost interest and went back to the pretty tea cups. They reminded me of when Ellie, her parents, and I went to Disney World a couple summers back. The spinning tea cups were my favorite ride and I made Ellie go on them so many times she got sick. She thought I was an alien after riding it six times after eating two slices of cake and a waffle. I miss those days.

"Hey whore. Why did you chose Kyoya-sempai, you bitch." Kisa and her friends interrupted my thoughts and were talking to Ellie.

"I wanted to talk with him. Besides, why do you care if Kyoya and I hang out?" She snapped back.

"How dare you address him so rudely?" Kisa gaped and put her hand over her heart dramatically.

Then she started to push forward and it looked like she was going to bitch slap Ellie. I panicked and rushed to push Ellie behind me and go straight up to Kisa. Kisa was at the point when she would mow down the president and not care just to get to Ellie. Imagine what she did to me. Kisa pushed me, hard into the wall. Instead of there being just wall there, the teacups were set up. I crashed into them and they shattered. The former delicate pieces of porcelain cut like daggers through my skin and I felt the stinging pain all around my arms. I fell onto the floor and then heard the sickening sound of crashing. My head snapped up and I saw the last of all the tea cups lined up on the wall falling, domino style. Every single one of them shattered to pieces. Gravity is not my friend. There was complete silence in the room. Then a collective gasp of horror. Ellie ran over to me to check me over to make sure I wasn't hurt. I sat up and looked at my arms. My left arm was streaked with blood and the right looked ok. Haruhi and Honey ran over and frantically asked if I was ok. Haruhi handed me some towels and bandages and I wrapped up my arm. I avoided eye contact with everyone there when I walked out to the bathroom, but when I came back the room was empty except for the Host Club and Ellie. I could tell they all had something to say, so I sighed and sat down at a table. They might as well let me have it.

"Go ahead and say it. I know y'all want to." I mumbled while looking down.

"Now you've done it commoner! We just got those new tea sets for the spring!" The twins said in unison.

"Ahhh Umm can we pay you back for those?" Ellie seemed on edge.

"With what money?" I grumbled.

"Those cost eight million yen. How do you plan to pay for that?" Kyoya said evenly while writing in his black book.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Ellie and I screamed.

Kyoya bent down and picked up a piece of a half broken saucer, "Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" Kyoya smirked.

Tamaki sat down in a chair and flipped his hair Beiber style (I wanted to slap him) and started, "Well maybe you two have heard a famous saying. When in Rome do as the Romans do. Starting tomorrow, you two are the Host Clubs maids!" He pointed at us dramatically. Personally, I was imagining in my head of stabbing him, but Ellie looked completely shocked.

"Come on boss, you're scaring them" Kaoru said while standing to the side with an arm around his brother.

"Deja vu." Haruhi shaked her head and came to sit with me at the table. She smiled at me,  
"Don't worry. They aren't that bad to work with. Maybe you'll even come to enjoy it." I smiled gratefully back at her. Then suddenly the twins and Tamaki were cuddling their faces onto Haruhi and Haruhi looked like she wanted to shoot herself.

"Get. Off" She growled. She shot a death glare at Tamaki and he went completely emo and went to the corner. Ellie and I quickly went over there and sat on either side of him.

"Hey. You ok?" Ellie asked.

"You know Haruhi didn't mean to hurt your feelings, right Haruhi?" I added. He looked up at us innocently and nodded.

"And we're always here for you too, right Callie?" Ellie asked me.

"Right!" I smiled "So will you come back with us to the others?" I asked him. He nodded slowly and stood up and we walked back to all the others.

"Whoa! Callie! How did you get Tama-chan out of the corner?" Honey asked me.

"Persuasion and a little cuteness!" I giggled.

"So where do you want to go for our date?" He asked me.

"Oh um, I have no clue. I really don't know anything about Tokyo, so you can chose. But make it fun please!"

"Ok! I have an idea." He said mischievously.

"Give me a hint pretty pleaaase!" I begged.

"Nope! It's a surprise, silly!" He chuckled.

"Fine," I did the fake pout face, "Well I have to go Honey, so I'll see you tomorrow. Gotta start my job." I smiled and began to walk away.

"See you tomorrow Cal-chan. I hope your arm feels better." He called.

I met Ellie at the door and we left. We didn't know it at the time, but our lives had just changed forever.

**Soooo? What did y'all think? Please review and make my life better. I love all my readers, the few of them that there are, but I still love you all! So I don't know what Callie and Honey are going to do, so could y'all PM me or something? I'm having a bot of writers block. But anyways, Merry Christmas and I hope you all are greatful for the wonderful lives that we all pocess.**

**-Sunshine**


	6. The Kidnapping of Haruhi

**Hey guys! Hope your new year is going better than last year and keeping up with New Year's resolutions. I know I already broke mine. Oops...**

**Disclaimer: If you even dare to think that I own this then, step away from the technology and gain some common sense. I do not own Ouran or anything of that nature.**

**So enough stalling and here's the chapter.**

**Happy Reading!**

***Chapter Six: The Kidnapping of Haruhi***

Elise's P.O.V.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shiiiiit! I swear to my time, we can't be anywhere on time to save our lives. I kept plowing my way to class dragging an incoherent Callie behind. I literally had to drag her out of bed this morning. She had stayed up until two in the morning talk to people back from Tennessee. She still isn't quite used to our new lives, but she'll adjust. I kept jogging until I saw my class, and the teacher was about to start until we stumbled in like we were drunk. I swear we looked like a circus show and of course, we tripped and did the the whole flailing arm thing and completely face planted. What can I say? It was beautiful.

Today we had math first and it had commenced again. Oh joy. But this time I finally got smart enough to bring a nice book. I put it in my math book so it looked like I was the perfect and wonderful student. Oh, how I loved the naive teachers. So I took this time to get so immersed into my book, I didn't notice the note Kyoya slipped me. How interesting. He doesn't seem like the type to do that sorta thing.

_A bit absent minded aren't we today, Miss Collier?_

I scribbled my response in my messy handwriting:

_A bit observant aren't we today, Mr. Ootori?_

I slipped it back onto his desk and he read it. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him smirking. He returned the note back to me after writing again.

_So where would you like to meet for our appointment together?_

I smirked at his language. If I didn't know any better, I would think he was from centuries past. If he had learned to talk like this, I wonder what his childhood had been like.

_Well I have an idea for our 'appointment'._

I quickly gave it back to him.

_And what would that be, Miss Collier?_

As I was writing my note, I didn't notice that asshole of a math teacher walk to my desk. He plucked the note from my grasp and started to read it in silence. I glared at him defiantly and then he looked like he was trying to decide how to punish me. He smiled a sickening, wicked smile and that's when I knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"So Miss Collier, you and Mr. Ootori are now dating, correct?" He mused. I took a quick panicked look to Kyoya and Tamaki. They were silently glaring at him as well. Kyoya shot me a glance saying _go on, tell him the truth._

"N-n-no sir. That is, um, i-in-incorrect. We are simply, uh h-hanging out with, um each other on Su-Sunday. And I, um I won a contest to do, uh so." I stuttered. That totally didn't make me look guilty of whatever crime I had just did.

"Whatever you say about the relationship between you and Mr. Ootori."He walked back to the front shaking his head. He obviously looked like he didn't believe me. The whole class, excluding Kyoya, Tamaki, Callie, and I, laughed. Well, Kisa and her bitch crew didn't laugh either because they looked like they were about to kill a bitch. I know I'll have to do some explaining after class. I put my head down on the desk and sighed. I looked over at Tamaki who shot me a sympathetic look and mouthed _We'll get him back later._

See, this is why I like Tamaki. I know I've only know him for a few days, but I can tell he's a very sweet person. He might be a little bit of an idiot, but he's furiously loyal. And At the end of the day, that's all you can really ask for.

After a while of complete embarrassment and dirty looks from Kisa and her bitch squad, class finally ended. I got up, and basically ran out there like there was a fire.

"Elise-sama. Are you ok?" Tamaki walked up to me and put his arm around me in a brotherly way.

"Yeah, I was just caught off guard. Thanks Tamaki." I was kinda surprised to see Tamaki so serious. He was a strange boy, but I think him and Haruhi would be lovely together. They would easily balance each other out as well.

"Mr. Ootori? What did you think?" I asked him. He studied me a second before answering.

"It was a tad excessive punishment, and his attitude is not professional to the slightest. And also your response to his question did not aid your case whatsoever, and we did deserve the punishment that we received." He had a whole Aristotle moment going on, just like Mina.

"What do you mean by 'we'? I was the one he embarrassed!" I pouted.

"I will at the Host Club this afternoon." He replied grimly.

"Oh right we get to start our jobs today!" Callie said excitedly while twirling around. Tamaki took his arm off my shoulders and went to join her. The were waltzing across the hallway as we walked to lunch. I giggled at their antics and Kyoya rolled his eyes and sighed. But not in a way he was annoyed, more like amused by his best friend and Callie.

"So what exactly what shall we be doing, Mr. Ootori?" I asked him.

"You shall be serving cake and tea to the guests as needed Miss. Collier." He replied. We were in the dining hall now and then Honey came and scared Callie from behind. She giggled and they began to have a conversation. Am I the only one to see a little somethin somethin goin on? I got my lunch tray and looked around for Carmen, Callie, or Lily, but I couldn't find them anywhere.

"Miss Collier." Kyoya pulled me back to his attention.

"Yes Mr. Ootori?" I snapped my head to look back up at him. Then I was startled. Instead of just seeing the glint off his glasses, I could actually see his eyes. And they were beautiful. I have never seen any color like this before. They were gray, but had silver in them. They didn't look even possible. I have never seen Kyoya look like this, and he was quite stunning. I stopped looking at his eyes and paid attention to what he was telling me.

"Seeing that your friends are not here yet, would you like to sit with the Host Club and I to get better acquainted with them?" He asked.

I was taken back by his request. It was very uncharacteristic of him. I mean, first he's passing notes and now he's inviting me to eat lunch with him. What's next, doing charity work? Hell must be freezing over. I smiled at him and agreed. He led me to a table with Honey, Mori, the devils, and Tamaki.

"Hey y'all." I greeted them.

"Awww! Isn't our new daughter so adorable, mommy?" Tamaki started rubbing his cheek against mine.

"Tamaki, how many times have I asked you to stop calling me that during school hours?" Kyoya asked, bored.

" Are you two trying to keep your secret relationship under wraps because the cruelty of society keeps you apart? I'm sure the girls would go crazy over that." I teased him. I knew he was going to get me back later, but it was worth it at the moment.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at me. "Of course, so we must keep it a secret. I know it will be hard, especially for you."

"Why little ole me? I'm not the one you should be worried about. How bout your husband." I pointed to Tamaki.

"Ellie-sama, we approve of your dress!" The devils noted from out of nowhere.

"Oh um thanks guys. So are y'all in the fashion business or somethin?" I asked.

"Yeah, our mom is..." Kaoru started.

"A famous fashion designer. So..." Hikaru continued.

"We know a lot about clothes." They finished together. By the second voice change I started to freak out. This was unnatural and freaky. Even for the Host Club.

"How on Earth do you do that in sync thing?" My eyes widened with disbelief.

"What can we say? We're close." They again said in unison.

"Kaoru. You're the only one I want to be close with." Hikaru took Kaoru in his arms and they were not two inches away from his face.

"Oh, Hikaru." Kaoru whispered. I got up from the table and came from behind them. I put my hands on both of their faces and pulled them apart.

"Make room for jesus, you incest homosexuals." I hissed. The twins exchanged a cheshire smile and began to harass me. They stood up slowly and made their way toward me. Hikaru took me in his arms and dipped me. He cupped my chin and then acted like he was going to kiss me.

"Oh, what's this Ellie-sama? Are you jealous?" He said seductively.

"Raperaperaperape. Get the fuck off me or I will destroy your testicals." I glared at him. He smiled at me and called to his brother. Kaoru came to me and took me in his arms this time. Jesus, do these guys ever give it a rest?

"I'm sorry princess if he scared you. I have the more gentle touch."

"To hell with the princess shit. Cause if I'm a princess then you're a sweet little boy." I growled.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood shoulder to shoulder and then halos appeared out of nowhere on their heads. They smiled at me sweetly.

"Whatever do you mean Ellie-sama?" They were in unison, again.

"Oh yes what was I thinking?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"So Mr. Ootori? How long do Callie and I have to work to repay our debt? Because it would be foolish of myself to assume you did not know the terms of the arrangement between Mr. Shinhwa and I." I asked him. He turned to me and this time I couldn't see his eyes. Damn.

"You will work until you have to go back to America. Your wages should be enough to pay off the debt." Kyoya got out his book and began to write in it.

"Wait, Kyoya. What did you say about Elise-sama and Callie-sama about leaving?" Tamaki asked, all serious again.

"Miss..." Kyoya started.

"Callie and I are only here until the end of the year and then we leave to go back home. I'm sorry, I rather tell about my own personal matters, rather than someone else." I interrupted Kyoya and he smirked at me.

You're leaving?!" Honey cried.

"Yes, but not for a while." I smiled back at him.

"My darling daughter will leave soon! Mommy we need to make them stay!" Tamaki wailed.

"Of course, daddy." Kyoya's smirk widened.

"Speaking of a darling daughters, where is Haruhi?" Callie asked while walking up to the table.

"Where did you go?" I pointed at her.

"Haruhi eats in our classroom every day." The twins stated.

"And I had to go back and get my phone from class." Callie added.

"Well Host Club, I don't know about y'all but Haruhi eating in the classroom will simply not do." I smiled wickedly.

"Boys! Attention!" Callie bellowed in a sargon's voice. The guys and I lined up in front of her and saluted to her, well except Mori and Kyoya of course.

"The mission today will not be easy, and some of you will not make it. But does that mean that we won't try?!" Callie yelled the last part at us.

"MAM NO MAM!"

"Right men! Now today is gonna be a day we will remember for the rest of our lives!"

"MAM YES MAM!"

"Alright that's enough. Huddle up." She said in her regular voice and we all got in a huddle and discussed our game plans on how to get Haruhi out of the classroom.

_*****Ten Minutes Later*****_

"Don't you think this is a bit far?" I asked Callie as we snuck down the hallways of Ouran.

"Why not at all." She was being dead serious.

"And why again could we not just go get her and ask her to come out of the classroom?" I complained about the drastic measures we were taking.

"Because she'll be expecting that!" She yelled at me in a hushed whisper.

I rolled my eyes at her and we continued to sneak our way down the hall. She ran ahead to the classroom and did a somersault while on her way.

"What the hell?!" I yelled/whispered at her.

"Just play the goddamn part Ellie. Please?" She added the last part very sweetly. I grumbled something about goddamn somersaults. She peered into the window of the classroom and then signaled me to come forward. I did the somersault and an extra cartwheel and I ran beside her. It was her turn to roll her eyes at me and she could barely get the words out as she was giggling.

"Show off." She laughed at me.

"Not so bad yourself!" I returned with the same laugh.

"SHHHH" The twins were behind the corner we had just come from.

Callie and I stuck our tongues out at them and continued with our mission. Callie took a small mirror from her bag and positioned it to reflect off the lights from the hallway to create a light. She shined it through the other set of windows that were straight across from we were. She was signaling Tamaki and Honey who were already stationed at their positions at the window. They were going to bust up in the door like the NYPD and then capture Haruhi and bring her to the door where Callie and I were. From there, the twins took over and would drag her to the lunchroom. That's not a bit much at aaaaalllll. Then I heard the door open. The mission had really began.

"Hey guys. What's up? Hey, why do you have bandannas on. What are you doing?" I heard Haruhi ask. I shook my head. Poor, poor Haruhi. She just had to befriend this lot of boys.

"I'm sorry daughter, but this must be done!" I recognized Tamaki's voice instantly.

"Yeah Haru-chan! We won't hurt you." Honey added.

Haruhi started to protest and then the three bursted through the door. Callie and I rushed to poor Haruhi's aid. Her eyes were covered with the red bandanna that we gave Tamaki.

"Don't worry. We got it from here boys." I winked at them. Tamaki will come back.

"We have come to rescue you, poor Haruhi! For you are drowning in the sea of books and anti-socialism!" Callie sang

"But don't fret dear. We are here to help!" I sang as well. We abruptly turned down a corner where the twins were and hid.

"Oh Tamaki! Haruhi is hurt! Come and save her!" I called dramatically. Callie collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Tamaki ran up the hallway with fire behind him and he left skid marks on the floor. I counted the twins off.

_Three, Two, One, NOW_

As Tamaki was sprinting up the hallway, a monkey appeared out of nowhere and threw a banana in his path. He slipped on it and fell forward. His arms were flailing and he was falling slow motion. Then suddenly, Haruhi was right in front of him. He fell onto her and they were on the floor, with Tamaki straddling Haruhi. God, I am good. Haruhi took off the bandanna that was covering her eyes and saw the position she was in with Tamaki. They both blushed beet red and were silent for a moment. The twins had already left to the lunchroom and Callie and I were celebrating in the corner. We quickly left before we could interrupt their 'moment'.

Mission accomplished.

As I walked into the lunchroom again, I had a broad, proud smile on my face. I glanced at my watch. We had about ten minutes before lunch ended. Is it me, or does lunch seem like it is forever? I returned to my seat by Kyoya and Callie sat across from me. He saw my smile and raised an eyebrow.

"So I take it the mission went accordingly?" He asked.

"Probably not the way anyone expected it, but I planned it all out perfectly. In fact the happy couple should be in any second now." I kept my voice low enough that the twins couldn't hear. I know I've only been here a few days, but I can see their fondness of Haruhi. As if on cue, Tamaki and Haruhi entered. They both still had on a faint blush and looked away from each other. Tamaki saw us and fixed a smile on his face, Haruhi looked away.

"You planned this." Kyoya stated.

"Well..."

_Flashback to the huddle_

"_Ok men. Do we know our positions?" Callie asked in her sargon tone._

"_MAM YES MAM." We yelled._

"_Good. Now Tamaki, would you be the perfect Host Club king and go get some milk?" I asked sweetly._

"_King?" He blinked._

"_Of course! You are the King of the Ouran Highschool Host Club after all." Callie purred. He nodded and walked off in a daze to go get the milk. He sang a little song and skipped the rest of the way. He was in his own little world. He was offering roses to random girls as usual. Then I began to lay my plan out that Haruhi will be the one to trip Tamaki and play a prank on Tamaki. I didn't tell them what would really happen. I shared a mischievous glance with Callie and we both knew the outcome of this._

_End of Flashback_

"That is quite devious, Miss Collier." He noted.

"Damn straight." I held my drink of Dr Pepper up and he clinked it against his drink.

"But on a more serious matter, you know the delicateness of the issue, correct?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Of course I do. That is why I am treating it with the utmost care Mr. Ootori." I snorted. The bell then rang and I got my things along with Callies and I threw away our trash. I waited for her beside the door and she came and joined me. We linked arms and began to walk to class.

"Oh Miss Collier?" Kyoya called.

"Yes Mr. Ootori?" I turned around.

"Don't be late for the club."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I turned on my heel and walked to class, dreading what the Host Club has in store for us.

**Well that was it. I'll be back soon so until then, don't die. Bye!:)**


	7. Hormonal Girls Are Mean

**Please, don't get your pitchforks and torches out yet. I just kinda forgot... And no, I'm not high.**

**Happy Reading! **

Chapter Seven: Hormonal Girls Are Mean

Callie's P.O.V.

I tried to keep up with Ellie's long strides as we were walking(more like running) to the Host Club. Today was our first day and I was scared as hell. These guys are capable of anything. Just look what they did to poor Haruhi today.

We finally got to the doors and there was already a small group of girls. They reminded me of hormonal lions waiting for the kill. They howled and were willing to bite if someone got between them and their favorite host. We tried to push our way through and got through the doors.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Oh, Tamaki gave us a job here to pay back the money from the tea cups I broke. Wish us luck!" I giggled.

"Aw you're so sweet Callie-sama! Good luck!" The girls squealed.

We got inside the doors to find the boys and Haruhi scrambling to get ready.

"Kaoru? Have you seen my eye drops?" Hikaru called from the other side of the room. He was searching all the colorful couches. I bent down and picked up a plastic little bottle.

"Hey Hikaru? Is this it?" I called to him.

He ran over to me and nodded. He slipped it into his jacket.

"Why do you need eye drops?" Ellie wondered.

"To fake crying to make the girls love him even more." Haruhi walked up to us. She crossed her arms over her chest. How could people not tell she was a girl?

"That's cheating!" I said, disgusted.

"Is not!" The twins argued.

"Is too!" Ellie and I spat back.

"Is not!" The twins repeated.

Haruhi stood off in the middle as we had the word war and she was smirking.

"Gentlemen and Ladies. Please get ready for the guests. They shall be arriving soon." The Shadow King appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the twins and Ellie and I. The light glinted off his glasses giving him the scary as hell look. I scrunched back to a corner. As I was retreating back, I ran straight back into Honey. Soooo graceful.

"Oh, I'm sorry Honey!" I bowed profusely.

"It's ok Callie-chan." He giggled. So cute.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Callie?" I smiled.

"Just a couple!" He said cutely. So damn cute.

"Miss Collier, Miss Taylor. Your uniforms are in the dressing rooms on the hangers. Please change quickly." Kyoya called from his place on the couch. I turned back to Honey.

"Well, I have to get Luck with the girls." I told him and turned to leave.

"Good luck with the job!" Honey called as I retreated to the dressing room.

So the time has come to look at my uniform. A little scared? Fuck yeah! I closed my eyes and walked in. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. The uniform on the wall was my worst nightmare. It was a white, sleek dress that had lace at the bottom. There was a little light blue apron that had a big open space over the chest than covered the rest of the dress. I had white knee socks that had little light blue bows at the top and with little light blue pumps. The dress was girly enough to make me extremely pissed off.

I put on the uniform and had a little trouble with the shoes. I'm not gonna lie, I hate heels just like dogs hate cats. I'm the type of person who can trip on a flat surface and still be barefoot. Trust me, it can be done. So imagine this: Me+Three inch heels= Walking hazard/death.

Ellie walked out of her dressing room fiddling with her short dress, trying to pull it down more. Her dress had the same white dress, but instead of a blue apron, she had a light pink corset that pushed her boobs up. She looked like a barbie doll hooker. She had the white knee socks with the pink bows on top and pink pumps. To say the least, Ellie was pissed.

"What the hell?!" I screamed when I saw her outfit.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." She literally had a red angry aura around her. She was ready to kill someone one.

She grabbed a coat from the coat hanger, covered herself, and stalked outside. That girl was on the mission from hell. She wanted blood. The doors hadn't opened yet and I glanced at the clock. We had five minutes before it was game time.

"Tamaki. What kind of sick practical joke is this?" She growled. She stood in front of the couch with her arms crossed.

"Yeah. What the fucking hell?" I added. My stance was exactly like Ellie's. This bitch ain't playing.

He blinked at us and looked us up and down. I started to squirm, because that makes me uncomfortable. Honey was looking away and being all awkward. Did I kill a baby bird or something on the way here?

"I didn't know about your uni..." He trailed off and then looked at Kyoya. "Did you have anything to do with this?" He confronted Kyoya.

"I did pick out their uniforms, yes." Kyoya said evenly while pushing up his classes.

"Why? Why did you insist on making us look like hookers? What is your motive?" Ellie was so angry that her voice was shaking.

"I have my reasons." Koyay replied. He was trying to make Ellie mad, and she knew it too. Too bad it was working.

"What kind of sick bastard..."

"How bout we take these home tonight and make a couple of alterations on them to make everyone happy. Deal?" I interrupted Ellie before she could get us in trouble, or worse our debt doubled. Ellie grumbled and Kyoya just kept writing in his little book.

"Kyoya? Ellie? Come on y'all! This isn't gonna be the end of the world here!" I giggled and smiled at them.

"Fine." Ellie grumbled.

"Yes, that sounds reasonable." Kyoya concluded.

"Good. So we'll be in the kitchen." I started to walk toward the kitchen.

"Callie? Where are you going? We're about to open." Honey called to me.

"Y'all have to welcome them first." I said, confused.

"Yes, the Host Club welcomes the guests. You're apart of the Host Club." Haruhi popped up from the kitchen. She offered me her arm and I took it. She led me to the couch with Ellie and the boys already staying there. We took our places on either side of the couch and then the doors opened. The petals were thrown out and we heard the collective gaps of the girls. That was our cue,

"Welcome!"

And my first day had started.

Ten Minutes Later

"Callie-sama? Can we have some tea over here please?" The twins called to me. I nodded as I wiped the table two girls from the freshman class had just used.

"Callie? Can we have some more cake pretty please?" Honey asked with pink flowers suffocating him.

"Um sure. Just a second ok?" To say the least, I was stressed. I was in charge of the twins and Honey and Mori's area. Just so happened, today was their busiest day out of the whole week. Oh joy.

"Callie-sama! Come and clean this up!" One of Kisa's members of her bitch crew. They all giggled at my discomfort.

I ran back to the little kitchenette to find Ellie stressed beyond belief. She was trying to get tea for Tamaki's guests. She was handling Kyoya and Tamaki. Then we switch off Haruhi's table when she needs us.

"How's it going?" I smiled at her.

"Well I'm still alive now!" She smiled back at me.

"At least we're getting some good exercise." I mumbled.

"True. Well I'll see you at closin time." She said while walking back out to the floor with a full tray.

I filled my tray up with three cups of tea and two slices of cake. I walked/jogged with this heavy tray to Honey's and set down the cake. The twin's were next. They were doing their whole incest thing. I quickly set down the tea and ran back to the kitchenette. I got a rag and ran back to the table the bitches were at.

"What did y'all spill?" I asked them sweetly.

"Tea over there. Hurry up and clean, maid. Kisa will be here soon along with Kyoya." The blonde sneered at me.

"Yes master. Please don't hurt me master." I acted like the hunchback of Notre Dame and put on a weak, defeated voice. But I was smirking while wiping up the tea.

"Why, you little impolite bitch!" They gasped.

My smile only widened.

"Aw that's so sweet! You think I'm small?" I squealed. "Well I'm done and I have other customers. Please enjoy your evening."

I turned on my heel and walked to Honey's area. I had nothing else to do so why not?

"Excuse me y'all?" I said timidly. There was three other girls with Honey and Mori and they all looked up at me. My face flushed and I looked down.

"Oh hi Callie!" Honey squealed.

"Hey Honey. I was wonderin if y'all need anything else." I mumbled while looking down.

"No we don't need anything, but sit and join us! Do you girls mind?" Honey asked making his big doe eyes look huge.

"No! Of course not!" They shook their heads to make their hair go everywhere.

I sat down and said a sheep thank you. A girl with brown hair that came down to her shoulders and she had pretty grey eyes turned to me.

"You're the new exchange student right?" She asked.

"Yup! I'm also the girl that has no coordination and knocked over all the tea sets yesterday!" I giggled.

"Oh no that's not true! Anyone could have done that!" The girl with black hair cried beside her.

"Aw! Thanks girls!" I smiled.

"So I'm Tami. What's your name?" The brunette said.

"Callie. And yours?" I addressed the girl with the black hair.

"Momo." She answered shyly.

"What is the South like in America?" Tami asked randomly. "Oh that was totally random. Sorry." She blushed.

"Don't be sorry! But it's like different planets and it's like a culture shock to be here." I answered honestly.

"How so?" Momo wondered.

I started explaining the difference in accents and beliefs. How the food is sweeter and more fattening with lots of sugar and butter. I explained how the flowers bloom in the spring with wonderful and intoxicating aromas. That it almost looks like the Shire from Lord of the Rings. The trademark southern hospitality that everyone receives and gives. I also talked about sports. Our Saturday church is the football field, but not for everyone. Personally just my family is a football family and we're all HUGE Tennessee Vols fans, even though they're in a rough patch. I told them Autumn is made for harvesting, Winter is made for preservatives, Spring is made for blooming flowers, and Summer is made for sweet honey and summer love. I made sure that they knew that the image of a country redneck isn't true and only a commercialised fad. We all are educated and wear shoes.* As I explained my homeland, more girls began to surround me and even the hosts as I explained. I finally realised I was just rattling on and bragging and I stopped.

"Oh, I'm sorry y'all. I'm just kinda goin on and on, aren't I?" I smiled at them kindly.

The others blinked, realising I was only describing to the what Tennessee is like.

"No Callie-chan! The South sounds wonderful."

"Yes! It sounds absolutely stunning."

"I want to go there!"

"Me too!"

I smiled at the girl for their kind comments and stood up.

"Well thanks y'all but I gotta get back to work. Does anyone need anything?" I asked. They all shook their heads no. I nodded and headed back to the kitchenette for a breather. When I got inside, Ellie had already beat me there. She stood there and grinned at me stupidly.

"What?" I demanded at last.

"Nothing, It's just those girls adore you out there. They were all captivated by your descriptions. You did well, but you forgot about the big craft fair in October. And Bonnaroo." She added thoughtfully.

"Oh excuuuse me! I'll try better next time." I laughed at her.

"Ok enough play time let's go work. We have ten minutes till it closes." She pushed me out the door onto the floor. I got cake and refilled teacups like my life depended on it. I got a total of 150 yen of tips and I was ecstatic for each and every tip. When Kyoya called closing time, I felt as if I could kiss him. But not literally, cause that's Ellie's job. Speaking of Ellie she kept giving Kyoya the silent treatment and whenever their paths crossed, she gave him a stone death glare and he gave her a smirk in return.

"Goodness I'm beat!" I collapsed on the couch between the twins and Haruhi.

"How was your first day of the Host Club?" Haruhi asked, concerned.

"Exhausting." I covered my eyes and acted like I was asleep.

"The first day is always the hardest." The twins said in unison. Haruhi and I nodded at the same time.

"Haruhi? Callie? Can y'all help me in the kitchen? I can't seem to get the hot water going?" Ellie smiled fakely at us and she more like commanded us rather than asked. I nodded and Haruhi and I rose and followed Ellie to the kitchen.

"So what's wrong with the water?" Haruhi asked coldly once we were concealed through the kitchen door.

"Nothing. It was just an excuse. We have to talk to you." Ellie replied in her business tone.

"Can we pick this up sometime later please? I have shopping and homework to do and..." She fake yawned, "I'm very tired."

"I'm sorry, please forgive me for being so forward, but we need to clarify the incident that happened at lunch today." She insisted. Haruhi sighed, but didn't leave so I took it as a go for it.

"We know about you and Tamaki." I stated. Haruhi's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. The a wave of denial washed over her face and then guilt.

"What do you mean? I don't.." She started to defend herself.

"It's ok. We approve and think y'all would be a lovely couple." Ellie reassured her.

"It's just Tamaki will need a little push to realise his feelings for you, but we are positive that they're there." I said. Haruhi nodded and thought for a moment.

"But you don't understand. Hikaru..."

"We know about that and we have a plan for that too." I interrupted her.

"What is it?" She asked perplexed.

"We feel it is best that you don't know for the element of pleasant surprise, my dear." I put my arm around her.

"So do you forgive us?" I asked imploringly.

"I guess." She smiled at me little. It was a rare sight of her, but very pretty.

"So shall we enter the war zone again?" Ellie suggested.

"War zone?" Haruhi questioned.

"It's the battle of the Host Club." I clarified. She looked at me again with a quizzical glance.

"It's the war between the Host club against the world. We have to beat the rush while y'all avoid crazy hormonal girls kisses and such." Ellie explained the rest. Honey, Tamaki, and Mori joined us, while the twins were bothering Kyoya.

"I wouldn't think of it like that..." Tamaki trailed off while thinking.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow, "What about that blonde that was literally knocking girls down to get to you?"

"No joke. Then there was the girl with the red bow who collapsed while you gave her a rose." Elle added.

"I guess they can get a little out of hand." Tamaki laughed and ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair.

"It's not like you're objecting boss." The twins noted.

"Yeah you're kinda a pervert. Look what you dressed us in." Ellie motioned to our outfits.

"They're right sempai." Haruhi put in. Tamaki spit fire out of his mouth and his eyes became wide, white pupils that looked like he was going to murder the twins.

"RUUUN AWAY!" They screamed together and ran to the other side of the room while Tamaki followed blowing fire at their feet. How does he does these special effects?

"AWWW SHIT, HE'S LOOSE!" I yelled running for the dressing room. Ellie just fell on the floor, laughing while Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Tamaki kept running around the room screaming and spitting fire like a crazy man, while the twins held Haruhi down hiding behind a couch at the far end of the room. I hid in the dressing rooms and sense I was in there, I changed into my simple white T-shirt and jean shorts I brought from home. I peeked out of the curtain to see if the coast was clear and I saw Kyoya scolding Tamaki and Tamaki sulked back to a corner where the light did not reach. He began to grow mushrooms through the tile. How does he do that?! I can barely keep a fern alive, much less than growing mushrooms through tile!

I sighed and put a happy grin on my face and walked up next to Hikaru. Ellie yawned and looked at her watch. That was her tell-tell sign of her wanting to leave. But the thing is, is I don't want to leave. I like the Host Club. And I like being here better than at some strangers home that doesn't even want me here. At least at Ouran I had friends.

"I think it's time for me to go home." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, us too." Ellie started for the door.

"Wait! Hikaru, Kaoru! What do you think we should do to these?" I asked holding up my ugly uniform.

Then a powerful motor and sparks were throwing light throughout the room and filling it with noise of a machine that sounded like it was about to break down. We heard a girl's cackle, that reminded me of the wicked witch of the west. A platform started to rise from the ground with a girl on top the platform. She was wearing the god-awful yellow dress and had a gigantic red bow on top her head. Her straight long brown hair came to her shoulders and she had soft, brown eyes and a heart shaped face. She was pretty, but so were all the other girls at Ouran.

"Ummm hello?" I said after she stopped spinning. Damn, this girl is making me dizzy.

"Oh hello! I was just aware of the Host Club hiring new maids. I am their manager, Renge." She squealed.

"I wasn't aware the Host Club had a manager." Ellie commented.

"Yes, she was very... passionate about the position." Kyoya was trying to find the right word to use without upsetting Renge. I walked up to her and stuck my hand out.

"Well It's nice to meet ya Renge! I'm Callie." I shook her hand and she blinked at me.

"What is your type?" She asked quietly. She looked like she was in thought.

"Type..." Ellie trailed off.

"Your type!" She screeched, making us jump. "You need an angle to play here at the Host Club!" Her voice went from the volume of one to the volume of twenty.

"I don't see why we need one, though." I thought aloud.

Renge turned to me with her eyes ablaze and her hair mimicking snakes. She looked like Medusa at a ball.

"How can you say something like that?! Are you trying to ruin the Host Club that my Kyoya spent so much time and effort to create?!" She demanded.

"My Kyoya?" I laughed. Ellie and the twins repressed a smile too. Kyoya glared at us.

"Yesssss! Kyoya and I are engaged! Aren't we sweetheart?!" She trilled, her voice reaching a higher octave each word. She turned to Kyoya and was literally three inches from his face. That must be making him uncomfortable.

"Oh isn't that lovely. When will the wedding be?" Ellie's voice was just saturated with sarcasm.

"Soon!" Renge replied happily. She didn't seem to even be aware of Ellie's taunting. Ellie giggled at the french girl's density and checked her watch again.

"We probably need to go now, right?" I said.

"yeah. Haruhi? Where are you heading?" Ellie asked.

"The west wing." She answered as she was heading towards the door with the twins and Tamaki at her heels.

"Ok. See y'all later!" I called after them.

I went to the back and got my backpack and heaved it over my shoulder. I've had the same backpack since grade school and it sure has the battle scars to prove it. I have written and drew patterns all over it and my name in cursive letters in the smack dab middle. I have a bunch of keychains so it always makes noise when I walk. I walked out of the room and met Honey at the door.

"Hey Callie! Where are you heading?" He asked.

"I... I don't know... Ellie?" I pursed my lips, trying to remember. I looked around for Ellie, because she knows everything. She's like a sphinx. But when I found her she was in the corner of the room with her phone pressed to her head. The other line seemed to be screaming at her. Ellie had the expression of amusement and slight annoyance. I walked over to her and she mouthed the word Jess. I mouthed back speaker and she nodded.

"Hey Jess. Jess. JESS! Jesus, shut up! I'm going to put you on speaker. Callie is here."

I heard something across the lines Hurry the hell up or somthing like that. Ellie put on the speaker and beckoned for me to talk.

"Hey Jess! It's Callie!"

"Callie-girl! What's up? Having fun with all the sexy Japanese guys?" She asked. Honey, Mori and Kyoya looked up from the table they were at and looked at us curiously. I laughed.

"You know it. I'll bring you one back home."

"Just make sure he knows Kung Fu."

"So," Ellie said, changing the subject, "how's Jake?"

Jess groaned. "He's already gotten into trouble at Summer school. That bastard can't stop messin with the poor teachers."

"Sounds like my Jakie! Tell him congrats on his failure in chemistry!" I laughed.

"Will do. So how are you? How's the school?" She asked.

"Well... It's different. And very fancy. Nothing like home." I answered carefully. I knew the boys were still listening and I didn't want to offend them or anything. Right then Tamaki and the twins came bustling through the door, arguing about something.

"What's that in the background? I can barely hear myself think... God Ellie, you were right. Those girls can scream there." Jess remarked.

"He Callie-sama. Who you talking to? The twins peered over my shoulder at the screen.

"Jessica, I would like to introduce you to Hikaru and Kaoru. They are twin boys and in the same club as Callie and I. Boys, this is our friend Jessica from Tennessee." Ellie was playing the good guy and trying to explain everything to everybody.

"So they aren't girls. That's interesting." Jess mused.

"Hey we aren't girls!" Kaoru protested.

"Yeah! We are healthy young men!" Hikaru added.

"Young healthy men don't scream that loud." Jess pointed out. I nodded, cause she was kinda right.

"Well we better go. I'll talk to you later girl." Ellie cleared her throat, sensing the obvious tension.

"Ok. Y'all give 'em hell out there, got it?" She sounded bored now.

"Yeah we miss you and say hi to Jake for me. Bye sweetie!" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The phone clicked and the call ended. Even though I was at the Host Club a crushing wave of depression surrounded me. I couldn't stand to be away from home. Even if the Host Club helps me. I don't know what I should do.

**That was depressing... But the next chapter is probably going to be my best yet! I'm very happy about it. So please, if anyone is still reading this sorry story, review. I really need it, cause I have no clue if I'm doing ok. **

***This is only how I view my home. The South isn't the same for everyone, but this is how I view it. Please don't make any assumptions or anything cause swear, we all have teeth. (Except for the really wierd whackjobs, but really, who doesn't have a few of those? And they are entertaining. That's why we have reality TV for.)**

**-Sunshine**


	8. We Start a New Quest

**Hey Guys! Here's the chapter!**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter Eight: We Start a New Quest

Ellie's P.O.V.

I was sitting peacefully on my couch reading a book on my day off. It was about three in the afternoon and I was drinking some sweet tea that I had stocked the kitchen with. I got my parents to send loads of it over here. I still don't know how they got it through customs. I wasn't bothering a single sole. I was just sitting there reminiscing when things are actually quiet and then Callie came screaming through my door. Say goodbye to the quiet.

"ELLIE! I need help!" She whined.

"Ok what do you need?" I sighed and slumped deeper into the couch, as if trying to hide from the noise.

"Which outfit? I don't know what to wear!" She wailed. She heaved a bunch of hangers with clothes on them onto my bed. One outfit was a vertically striped navy and white sleeveless top with a loose fitting short navy skirt. The second outfit was a black high neck top with a white collar and sleeves that came to the elbow. The skirt that went with it was turquoise. I studied both and pointed to the turquoise and black outfit without a word.

"Are you sure?" She demanded.

"Yup. Now go try it on."

"Ok. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Kyoya?" She called from the bathroom. I looked down at my ensemble of an AC/DC T-shirt and jean shorts. I didn't see anything wrong with it.

"I am ready." I said.

"You have got to be kidding me." She laughed.

"What?!" I demanded.

"You're going on a date with one of the hottest guys in school and you know Kisa would kill for it and you're wearing that. It's so like you Ellie!" She laughed at me. I tried to glare at her, but I broke down and started smiling.

"Fine. Then what do you suggest I wear?"

She only grinned wickedly. And approximately two seconds later I regretted my decision intensely.

She then came back into my room with a sleeveless white blouse with black polka dots. It cinched at the waist and flared out, but stopped at the beltline. There was also a big bow on the back, but it's cuter than I'm making it sound. The pants were a light blue color that went perfectly with the shirt. It wasn't as bad as I was expecting, but I never would have picked it out for myself.

"Here. Put this on and look fabulous." She threw the clothes at me and went to finish her make up. I put the clothes on and met her in the bathroom.

"God I am good!" She said.

"I'll remember to thank you when I win my oscar." I replied.

"So where are y'all going?" She asked.

"To a carnival right outside of town. I saw it on the news yesterday morning and it looked like a lot of fun." I started to apply a little eye shadow, "What about your day?"

"He's surprising me." She said simply.

"Daaaawwww! That's so adorable! But will you be okay?"

"Yeah. Besides, my scars haven't been hurting that much lately." She sighed.

"Fine, but try not to do much physical activity, or you'll just agitate the wound." I reminded her.

"Yes, yes, yes. It's nothing I haven't heard already."

"So have you heard anything else about him?" I continued on slowly, because I don't want to upset her.

"Not a thing. But I'm sure he's screwing some poor innocent girl." She said harshly.

I was about to continue but an elderly maid came in.

"Miss Elise, Miss have a visitor."

"Ok. send 'em right on in. Thanks!" Callie smiled.

I was expecting Honey to walk in, but Kyoya did. He looked amazing as usual. He was wearing a crisp, impeccably clean white shirt and dark jeans. His black hair was tousled, but still beautiful. I'll be honest, it's kinda annoying that he always looks so good.

"Shit, I'm never gonna finish this book." I mumbled. I put a smile on my face and continued,"Oh hello Mr. Ootori. How are you?"

"I am quite well, thank you. And yourself Ms. Collier?" He asked equally polite. Callie groaned beside me.

"Will y'all stop being so polite? Jesus, this is the twenty first century! We're not supposed to be polite!" She groaned.

I rolled my eyes and Kyoya cocked an eyebrow.

"So where exactly are we going?" Kyoya asked, changing the subject.

"It's a surprise! But we should probably get going. It could take awhile to get there." I smiled wickedly. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Callie whistled as soon as he was out of earshot.

"You got a piece of work there," She clarified. I sighed an agreement. I put on a spritz of perfume, grabbed a light jacket and my wallet and headed out the door. Kyoya stood leaning against the door frame, looking marvelous as ever.

"Ready to go Mr. Ootori?" I asked. He nodded and opened the door for me. We walked to his car, wait I meant limo. These stupid rich people. He opened the door for me and I slid into the limo. It was one of those sleek black leather with a bar and starry roof one.

"Where to young master?" The chauffeur asked from the front.

"I don't know. Ms. Collier is surprising me." He put an extra emphasis on surprise and said it like you were saying trigonometry.

"Here," I handed him a little white sheet of paper with my messy scribbles on it, "This is the address." The chauffeur nodded and closed the tinted window that separated us. So now it's just me and Ootori.

"So would you like a hint of where we are going?" I started.

"Yes, please."

"It's fun." I said simply while trying to look outside the dark tinted window- no luck.

"How on Earth is that suppose to help me?" He asked exasperated.

"Just have patience. All good things come in time." I replied. He didn't say anything and we descended into an awkward silence. I hated when things became like this. It makes me feel so socially awkward. I cleared my throat and right when I thought he was about to say something, he got his damn laptop out. Damnit.

"Do you take that thing with you everywhere you go?" I asked.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Yes. I like to keep my notes updated frequently."

"Notes?"

"Things I notice often."

I nodded. "So what are you noticing?"

"That I don't like surprises."

I just laughed at him.

The car began to slow down and sounds of bells and screams came from outside.

"Young Master, we arrived." The chauffeur said.

"You might want to leave that thing here. You won't need it." I pointed at the laptop. He nodded and climbed out the limo with me right behind. He grabbed my hand in that old-fashion way too. I turned and looked at his expression once we exited. His features were illuminated by the flashing light bulbs of the rides and booths. He was shocked, just absolutely shocked. Then there was amusement and then he built his wall back up and his face became unreadable. I turned my attention to the carnival itself. There were plenty of booths, games, and food stands. Each of them had their design of shiny, bright light bulbs. There was two ticket booths in the front and then many games. In the very back was a bunch of rides. I could see a huge ferris wheel and something called the Zipper. They looked so much fun! Children were running and screaming and then there were the yelling and advertising of the carnies.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Come on!" I walked ahead to get in line for the tickets. I weaved my way across the parents arguing with their kids and the drunk carnies and got up to the counter.

"Anata wa dono yō ni ōku no chiketto o shitaidesu ka?" The counter guy said. I assumed it was Japanese... Well actually of course it was. I'm in Japan. What else would he be speaking? Portuguese?

"Umm English?" I asked stupidly. He shook his head no.

"Kyoya! I can't speak Japanese!" I whined to him. He sighed and came and joined me. They started talking in something that was hard to explain. It kinda sounded adorable.

"Miss Collier how many tickets do we need?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. How much do you want to do?" He looked at me confused.

"Umm let's start out with 20." I suggested. He nodded and handed the carnie a silver plastic credit card. The carnie handed us our tickets and we left the booth.

"I really need to learn Japanese." I groaned.

"It would be helpful since you are living in Japan." He agreed.

"Oh well. I guess I'll learn in time."

"Ummhmm."

"So," I was eager to change the subject, "Tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" He sighed as if already bored with the conversation.

"Umm..." I searched for a topic and saw a young family walking next to us, "Have any brothers or sisters?"

He paused for a moment. "I have three brothers and a sister."

I whistled, "Must've been a full house, huh?"

"No not at all. I am the youngest, so I never saw much of them."

"Ok cool." I nodded.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked.

"No. Just me and my parents. But if you count Callie as a sister, cause she has been living with me for seven years." I said.

"Why?" He seemed confused.

"I'm surprised you don't know, but Callie's dad died when she was really young and her mom died in a car crash when she was nine. Ever since then she has been living with my parents and I." I watched a little boy try to win a carnival game.

"That seems very unfortunate. I'm sorry."

"Yeah it is," I smiled up at him, "Come on! I want to ride that ride!" I said pointing to the zipper. I grabbed his shirt and we got in line.

The line was surprising not really long and we were soon seated in our little cage. And for those who don't know, the zipper is a ride were two people get into a cage and strap themselves in and then they go up really high and spin constantly. It sounds scary, but it's actually a lot of fun.

"Hope you're not afraid of heights, rich boy!" I said as they closed our door. He shook his head and we began to move. Immediately, we went upside down.

"Shit! Wasn't expecting that." I groaned as my head hit the back of the seat. Kyoya grunted in agreement.

"So is this a kinda date you would have done?" I asked him. He stared at me.

"Are you joking? I would have never picked this sort of establishment in a million years." He scoffed. I clucked my tongue. Ouch. That was pretty harsh.

He saw my expression and quickly continued, "But it is different and one does need to try new things." I nodded my head slightly. The ride kept moving up and down and we mostly stayed upside down. I'm not going to lie, it was better last time I rode it with Callie. It was probably because she was freaking out, since she's afraid of heights. It was fucking hilarious.

As we got off the ride, I saw a dart game and I dragged Kyoya to the booth. I gave the person working at the booth a few tickets and she gave me some darts. I gave them to Kyoya and motioned for him to start.

"How do I play?" He asked.

"You've never played one of these? They're always at carnivals." I said.

"I've never been to a carnival."

"Oh. Well you take a dart," I picked up a dart, "and aim for the balloon," I aimed for a light blue balloon in the middle, "And then shoot." I threw the dart and POP! Bulls eye.

"Here you try." I put a dart in his hands, "Hold it like this and aim closely." I backed up to give him space. He threw the dart and hit a dark green balloon with a loud pop. He looked at me triumphantly. I nodded and smiled and motioned for him to continue. He threw the rest of the darts and didn't miss a single shot.

"Alright! What would you like to give to your girlfriend?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"She's not my..." He started.

"I would like that one please." I said pointing to the little stuffed lion with big eyes. She handed it to me and I nodded a thank you.

"What do you think I should name him?" I asked as we walked away.

"I don't know." He sounded tired.

"Ok then. I think Charlemagne." I decided.

"Charlemagne? Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He looks like one." I simply said. He sighed loudly and shook his head.

"Look. I know you don't want to be here, and quite frankly I rather be reading, but instead we're here. So let's just make the best of it, because I rather not have a vendetta against my boss for the next seven months." I pulled him away from the crowd so I could stare into his face while saying it.

"Ok." He looked a little surprised but then quickly recovered.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" He asked.

"Sure. Have you ever tried a corn dog?" I asked. h

"What's a corn dog?" He asked confused.

"Let's find out!" I giggled. We bought our food and I got us both some fries and ketchup. Kyoya had sat down at a little wooden picnic table that offered some silence and privacy. I gave it to him and he seemed to be studying his corn dog.

"Ok so you dip it in ketchup and then take a bite." I laughed. He nodded and took a bite. His eyes widened in surprise.

"So, what do you think?" I prodded.

"It's very good. I can't believe I've never tried one before." He said.

"It's an American concept. By the way, what kind of childhood did you have? You said you've never been to carnivals and you've never had a corn dog. That's like children 101."

"I never did have much of a childhood. I saw my parents on occasion and I grew up with status reports in my hand while watching the stock exchange." He said openly.

"I guess we'll have to fix that." I said quietly.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"It's going to be our quest from now on. We are going to fit thirteen years into seven months. I am now determined." I smiled at him.

"What propels you to do so?" He cocked an eyebrow again.

"No one deserves not to not have a childhood." I said while chewing a french fry. He looked confused and then I thought over my last statement.

"Wait... That didn't really make sense did it?" I asked. He shook his head.

I burst out laughing, "Sorry! Well what I meant was I think you should have a childhood." He nodded and studied my face.

"Miss Collier, what do you aspire to be in the future?" He asked.

"Honestly I don't know I think I'll know what the time comes. But I do know this, my future can be anything I want it to be and that makes me happy." I sighed happily thinking of my own freedom. I have no clue where I would be without it.

"So you don't know the field where you desire to be in?"He prodded.

I shook my head, "No. Actually, I think being a book editor will probably be best for me. What do you wish to be Mr. Ootori?" I asked while picking up another fry.

"I would want to be the predecessor of my father's company." He said evenly.

"Want?"

"I'm the third son of the Ootori family. Traditionally, the oldest son will inherit the family business. My brothers are fine men that work along side my father. But for me, the third son, things turn out a bit different." He watched a family play the balloon game and win a stuffed giraffe.

I took a moment to think before I answered. It was a lot of things to consider. At that moment, I realised how dangerous and complicated the world of the socially elites.

"Hmm. That seems difficult, but it isn't impossible to surpass them, is it?" I asked hopefully.

"They are extremely intelligent and their extra curricular activities are also impressive. My brothers are prodigious people."

I nodded. "You are too. And even though you're the third son, and I don't know you well or your brothers, but I'm betting on you."

He turned to me, "Thank you. I hope you're right." He then did something that I wasn't expecting. He smiled. A real one. Though, it was quick, but it was a smile. I smiled back and bunched up my trash and threw it into the trash can.

"So what's next?" I asked him.

"Home?" He asked hopefully, though I could tell he was joking. There was a glint of humor in his eyes.

"Ha ha. Very funny, but no. We still have to use these tickets." I held out eighteen bright yellow tickets.

"Let's go on that one." He pointed to the bumper cars ride.

"Mr. Ootori? Are you ok? You're showing interest." My voice was filled with mock surprise. I put my hand to my chest and gasped.

He chuckled. "Yes, quite uncharacteristic." He went to go get in line. He motioned me to move forward.

The line was short so we got in on the next ride sequence. Kyoya was surprisingly patient. I would have expected someone with his upbringing to be very quick-tempered and spoiled. I can see that he is spoiled, but not to the extent as all the other Host Club. Well except Haruhi.

We strapped ourselves in to our own separate cars (I strapped little Charlemagne into the seat beside me.). Kyoya and I were on different sides of the track. I stomped on the gas pedal, looking for a good target. Then I was surged forward as the ride came to life. Immediately, I was hit by someone from the back. Add that to the revenge list. The ride went on and on and I had hit Kyoya a good two times and he hit me a good three times. I was giggling and laughing the whole time. Kyoya occasionally had a sweet smile on his face. Then my car came to an immediate halt right when Kyoya and I were about to collide again. I started to unbuckle Charlemagne and I swear if he could smile, he was. I unlatched myself and looked up to find Kyoya standing over me, holding his hand out to help me. I gratefully accepted it and we exited the arena.

"Ooh!" I squealed "We have to go on that!" I said pointing at the carousel.

"Why? Is that no a children's ride?" He asked, confused.

"Yes, but it's like a kid's rite of passage. This is our first quest adventure." I winked at him. I pulled him to the line and we were the only ones so I handed the guy our tickets. I searched for the perfect animal to ride on. Wait... that sounded dirty... Oh well.

Finally I found a pretty white horse and a white bengal tiger. I climbed on the tiger and I pointed to the horse for Kyoya to get on. He swung himself up gracefully.

"So what now?" He yelled over the blaring music.

"We wait for it to start." I answered.I dug into my purse for my camera. I pulled out my sleek white camera and turned it on . When it came to life, I turned the lens to Kyoya.

"Smile!" I shouted at him. He turned and I took the picture while he was surprised. He then smiled and I took another one.

The tiger started to move up and down and the carousel started to steadily turn. Kyoya motioned for me to give him the camera. When I gave it to him he turned the lens on me and I gave my best smile. He gave me back the camera and I put it back in my bag. I leaned my head against the rail and closed my eyes. I took in the smells and sounds of the carnival. The ride ended all too soon and we left out of the gate.

We were walking and I dug my camera out of my bag again and I stopped a couple.

"Can you please take our picture?" I asked the man. He shook his head no and looked at me quizzically. Damnit. I don't know fucking Japanese.

"Kyoya, please tell him to take our picture." I asked sweetly.

"Why?" He asked.

"For documentation."

He nodded and asked them in Japanese. He turned to me and stood in front of the carousel. I stood by him and he looped his strong arm around my waist. I stepped closer to him and smiled sweetly.

"Smile!" The guy said in English but it sounded a little strange, so a small giggle escaped my lips. He gave me back the camera and I nodded a thank you. to him. I turned off the camera and put it back in my bag.

"Ok, so these are our last tickets, so let's go on the Ferris Wheel. Then we'll go home." I said.

"Finally!" He cheered.

"Oh hush up. I know you're havin fun!" I winked at him. We got and line and soon ended up in one of those old-fashion seats with a bar over it. We closed the bar and were propelled upward. As we got higher, the view of Japan was breathtaking. The lights were just one of those picturesque moments. I had never seen anything more beautiful. We went around again, but this time I was equipped with my camera and I took a picture of the horizon.

"Here. More documentation." I said pointing the camera at both of us. He smiled and I turned toward it and smiled as well.

"So why do you need documentation?" He asked.

"I don't need documentation. You do. It's for your quest." I said. We were on the downward spiral of our third rotation. We will probably get off soon.

"What exactly is on this quest?"He asked. We were steadily going up again.

"I don't know. A food fight, disney movies, baking, and camping. There's a lot more, but I just can't recall at the moment." I said. We came to the halt at the bottom and were shooed out and the next couple were pushed on.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Thought you would never ask." He laughed. He held out his arm and I accepted it. He took out his phone and dialed the chauffeur to come and get us. The limo immediately came and picked us up. Kyoya helped me into the limo and he got in and shut the door.

"So do you like the date overall?" I asked him.

"Yes, it was quite interesting." He said while looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Good. I know I'm good."

He got out his laptop again and started typing. Taking notes, I guess. Probably about how freaking awesome I am. I leaned my head back on the soft leather and closed my eyes.

"Miss Collier?" I blink incomprehensibly, "We've arrived at your home." Kyoya said. I officially opened my eyes and found him in front of me with an annoyed and amused expression.

"Ok." My voice was raspy. Kyoya climbed out of the limo with me trailing behind. He walked me up the little walkway to my door. We got to the light blue door and stopped.

"So thank you for the date tonight." I started.

"Yes. I had fun as well. Maybe we could do it another time."

"Yes. Well good night ."

"Good night Miss Collier." He leaned in and pressed his soft lips against my cheek and held for three seconds and pulled out. He turned away before I could see his expression. I stood there for a moment and smiled and went inside my house. You know, for the first date of my life, I would say this was a success.

**Ok so, what did y'all think? By the way, I have no clue what to do with Callie so people please help! But I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Reviews make me very happy. Until next time, **

**-Sunshine**


	9. My Own Lullaby

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter. Have fun!**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter Nine: My Own Lullaby

Callie's P.O.V.

I watched Ellie exit the room with an annoyed expression. I bet ya twenty dollars she'll come home tonight with a smile so bright that it'll put the moon to shame. I stared back at my reflection and was satisfied. All I have to do now is put new bandages on and I'll be ready to go.

I slowly wrapped myself in the soft fabric. I hate changing my wrap, because whenever I do I always think of the night when Jasper did this to me. I don't remember much, but what I remember wasn't pretty. But what I'm most upset about is he didn't even say sorry. What a jackass.

I finished the bandages and slipped my shirt back on. Why wasn't Honey here yet? I swear to God, all guys are the same. I can't imagine trusting one of them. I mean, I trusted Jasper with my life and look where that got me. I couldn't stand thinking of him anymore. It makes me too nervous, so I went to my new piano and started to play.

Lately I have been writing a new piece. Wait, I meant I'm attempting to. The chords were simple and soft and I absolutely loved it. I was so absorbed in my music, I didn't hear the door opening.

"Hey." A voice said behind me. I yelped and accidently knocked all my music to the ground where it scattered.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Honey was bending down and picking up my music.

"No it's all right! Besides I'm very clumsy." I smiled. He stood up and handed me my music. He was wearing a green Polo shirt that complimented his brown eyes and khaki shorts. Man, did he look hot.

He looked at the last sheet that I was just working on.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just something I'm working on." I said quickly. Could you imagine anything more embarrassing? He looked up at me with a questionable look.

"I just wrote this really quickly." I added.

"Can I hear it please? Pretty please Cal-chan?" He asked cutely with those damn flowers suffocating him again.

"Fine," I sat at the piano, but then turned back to him, "As long as you stop calling me Cal-chan and call me Callie."

"Deal." He smiled. Ok I know what you're thinking. You probably think I'm a whore because I haven't been here but a month and I'm already hitting up on some guy. To clear this up, I certainly will never give my heart to any guy. They are all sneaky and cheating dirtbag skanks. Excuse my language.

I began to play the soft chords again with the accompaniment. I finished slowly and looked up. He nodded his head in approvement.

"That was really pretty Cal-cha... I mean Callie!" He said cutely.

"Thanks! So you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." He offered his arm like a gentleman and I giggled and took it. We went outside to his limo (I shoulda known...) and he helped me in. It was the standard limo type and he had Albeniz playing in the background. Very nice.

"When did you learn how to play piano?" He interrupted my thought process.

"Um maybe four years ago. But I love this Albeniz you're playing." I told him.

"You recognized him? That's so cool Callie!" He smiled at me.

"So can you give me a hint of where we're going today?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope! It's a surprise!" He giggled.

"Pretty please?" I begged.

He shook his head profusely. I stuck out my lip and fake pouted.

"Fine."

"So do you want to play a game?" He asked. This sparked my interest.

"What kinda game?" I asked slowly.

"Truth. Have you ever heard of it?" he answered. I noticed his voice was lower and more manly than he talks when he's at school.

"Yeah I have, but that a pretty diabolical game, don't ya think?" I said. Now I'm a little scared. For those of y'all that don't know out there, Truth is a game when someone asks any question they want to. Then the person being asked must tell the truth no matter what, but if one doesn't want to answer, they say 'pass' and automatically lose the game. It doesn't sound so bad, but if a girl at a sleepover asks if you've talked about her behind her back, you either tell her the truth or pass. Either way, you're screwed.

"Yeah. I know." He grinned at me.

"Ok I'm up for a challenge!" I smiled back.

"So, I'll go first. What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Blue. And yours?"

"Green. What's your favorite animal?" He asked.

"Umm... I would go with kittens!" I giggled. "How old are you?" I was actually curious. This guy looks young, but I'm not sure.

"I'm 19! And you're in Kyo-chan's grade right? So you're 17." I could only nod. He was 19?! Ummm ok then, I guess...

"Do you have any family?" He continued. I winced. I didn't really want to talk about my momma. He noticed my reluctance and called the driver in the front seat.

"Are we almost there?" He asked.

"Yes young master. We have arrived." The driver replied. The car came to a stop and the front window was open. I saw the driver hand the attendant money and we kept driving. Finally we slowed to a stop and the driver cut the engine to the car. He came around and opened the door. Honey stepped out first and held out his hand and helped me out. Honey went around to the trunk and popped it. He reached inside and pulled out a picnic basket.

"Oh. So we're going to have a picnic then." I said.

"Clever girl." He replied.

He lugged the huge thing out onto a sidewalk.

"Do you need some help with that? It looks heavy..." I said.

"Nope. This is actually really light." He said. He didn't even sound winded or tired. Just normal.

We finally came to a place where trees were concealed. I heard the sound of running water, probably a little creek or something. The trees were bright and green, looking beautiful when the light hit the leaves. Honey pushed aside a branch with his elbow and held it there until I walked through. I saw a little creek winding through the forest, surrounded by bushes and various trees. There was plenty of wildflowers and such that made me smile. Off to the side of the creek was a small rock perched up high. A light yellow blanket was already set up with a mason jar full of wildflowers. A couple of trees that were next to the blanket were covered in string lights.

"Oh my goodness Honey! This is just wonderful! It's lovely!" I squealed.

"Well come on then!" He giggled at my expression. He helped me up the rocks to the blanket and I plopped down across from him. He started to pull things out of the basket. He pulled out paper plates, napkins, plastic utensils, chopsticks, and glass cups. He had packed what looked like to be bento boxes. Cool! I've never had or seen bento boxes.

"Now for the best part!" He smiled. He pulled out a cake that was covered in strawberries that was in a glass container. The he pulled out a bottle that looked like to be champagne.

"Well let's dig in!" He said cutely. I opened my bento box and didn't recognize a single food item. I just stared at it.

"What's wrong Callie?" He asked. I shook my head. This is pretty embarrassing... I don't even know food..

"Nothing, I just don't know..."

"Oh. I should have realised that." His eyes widened. I quickly put a smile on my face.

"No! I always love trying new things!" I said. I picked up a round rice object with my fork.

"What's this?" I asked.

"That's a rice ball."

I nodded and plucked it in my mouth. He watched me while I chewed. My eyes widened. Dang this is soooo good!

"Oh my god! That's so good!" I squealed. Honey laughed at me.

"Try that next," He said pointing at a sandwich looking thing, " It's called Tamagoyaki." He saw my expression and continued, " It's like a japanese omelette." I nodded and picked it up with my fingers. Then he burst out laughing.

"What?" I demanded.

"It's nothing! You're just suppose to eat it with chopsticks!" He managed between giggles. I smiled slightly.

"I don't know how to use those either." I looked down, ashamed.

"It's ok Callie. I don't blame you." He stopped laughing and looked at me. He put down his chopsticks and picked up the sandwich and took a bite. He beckoned me to do the same. I did and it was so good.

"You are seriously going to have to teach me how to cook!" I squealed. "This is amazing!"

We ate the rest of our food with me telling him how good it was and him laughing and trying to teach me how to eat it properly. We were laughing and talking throughout the whole time with idle happy chatter.

"Ok, I have determined that I'm gonna cook you a traditional southern meal. I have to repay your kindness!" I laughed. I sliced into the cake and cut an extra big piece for Honey and handed it to him. He started to eat. I sliced myself a medium size piece and began eating as well. Damn, this is good too. God these damn rich bastards.

"What will that be exactly?" He asked while his mouth was full of cake. I giggled at his expression.

"Well sweet tea, fried chicken, creamed corn, fried okra, cornbread, and apple pie! And that's a light meal too!" I counted off the foods on my fingers. Honey's eyes widened.

"Yeah, you'll have to cook that." He nodded. I laughed and grabbed a paper napkin. I leaned over and wiped some cake off his cheek. He froze from my touch.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting this off." I breathed so he could hear me. I backed up to my spot to try to give him some room. He was staring at me now.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Nothing," He shook his head while smiling, "What's your favorite movie?"

I thought for a moment. "That's a tough one, but I would have to say The Little Mermaid." I concluded.

"I've never heard of that before." He said, confused.

"It's a Disney movie, you know, Walt Disney? Like Cinderella and Snow White? Pure childhood happiness?" I tried and he just shook his head.

"Well I know what we're doin next weekend!" I told him.

"What was your life in Tennessee like?" He asked changing the subject.

"Ok, I guess. I was on the basketball and debate team. I liked arguing," I added, "I miss my best friend, Jess though. Man, she's one spitfire." I laughed.

"I could tell. How did you two meet?" He asked. He was becoming increasingly interested in my life.

"Well one day in elementary school, some kids were being mean and she stopped them. Actually, she more like beat them half to death, but that was the past. Now she only beats them to unconsciousness!" We both laughed at the last part.

"Why were you sent here?" He asked sincerely.

"A foreign exchange trip." I answered briskly. "So what's the story with Tamaki and Haruhi?"

He smiled at me. "You noticed that, didn't you?" I nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Well Haruhi is working off a debt like you. She broke an expensive vase and she's trying to work it off. But we didn't know she was a girl at the time. She wore her glasses that covered her eyes and baggy men's clothing so it was hard to tell. But Kyoya and I figured it out first and then the rest of the Host Club, with Tamaki last."

I started to laugh. It's funny how the guy who likes her the most is so oblivious to her feelings, movements, and gender.

"And now Tamaki has fallen for Haruhi and so has Hikaru, but Haruhi like Tamaki." I finished.

"Correct. Quite the love triangle, huh?" He started to pack the picnic basket back up. The dark started creeping up and the lights in the trees lit up.

"Yeah." I said while watching the trees. "Why are you and Takashi so close?" He then suddenly giggled.

"What is it?" I asked and sat up from where I was lying down.

"Did you know, it is considered extremely personal to call someone by their first name?" He said.

"I'm sorry, excuse me?"

"It is very personal, like only family and childhood friends do that." He explained.

I thought a moment. "Is it ok if I call you by your first name? Or any of the Host Club members?" I asked sincerely.

"Of course you can! It was strange to hear Takashi's name." He chuckled.

"Ok. Don't conform to society! Down with the system! Vive la revolution!" I thrust my fist into the air and laughed.

"Yeah, society is extremely hard to make it in."

"Really? I always thought it was about smoking the right cigar and wearing the right dress. Nothing political though, right?"

He shook his head silently and looked down. I considered that conversation to be over.

I sighed loudly "Goodness, it feels amazing out here!"

"Yes, but we should probably go for our next thing." He got up and brushed himself off.

"Thing?" I asked. I stood up and followed in the same suit as Honey. He began to pack up the food and such while I folded up the picnic blanket neatly.

"You'll see." He winked at me.

"Ok then. Let's go to this 'thing'" I smiled while putting quotations on 'things'.

We silently walked back up to the path, but before we got to the path, I tripped on a rock. When I fell, it wasn't one of those graceful, 'Oh I'm so clumsy!' moments, it was a fall hard, 'I broke a bone' type falls. But I didn't break a bone, I hit my scars on my stomach. I felt instant pain and I clutched my stomach and cowered toward it. Big mistake, because the stretch on my back hurt those scars. Oh great. Way to go Callie. I whimpered and a few tears escaped my eyes. I usually take pain well, but this is worse than usual. Besides, twigs and rocks were poking out at it which made it worse.

"Callie, Callie what's wrong? Are you ok?" Honey asked frantically.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm fine." I grunted. I straightened back out and sat up on my elbows. I saw the blood seeping through my black shirt. Well crap, this is gonna take forever to heal.

"No you aren't. You're bleeding. Here, let me see." He sat down beside me. "May I?" He asked.

I laughed. "You don't have to ask at this point. Go ahead." He smiled and lifted up my shirt a little. My torso was covered in bandages so he couldn't see my bare stomach. Trust me, if he could I would be smacking the hell out of him. He looked at the blood stained bandage and I could see the wheels in his head turning.

"Is it ok if I can lift up the bandage?" He asked me slowly. He was watching my reaction. I was skeptical and hesitant. "Don't worry, I won't try anything." He said quickly. I sighed and nodded and braced for the impact. He slowly lifted it up and I winced. At one point I let out a yelp of pain.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. After some of the bandages were off, I felt like I was about to pass out. My scars looked like angry, big red caterpillars crawling all over my torso. Some of the stitches had black wires and such. Some had fallen out. Most of them were covered in blood. My scars were slits from each direction. I knew things would be bad when Jasper grabbed the knife.

"Let's go to the hospital. I want to get this checked out." He confirmed. I nodded, because by now, I would really love to have pain medicine. He got out his phone and told his driver to meet us where we were.

"He's about five minutes away." Honey sat back down next to me. "So are you gonna tell me how you got those scars?"

I hesitated a moment. What if Honey knew. What would he do? Would he shy away from me, because I was so weak in the first place? It was hard enough to talk about it with Elise. I shook my head silently. Then my memories hit me. A dark room at his house, an argument, tied up, a knife, blaring music, and his wicked grin. I don't even remember being found. But I remember that night more than anything. And I would give anything to erase it from my memory.

He left it at that and became silent. He bent his head down, so his hair was covering his eyes. The sound of an engine growling approached quickly and the sound of screech was behind us. Honey quickly got up, but instead of me getting up, he put down the picnic basket and swooped me up in his arms. He held me tight and I started to squirm.

"Don't move. You'll only make the scars worse." He mumbled. His voice was so deep and serious that it surprised me. Like I was told, I stopped moving. The driver ran out and Honey said something in Japanese, but I was assumed it was about the picnic basket. He slid me into the limo and let me down softly. He shut the door and the driver got in too. Soon we were on the highway, heading to the highway. The silence between us was long and uncomfortable.

"Callie, as a martial arts master, I do know how wounds are caused." He said slowly. His tone was deep and serious. I winced too, because I know where this is heading.

"And?"

"You were abused weren't you?"

I winced. He was right and he knew he was. But it was too hard to say out loud. This type of stuff happens in books and movies. But not me. And yet it did. But why was it so hard to say out loud? Nevermind, I know the answer. I didn't want to believe it was true. Even during the time he was abusing me. I always convinced myself that I brought it upon myself. It wasn't until later I learned differently.

"Yes." I said weakly.

"Your father?" He asked pressing forward. His voice sounded some type of urgency.

"Oh no! Not at all. My parents are dead and I love with Elise, but my b-boyfriend... I mean ex..." I trailed off. My voice caught and broke a couple of times. I looked up to Honey and he looked shocked.

"Please don't tell anyone." I begged.

"Alright." His expression was a stone hard serious. He reminded me of Jake. The car came to a stop outside and the driver ran to the door to open it. Honey came out and picked me up again, bridal style. He carried me into the emergency room at the Ootori walked up to the receptionist at the front desk who looked bored. Honey spoke to her like he spoke to me: Urgently and serious. She pointed us to the waiting room. Honey sighed and found seats. He set me down in the corner next to the window and he sat by me.

"I sure know how to make a first date special, don't I?" I joked. He smiled at me.

"It wasn't bad, but if you'd like, we could try again." He smiled.

"I would like that." I smiled back. A wave of pain hit me and I winced. Honey took my left hand into his and held it tight.

"So, um, how long is the wait?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"20 to 30 minutes." He said, "Which reminds me, I should call Kyo-chan and see if we can get faster." He took out his phone and dialed his number.

"Wait! Kyoya and Elise are on their date. Please, I don't want to interrupt them. And I don't want them to find out. Please." I looked into his eyes. He softened a bit and closed his phone.

"Ok fine."

"Cuh-ly tulad." Was called. I'm assuming that's me. Honey picked me up again and carried me to the doors. A wheelchair was there and he set me down lightly. Then we went down a corridor to the room the nurse pointed us to.

Thirty Minutes Later

"Goodness, I feel sooo much better!" I sighed. We were walking up the walkway to my house, well Honey was carrying me. The doctor said only a few stitches popped, but it was fine and all I needed was some pain medicine and a good cleaning. But I'm not allowed to walk on my own for two days.

"I'm as high as a kite on this pain medicine! I can almost fly!" I giggled.

He chuckled "We should probably keep you on the ground."

I frowned. "Why? I could be a bird too." I pouted.

He laughed louder.

Honey rang the doorbell and Nina opened the door. Her expression was priceless. Her mouth was wide open and everything.

"Now, now no need to be so shocked. Let's go to the nest!" I said pointing. I probably slurred all my words.

"She got some pain medicine at the doctor, because she fell down and hurt her... ankle. She can't walk though." Honey explained. Nina nodded and let us in.

"Hey you mister. Don't tell anyone." I pointed at him.

"Alright Callie." He smiled.

"To the bedroom!" I shouted and threw my fist into the air. Nina and Honey burst out laughing.

"Okay Callie, let's go." Honey chuckled.

I don't really remember the way down the hallway or on the way to my room, but I remember Honey trying to tuck me into bed.

"Wait nooo!" I wailed. Honey looked at me confused.

"I just got inspiration to finish that song! Let's play it!" I said excitedly. I can't wait to write this down. The chorus and the bridge would perfectly fit if I could just write it down.

"Ok. Do you want to go to the piano?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I can walk myself. It's ok." I kicked my legs out from under the cover and swung around. I jumped on my feet and steadied myself. Sure, there was a little stinging somewhere in there, but I could handle it. Honey followed me to the piano and sat beside me. I started to play and stretch my fingers over the keyboard. They quickly sprang to life and they looked like they were dancing. I reached the bridge and executed my idea. It went like I thought and played the last chord and let it hang in the air.

"Fantastic." Honey breathed.

"Thank you. What should I call you?" I whispered back.

"Callie's Lullaby." He smiled down at me.

"That sounds suiting." I agreed and he reached out to write it down on the top of the music.

I yawned. "Bedtime?" He guessed and I nodded. He helped me back to bed.

"I had a lovely time today Cal-chan." He whispered

"Ummhmph." I mumbled. The medicine was bringing me under a haze that wouldn't allow me to formulate any other coherent sentences. Though it's a good thing he didn't mind. He bent down and kissed my forehead and disappeared out the door.

**Okie Dokie well that's all for today children! I hope y'all enjoyed it so until next time,**

**-Sunshine**


	10. I Think I Might Be Sick

**Please don't beat me...**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter Ten: I Think I Might Be Sick

Elise's P.O.V.

I quietly walked to my room. The whole house was quiet and dark. I checked my watch and it said 9:30. I am going to get sooo much crap from Callie because of this. I peaked into her room, and I saw all the lights out and Callie was curled up into a little ball, sleeping. I guess that's one thing I don't have to worry about. I slipped off my shoes and outfit and exchanged them for some sweats. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and set down at my desk. I booted up my laptop and pulled up my email. I happened to notice that Jess's account had the active green light on, so I clicked to facetime her.

I waited and she immediately answered. Her face appeared and she looked tired. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had her 4-H T-shirt on. But other than that, she looked the same. She was in her room, which was as messy as ever, and there was light music in the background.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi."

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked.

"I hate basketball! Why the fuck did I even sign up?" She moaned and hit her head against her desk. I laughed.

"That was because of me sweetie!"

"I hate your fucking guts."

"I know. But I, uh, just had my first date." I said casually.

She looked at me, "Are you sure he just didn't want the V?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Honey, this guy is the least horny person I've ever met." I scoffed.

"Is he gay?"

"Maybe," I thought for a second, "But I don't think so. Anyways, we went to a carnival and relived childhood."

"Cliche much?"

"Yeah, but it was fun. This guy has a limo and personal driver-"

"I like him already." She interrupted me.

"And he is extremely serious. Like he didn't have a childhood." I put my head in my hand and waited for her to reply.

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't do kid things. Like no Disney movies, no food fights, no sleep overs, or camping." I counted each off my fingers. "And Etcetera."

"No Disney movies?! THAT'S CHILD ABUSE!" She shouted. Her eyes were as big as saucers.

I nodded sympathetically. "So that's why I decided that we are going on a quest to do all of those things."

"You like him, don't you?" She said faux seductively.

"What? No! I would never like someone so serious and absurd an-and grave and-" I sputtered.

"I don't care what you say. I know you and you like him." She sat back in her chair, satisfied because she knew she won. But I'm not going to let her win that easily.

"No I am absolutely steadfast. He is arrogant, heartless, and insensitive. He is always calculating and I will never even th-think about.." I lost my train of thought and my edge.

"I am thoroughly enjoying this." She laughed. "Look, you probably don't realize it now, but you will soon. Just keep an open mind."

"Who the hell are you, Ghandi?"

"Maybe in a past life."

"Well I gotta go get in the shower." I stood up.

"Oh God. Please don't tell me you wore that." She laughed.

"No! I just changed. And why? These are my nice sweatpants." I looked down at my blue tank top and grey sweatpants.

"Um the girls?" She gestured to her own chest. "If you wore that, then that sexy Jap guy must be horny on a whole new level." She laughed.

I covered my chest, which I am a bit busty, "Whatever miss B-cup." And a small B, might I add.

"Hey now, don't bring the girls into this." She pouted and covered her own chest.

"Oh ok! But I'll talk to you later, ok?" I laughed.

"Ok. I'll see ya later." And her image disappeared off the screen. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I undressed and stepped in. I stood there for a little while thinking about what Jess said. Could it be true that I like him? No it couldn't be that I mean, he was a conceited rich boy who doesn't know how to have fun. Although he does have beautiful eyes. And smile. And his whole body. But NO! I will not allow myself to succumb to my juvenile feelings. I think I'm just sick, I definitely don't like him. I have other things on my mind and he certainly does not feel the same thing for me. Besides, I just met him. And I need to focus on my grades. I guess that's the end of that.

I shut the shower off and stepped out. I put my sweats back on and headed to bed. I don't even want to bother with my hair. Oh good God, I have school tomorrow. Shit! I totally forgot. Well looks like I have to comb my hair. And Finish our uniforms for the Host Club. And study. I think it's gonna be a long night.

_******The next morning******_

"Ellie. Wake up." Someone whispered in my ear.

"Oh shit!" I jumped up, startled. "Oh good God, what the fuck happened?" I rubbed my head. Callie sat across from me on my bed. She was fully dressed with her hair and makeup done.

"We got school sweetie." She said cheerfully with a smug smirk on her face.

"Get that damn smirk off your face and hand me the coffee." I growled and motioned to one of the two cups of steaming coffee in her hands.

"We have to leave in fifteen minutes by the way." She said casually.

"Damnit!" I mumbled while flipping the covers off and running to the bathroom. I slapped on some toner and eyeliner. The thing is, is I wouldn't wear eyeliner, but my eyes are so big that they look awkward if I don't have eyeliner on. I quickly got dressed and put some flats on and I was ready. With three minutes to spare.

"And she breaks a new world record!" Callie laughed.

I rolled my eyes "Just grab the bag with the dress in it." I got my backpack, clothes bag, and cup of coffee. I spritzed some perfume and headed out the door behind Callie.

"Miss Collier." Mr. Okasaki met us in the parlor. "We have prepared your car."

"Oh! That so cool! Don't worry, Mr. Okasaki, Ellie and I are amazing drivers and we can call-" Callie rambled.

"Thank you very much. We appreciate it." I interrupted her. And she nodded. He handed me the keys and we headed toward the garage. There was already four cars there, so I just pushed the unlock button and the car on the end beeped. The car was a old VW beetle convertible that was a mint green. I walked to it and opened up the hood and looked at the engine. It looked new and replaced, so I didn't have to worry about starting it or anything. Callie got in the passenger seat and I got in the drivers' seat. The inside was a beige leather interior with an up to date stereo and navigation system. I don't know how it was possible, but I'm not a car expert. I just drive them.

I got in and started up the car and backed out the long driveway.

"Ellie, do you even know where the school is?" Callie asked.

"Ummm kind of, but I guess we'll find out, huh?"

"Everyday's an adventure!" She laughed.

"All in a day's work!" I replied.

"So why did you go to sleep so early last night?" I asked her.

"Oh, I tripped and hurt myself."

"WHAT?" I whipped my head to look her, but I accidently turned my hands too. I was about to head into a ditch until I yanked my hands the other way and straightened us up on the road.

"Elise Grace Collier! What if I told your mother about your reckless driving?" She fake scolded me.

"She would probably think we're both drunk." I muttered. And Callie let out a howl of laughter.

"So how bad did you hurt yourself?" I struggled to keep my voice calm.

"Nothing really. I just had to go to the hospital to get it checked out and some morphine." She said nonchalantly.

"Ok, and how did Honey react?"

Her face scrunched up in concentration like she was trying hard to remember. "Yeah, and that's where things get fuzzy. The only thing I remember is the ride home and then waking up in bed. I feel like I'm in the Hangover or something."

I giggled a little. "So let me get this straight, you fell and hurt yourself then you went to a hospital and basically got high on morphine and you can't remember anything else?" My tone trailed off, because I was trying to suggest that this wasn't the safest thing.

"No! Honey would never do that, and you know it." She defended him, but she bit her lip and her voice sounded uncertain towards the end. That was my fault, I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place.

"So where did he end up taking you?" I changed the subject quickly.

"We had a picnic in a park. Oh my goodness, Ellie! You should've seen the food! It was so strange looking, but it was all so good." She smiled sweetly at the memory.

"Of course it was. I imagine he had it made by his personal chef." I stopped at a red light.

"Oh that's right! He's rich and he has good food! My perfect man!"

"Amen, bitch, amen." I laughed. I slowly turned into the Ouran parking lot (A/N Can we just pretend there is a such thing? It makes a lot of things easier) and I parked. I got out of the car and grabbed everything I needed to. We walked down the halls silently. Some people think silence is awkward, but between me and Callie, it's always a comfortable silence. Sometimes, nothing needs to be said.

"Let's go put our costumes in the Host Club." I said while glancing at my watch. We have about fifteen minutes until class starts. We went through the halls with the beautiful chandeliers, staircases, and gorgeous views. We quickly got to the Host Club and before I went in, I heard some voices. I motioned for Callie to stop moving and be quiet. I recognized Tamaki's and Kyoya's voice inside.

"Kyoya? Why are you employing these girls? This is unlike you." Tamaki was uncharacteristically being dead serious.

"They broke the teacups and do not have the funds to repay. You know that." Kyoya answered emotionlessly.

"We both know that's not the reason. They already know Haruhi's secret. Maybe we should let them go." Tamaki's voice was lined with concern.

Kyoya sighed and I heard the scraping of a chair against the tile. He was probably standing up "The predicament is, I can not receive as much information on them as I can other students. My father has no dealing with their parents. Callie's parents are nowhere to be found. Yes, I know they are staying with Shido Shinhwa the founder of Shinwa medical supplies and we have many dealings with them, but I can't find anything else. American laws of immigration prevent me from looking into their records. So as long as I can't tell what type of people and character they are, we need to keep them as close as possible to attempt to see the outcome of their exchange. We wouldn't want a scandal now, would we?" Kyoya finished his little speech and I couldn't believe my ears.

I motioned for Callie to move away from the door and we walked the same way we came. Once we were from a safe distance I turned to Callie. Her face was smoldering.

"So what are we now? A predicament?" She asked harshly.

"Yes, that was quite unexpected. I guess we'll have to keep an eye on them as well." I sighed. What I couldn't understand is, Kyoya seemed like he was genuinely having a good time last night. And so was I. How can he change personalities so quickly? Oh well, I don't have time to dwell on this. Besides, like Callie says, all guys are the same.

Callie quickly recovered and looked back to normal. But I could tell the difference she was still angry and smoldering under the surface of her facade. Although, no one except me would probably tell.

"Come on. Let's get to class." I tugged on her arm.

"Elise! Callie! My darling daughters!" Tamaki called from down the hall. Callie rolled her eyes and started to take a step in the other direction. But I caught her hand and pulled her back. I gave her a glance that said act normal. She sighed, but nodded.

"Hi!" I greeted.

"How are y'all?" Callie smiled.

"We're great! What are you doing on this side of campus?" Tamaki asked. His eyes were wide with innocence while Kyoya studied us up and down again. I bet he could since the change in our body language and attitude.

"We were putting up our costumes! Would you like to see them?" Callie asked excitedly. I think she was beginning to forget what happened earlier. It was hard for her to stay mad all the time.

"Later. We must get to class before the bell." Kyoya answered before Tamaki could open his mouth.

"Ok. We might as well walk together then. Besides, we still get lost around here." I laughed.

"So what were y'all doing at the Club?" Callie asked a little bit too innocently. i shot her a warning glance.

"We were just organising some things for next week's cosplay." Kyoya lied smoothly.

"What's cosplay?" I asked.

"What?" Tamaki's eyes widened and he looked like he was on the brink of tears, "Oh my darling daughter! Cosplay is where gorgeous young men and women like ourselves escape into a world of foreign beauty. We grace the rest of our guests with our looks, because we are indebted to our society! It's just a shame for normal individuals to not know the wonderful world we live in!" He was spinning and there were flowers everywhere. Tears escaped his eyes and the flag of Japan appeared behind him. Kyoya rolled his eyes and walked faster. Callie and I started laughing.

"Oh you're such a Saint, Tamaki!" I cried sarcastically.

"It must be terribly hard work!" Callie followed along.

"I know, but don't fret my dears. We are like handsome young soldiers. We must sacrifice for the public." And that did it. Callie and I burst out laughing. Our fun was ruined when the bell rung.

"Oh crap! Has class started already?" I asked.

"Yes and we are extremely late." Kyoya sighed. I was surprised he was still here.

"Then let's hurry!" Callie cried and sprinted down the hall. I followed her heels.

When we all finally got to the classroom, we were five minutes late. And everybody looked at us as if we had three heads each.

"Oh good morning! I'm so glad you could make it! Go ahead and sit in your seats." Sensi Khan smiled at us. She didn't even look mad. I knew there was a reason why I liked her.

We sat down in our seats and the lesson commenced. I kept focused on the board and what Sensi Khan had to say. I didn't want to even have time to think of Kyoya. I could feel his piercing eyes on me a few times during class. I bet he knows that we heard everything he said. I wonder if he feels bad about it. I bet he doesn't.

Finally class stopped, and it was our lunch break. Callie and I headed to the Cafateria again and we saw Haruhi sitting at an empty table. Callie gestured to go sit down next to her and we did.

"Hey Haruhi." I greeted.

"Oh, hey guys." She said glumly.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" Callie asked concerned.

"No, just extremely tired." She said without any emotion.

"Oh. Well I can go buy you some coffee or an apple." I offered.

"No, it's fine. But what really makes me sad is I know the Host Club is going to come over and make a ton of noise." She frowned at us.

My face fell. "Oh God! You're right. We are gonna die." Mine and Haruhi's head both hit the table at the same time.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki screamed.

"Go away Tamaki." I mumbled.

"Hey boss. What's up with them?" I think Hikaru said.

"Sorry, but Ellie and Haruhi are emotionally unavailable." Callie snickered.

"Haruhi! Did the devil twins hurt you?! ANSWER ME!" Tamaki shouted in Haruhi's face while he shook her shoulders.

"Boss stop molesting Haruhi!" The twins said in unison.

"I'm not hurting her! I'm being a loving and caring father and keeping her away from you devil spawns!" Tamaki shouted while his eyes turned red.

"Sempai! How many times do I have to tell you you're not my father!" Haruhi shouted, frustrated.

Tamaki immediately stopped and his whole body turned white and he fell over. He quickly regained his color and pounced on his feet. He ran up to Kyoya and hugged his shoulders.

"Mommy! Why is our daughter being so mean?!" Tamaki whined.

"Yes mommy, do you know why my sister is being mean?" I said sarcastically. Haruhi giggled.

"Tamaki. Please keep your antics to a minimum. You're creating a scene." Kyoya pried Tamaki's arms off him.

"Hey guys!" Honey sat down beside Callie with Mori.

"Hi Honey!" Callie replied.

"So Haruhi, I thought you ate in the classroom instead of here." I commented.

"Yeah, I usually do, but I don't want another repeat of last time." She glared at Tamaki in particular.

"Aw come on Haruhi. You know..." Kaoru started.

"That you like us." Hikaru finished while both of them wrapped an arm around Haruhi's waist.

"Sure." She said sarcastically. Callie and I giggled, and Kyoya smirked a little.

"El-chan, did you fix those costumes?" Honey asked innocently.

"Honey." I stared at him solemnly.

"What?" He acted surprised.

"Remember what Cal and I want to be called by?"

"Your names?" Hikaru guessed sarcastically.

Callie rolled her eyes, "Well yeah. But we don't like the whole -chan or -kun thing. So just call us by our real names." Everyone seemed to nod.

"Why do people do address each other like that?" I wondered out loud.

"It's a sign of respect and courtesy." Kyoya said.

"Since when have you been here?!" I exclaimed.

"You're not very observant, are you?" Kyoya joked.

"More than you are!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Charming" He retorted sarcastically.

"Anyways," Callie tried to move on track, "Why don't y'all say ma'am and sir and such?"

"You have to remember we aren't in the South for one." Haruhi pointed out.

"It is one of the most important things for young men and women such as ourselves to be polite in a world that is cruel and ugly! We alone are here to brighten others days' and we do it by being charismatic and polite!" Tamaki trilled.

"Uh-huh." I mumbled.

"Yeah, not happening." Callie laughed.

"I mean, honestly, can you see Callie and I being polite and sucking up? Mori? Can you?" I asked, because I was trying to bring him in the conversation. Everybody's eyes followed Mori to see his reaction and see if he would respond.

"Umph." He agreed. And everyone laughed.

"Hikaru? You'll be nice to me, won't you?" Kaoru was on the brink of tears and put his fingers to his lips insecurely.

Hikaru immediately stopped laughing. "Of course Kaoru. You're the only one I want to be nice to." Hikaru whispered just loud enough for the girls at the table beside us that were watching could hear.

"Nooooooo!"I moaned. Callie and I covered each others eyes.

"It burns! It buuurns!" Callie shouted. The girls at the next table and the others all across the cafeteria that were watching, swooned.

Kyoya appeared behind them quickly and they both deadpanned.

"I don't mind your antics now, but please save this for the Club for paying guests." Kyoya flashed an evil grin and positioned his glasses just so the would reflect the glare.

"You can be scary when you want to, can't you?" I asked Kyoya when he sat down.

"Yes." Every host answered including Mori.

"So what's going to be next week's cosplay?" Asked Callie.

"I'm so glad you asked Callie." Tamaki smiled evilly as he geared up with his big speech. Tamaki stepped back into a dark scene (Which I have no clue how it happened.) A lone spotlight shone on him and he was on the brink of tears again. He did something to the air because it literally sparkled with glitter. I looked around me and the girls in the room were watching intently.

"We are going on a journey. A journey to a land of beauty and luxury. We all will do exploring." Tamaki produced a red rose. "So be there to help us discover." He winked. And then the lights turned back on and all the girls screamed and a few fainted. The rests of the hosts rolled their eyes.

_**RIIIIIINNNGGG**_

"Oh thank God!" I said.

"I never thought I would be happy to go to class." Callie sighed.

"You'll learn soon that class time will be your only safe haven." Haruhi smiled. And we laughed.

"Y'all ready to go?" Callie asked cutely.

"Yes, it would be quite unfortunate to be late for a second time today." Kyoya said while writing in his notebook.

"How do you talk, write, and walk at the same time?" I wondered out loud.

"Years of practice."

"How cliche is that?" I laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"Tamaki! Let's go! We're gonna be late." I called over to Tamaki who was busy making girls hyperventilate and faint.

He ran over and we began to walk down the hallway. I noticed Callie pulling Honey aside to talk to him. Good, she needs to clear up some things with him.

"What is Callie doing?" Tamaki asked.

"Doing some unfinished business." I grinned. Kyoya caught my eye and gave me a questioning glance with a cocked eyebrow. But he had enough decency to drop the subject. We got to the classroom and Callie finally joined us.

"Come in quickly everyone! I have special news!" Sensi Khan flitted in the room.

I sat down in my seat next to Kyoya and Callie.

"What is she talking about?" I whispered to Kyoya.

Tamaki's head popped out from the other side of Kyoya "She's probably talking about our fall festival."

"What's that?" Callie asked confused.

"Please quiet in the back." Sensi Khan said while writing something on the board in Japanese. Damn Japanese!

"Ok everyone! So as you all know our annual fall festival is coming up soon and we need an idea of what to do. I'll leave you to write the ideas up on the board. Make sure your ideas are practical and you can all have fun!" She smiled.

"How about we play sports!" A kid beside Callie called. His idea was rejected by the moans in the class.

"The Host Club should do a grand hosting!" Tamaki shouted. The girls all cheered while the boys groaned again.

"As much fun as that sounds, the other hosts wouldn't be able to particiapte." Kyoya was the only sane one in the room at this point.

"What about a play?" Callie suggested in a small voice.

"No! We should do a cafe!" Kisa boasted in the front while shooting Callie death glares.

"Why not both?" I offered.

"Wait, what did you say Elise-sama?" A girl from the front asked.

"Ellie," I corrected her, "For those who don't want to be in the play can serve food and drinks while customers watch the play here in the classroom."

"That sounds like fun!" One girl said.

"Yeah! I want to be in the play!" Another said.

"I'll do the coffee shop." A guy grunted.

"Ok! Then it's settled! Elise-sama, write it on the board. And now we need to chose who will be in charge of it." Sensi Khan smiled.

I went up to the board and stared at the foreign language.

"Umm Sensi Khan? I am not familiar with Japanese." I hung my head. The class let out a snicker.

"I didn't expect you to. You're in a foreign country for only two weeks. You couldn't possibly know this language." Sensi Khan came to my defense. She took the chalk and wrote it for me and I sat down.

"Ok class. Who do you want to direct the coffee shop?" She asked.

Tamaki waved his hand wildly. "Ok Tamaki. Who do you think should?" She pointed to him.

"Kyoya!" He smiled. The class murmured in agreement and nodded.

"Ok. Kyoya you are the head." She said while writing on the board. "Ok, and now the play. Has anyone ever been in a play before?"

Callie and I raised our hands shyly.

"What play would you like to do?"

"Beauty and the Beast." Callie said with confidence. No wonder why. Next to The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast is her favorite movie. And we can't really do The Little Mermaid, considering we're in a non aquatic environment.

"Ok then. Class are you ok with that?" Sensi asked.

"Yes." The class mumbled together.

"So Callie, you will lead the play then?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok. Now that that's settled, everyone write their name where they want to work. Either cafe or the play." She said.

The class began getting up and shuffling towards the door. Each list was getting a fair and equal amount of signatures.

"Pssst! Tamaki!" I whispered, "Which says what?" He didn't hear me.

"The one on the left is the cafe and the one on the right is for the play." Kyoya mumbled to me. I nodded a thank you. I signed my name to the right along with Callie.

The bell rang again. "Ok class that's all for today. We'll work more on this tomorrow." Sensi Khan called. I went and picked up mine and Callie's bag and I met her at the door.

"Hey Tamaki? We're gonna head to the club. Wanna come?" Callie asked adorably.

"Of course my princess! We'll escort you." Tamaki said.

"Hey, wait! Why do they get escorts?" Kisa shouted with her face completely red.

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry. But Callie and Elise work with the Club now, remember? Because of all the hard work they do, we must escort them to be nice." Tamaki kissed her hand and bowed. "I will count every second until I can see your beautiful face tomorrow." He pulled her face close and Kisa blushed. That shut her up.

When we finally got to the Host Club (And it took forever, because Tamaki kept romancing girls every two seconds) all the others were sitting at the tables.

"Ellie-sama! Show us your dresses!" The twins ordered.

"Ellie," I corrected again, "Ok. I did some major changing. I hope y'all like it." I said while glancing around the room.

I took the dresses out of my bag and laid them out on one of the colorful couches. My dress, which was the blue one, was styled after the 20s. It was blue with small white polka dots and a little puffy at the top. The neckline plunged, but not too low. I had a simple white apron that only covered the bottom. I had a blue scarf to tie on my neck as well. Callie's uniform was a pink dress with white petticoat underneath. Her apron was one of those frilly sleeveless things that the straps cross in the back and make a bow. She had white knee socks and pink flats as well.

"So! Whatcha y'all think?" Callie said excitedly.

"Hmmmmm." The twins studied them silently.

"We approve!" They hold up their thumbs and smile.

"And do they meet your expectations ? Tamaki?" I asked sweetly.

"They seem fine, Ms. Collier." Kyoya smirked.

"They are definitely an improvement from the previous ones." Tamaki agreed.

"Damn! I'm good!" I admired my handiwork.

"So why isn't the Host Club open today?" Callie said while she sat down at Honey's table with some cake.

"We only open Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays." Haruhi informed her. (A/N Sorry y'all, I thought this was more practical for the Host Club. Don't kill me if I get it wrong.)

"Thank God too. I don't think I could handle that much of this." Haruhi gruffed.

"HARUHI! DO YOU NOT LIKE THE HOST CLUB?" Tamaki shouted in her face.

"You know sempai, it's not very polite to yell in someone's face." She said calmly. I snickered.

"Tamaki please. We need to start arranging things." Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses. Have I ever mentioned how damn hot he is?

"What do you mean?" The twins tilted their head sideways and said in unison.

"I've decided that we'll all decide what cosplay next week!" Tamaki cheered.

"But what about what you said at lunch today?" Haruhi asked.

"Was that only to stall?" I laughed.

"Precisely. Tamaki seems to think it's good for the rest of you to chose." He didn't seem too happy about it either.

"We know! We know!" The twins waved their hands widely.

"Yes devil's spawn. Shower me with your ideas!" Tamki pointed to them as he sat down in a throne like chair.

"We should do a kissing booth!" They said.

"No way." Haruhi held her arms to make an X.

"Ok. How about Old Victorian?" Callie suggested.

"No, that's pretty expensive. Cause of the costumes and certain food and decorations that go with the theme." I shook my head. Kyoya nodded a silent thank you to me.

"How about a Southern theme?" I half joked.

"What do you mean Ellie?" Tamaki asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Bluegrass, sweet tea and old southern food. With a nice country twang." I added with a giggle.

"That sounds like fun, El-chan!" Honey jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yeah. I like it." Haruhi said.

"It seem inexpensive," Kyoya pushed up his glasses and started writing in his notebook.

"Cool. Do you need us to help you organize it then?" I motioned to me and Callie.

"Yes. Although I'm not very certain how this theme will go with the ladies." He sighed.

"Ok. gotcha ya. Well we better get going. We have lots to work out for the play and such." Callie yawned.

"Anyone wanna come?" I gave this opportunity to Honey so he could tag along and then I could 'forget something'.

"I'll come with you!" Honey said brightly and exactly to plan.

We walked out the door and got to the staircase. Then I made my move.

"Oh darn! I forgot my phone back at the club. I'll meet you at the car, ok?" I Tossed Callie the keys and she gave me a grateful look. I am so damn good.

I ran back to the hallway and around the corner, so they couldn't see me. I stood there for a moment until I couldn't hear footsteps anymore. I peeked around the corner to see if they were still there.

"A little unobservant today, aren't we Ms. Collier?"

"HOLY FUCKING JESUS!" I jumped out of my skin and turned around and there was Kyoya, in all of his smirking glory. I sank to the ground and put my hand to my chest. My heart was beating like a hummingbird.

He smirked. "Are you alright?" He was obviously amused.

"Oh yes. It was on my check list for today to be scared half to death." I smiled sarcastically.

"I was under the impression that you were heading to you vehicle." He stated.

"Yeah I was, but I wanted to give Cal and Honey some alone time." I winked.

"Do you want me to escort you to your car?" He asked.

"Sure. But I should probably get off the floor first." I laughed. He held out his hand and I accepted it. We headed down the hallway, and I could tell he wanted to ask me something.

"I know you want to ask me something. Just spit it out." I stated bluntly.

"I guess you're more observant than you let on," He mused and then continued, "I was cuious of the situation between Callie and Honey-sempai. They seem to be closer to each other, and I assume that Callie-sama told you some valuable information."

I smirked, because he couldn't be closer from the truth.

"Well believe it or not Mr. Ootori, Callie is not an open book. She keeps her feelings extremely guarded. But I have known her for practically our whole childhood, and I am under the impression that they are crushing on each other. The only problem is, is that Callie doesn't have the best track record with boys."

He absorbed this information and processed. "What do you mean by her track record." He asked seriously.

"Nothing," I answered briskly, "So did you have fun last night?" I teased him with a smile.

"It was different." He said simply. I laughed.

"What did you mean by a quest?" He continued.

"Well, Laser tag, catching fireflies, slip n slides, flying kites, and neighborhood sports. There is so much more, but I'm too mentally stunted to remember." I laughed.

"That all sounds... interesting. I would like experience that sometime soon." He looked to the ground.

"Why, Mr. Ootori. Are you asking me out on a date?" I put my hand over my heart and gasped dramatically.

He snorted, "When pigs fly."

"Haven't you seen those commercials? You know, when the talking pig is in the airplane?" I laughed.(A/N Sorry y'all, it's insurance commercials in America.)

"It is physically impossible." He shook his head.

"Well bees fly too! And technically, it is impossible for them to fly too." I retorted.

"Pardon? I didn't hear what you said over you awful grammar." He shot back. I laughed at him.

"So this date you were speaking of?" I edged him on.

"I have recollection of what you're speaking of." He shut down and put his facade on. I knew when to stop, and I did. There was an awkward long pause.

"Sooo how's life?" I tried to make conversation. He could tell I was stalling. He looked at me with annoyance.

"Living."

"Family good?" Shit! What the hell was I thinking! I knew this was a sensitive subject and yet I brought it up anyways. Sometimes I wish I could duck tape my own mouth. I saw his jaw tighten and the look in his eyes hardened too.

"They are well." He said briskly. I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. I'm so sorry!" I confided. He looked surprised.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" He looked amused again.

"I thought you didn't like..." I saw the look on his face and realised what he was thinking, "You Bastard." He actually smiled at me. He planned that whole thing to make sure I would apologize.

He didn't say anything, but he opened the door and the crisp air of fall hit me. I saw Honey and Callie at the car talking. They didn't look upset or even disturbed. She laughed at a joke he said and he reached out and touched her arm. She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. He smiled at her and he looked like he adored her. Does anyone else think this is adorable?

I sighed proudly, "Look at my girl!"

"Honey does seem affectionate to her." Kyoya agreed.

"Well Mr. Ootori, I believe this is where we part ways."

"Goodbye, Elise." He turned around and headed back to where he came.

****That was the first time he used my name. Looking back, I blew it out of proportion and I made such a big deal out of it, but to me it was the start of something new. Something that I would hold on to and never let go. I think this is where I went wrong. Falling for the Shadow King.

**So? Well I'm not gonna bore y'all with some lame excuse, but I really did try on this one cause the last one sucked so bad. Anyways, i hope y'all enjoyed it! Tell everyone you know about this pathetic story and review! Y'all are amazing and I hope your lives are as bright as the sun. Until next time we meet,**

**-Sunshine**


	11. My Very Own Mini Army

**And low and behold I'm alive. Well those who have been with me from the beginning most likely want to burn me on the stake and dance upon my grave, but alas, I'm still alive.**

**Disclaimer- Blah, blah, blah, I don't own nothing, blah, I'm a poor girl, blah, blah but I cry myself to sleep hoping I had it.**

**Oh and GUESS WHAT! I HAVE THIRTY FOLLOWERS! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! ok, ok. I'm cool, just fine. BUT THANK YOU!**

**BooDude- Heyyyy! Y'all this is the one and only Jess! But thanks for reviewing even though I threatened you with your life to save my writers' shabby self esteem!**

**MoonWatersLight- Daaawwww, you make me blush...**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 11: My Very Own Mini Army

Callie's P.O.V.

So I was having a wonderful time with Honey on my date, until I tripped. That's all I've thought of today. If there was a such thing as a time machine, I would tackle myself so I wouldn't trip. But that's kinda counterintuitive, I guess. Anyways, I had a lot of explaining to do. So when Ellie made her move and left, I was happy. But then, I had no clue how to explain anything to him.

So I was now at my desk at home, pondering if I could have worded anything better. I'm not very sure because, how could you say 'hey! I was stupid enough to be in an abusive relationship, but I swear I'm not a whore or an idiot.' Many people have told me not to be ashamed, or it wasn't my fault, and then my personal favorite- It could have happened to anyone. But no. I refuse to believe it. I had the power to stop it and I didn't. I know how disappointed Ellie and her family was. They expected me to be wiser and better than that. But I wasn't. And that's why I'm so upset. I'm not mad with Jasper or what he did to me, but I'm furious at myself for not being brave enough to stand up for myself.

**Flashback to the hallway**

_I shot Ellie a thankful look as she made an excuse to leave us alone. I knew that she wanted me to clarify and apologise to Honey for putting him in that difficult position yesterday. I feel terrible about it too. Seriously, there is no telling what came out of my mouth while I was high on that morphine._

_"So, how was your day?" I started off awkwardly. He gave me a sweet smile and he answered in a deeper voice than usual._

_"Homework and more homework." He joked._

_"Same. So about yesterday, I'm so, so sorry. I just feel terrible about-" I choked out_

_"Don't even worry about it. It could have happened to anyone." He said with a laugh. Oh the irony._

_"Yeah. I just am embarrassed and I don't even know what happened after the doctor gave me the morphine." I looked down and blushed._

_"Callie. I really don't mind." He lifted my chin up with his thumb and made me look in his eyes._

_"You do realise your hosting techniques don't work on me." I breathed a laugh._

_He backed up and laughed too. His brown eyes were sparkling._

_"Did I say anything bad last night?" I asked cautiously._

_"No, nothing. Although, you were extremely funny." He laughed._

_"That's good, thank God." I sighed, "So I believe I have a bit of explaining to do?"_

_"Maybe a bit."_

_"Well, I first want you to know, I want to forget everything that happened. I wish it never did and I don't use it as a tool for people to feel sorry for me. But when I first entered highschool, which I was 14, I met a nice guy named Jasper. He was nice to me and always thought for my well being. It wasn't until later that he started hitting me. He always made me feel like it was my fault. And the worst part was that I believed it. Then one night, things went farther than they usually do and Ellie and her parents found me. The police got involved, but since his parents are wealthy and well known in my small town, he only got off with a warning. That's when Ellie's parents decided to send us here. At least until things cool down." I finished my tale. Not once did I look up to him and he avoided my eye contact._

_"That's terrible. I'm sorry." Honey said with all the sympathy in the world in his voice. I looked up into his eyes and there was pain in his brown eyes._

_I laughed nervously, "Let's just forget about it, ok?"_

_"Of course, princess." His eyes had a flicker of humor in them._

_"Thou art very kind m'lord." I sang. He laughed._

_"So how are you liking Japan?" He continued._

_"It's cool, I just have no clue where anything is. Ellie and I have barely had any free time." I sighed._

_"I could show you around," He offered._

_"Oh no! I couldn't ask you to do that! I don't want to inconvenience you or anything!" I can't believe I basically forced him to offer._

_"It's not at all. I would love to, besides I believe you owe me a do over date." He smiled._

_"I'll try not to fall this time." I grinned back._

_We finally got to the door which led to the parking lot. He opened it for me and we walked to the car._

_"Wow! This car is super cute!" He said excitedly._

_"I know! I've always wanted one like this. It's very different from all the other cars here though, huh?"_

_"You're different from people here. It's refreshing." He smiled._

_"You sure are a host, aren't you?" I laughed._

_"So do you want to get together this weekend?" He asked while putting his hand on my arm._

_"Of course, I do." I smiled with a blush. I pushed back my hair and cleared my throat._

_"Well there's Elise!" I said waving at her. Honey turned around and waved at her too._

_"Wow. She's with Kyo-chan. Her and Kyo-chan have something don't they?" _

_"Yup, but don't tell them that!" I laughed._

_"Don't tell us what?" Ellie raised an eyebrow._

_"Nothing!" Honey and I said in unison._

_Ellie sighed, "I'll probably find out later. Anyways, we need to get home and work."_

_"On what?" Honey asked._

_"Callie volunteered to direct the play our class is doing for the festival." Ellie explained._

_"That sounds cool!"_

_"Yeah, just make sure you come and see it!" I said cutely._

_"I wouldn't miss it." Honey said with a smile playing on his lips._

_"I'll see you tomorrow Callie. Bye Elise!" Honey called while he headed back in._

_I got into the car with a smile on my face and Ellie was staring at me._

_"What?" I demanded._

_"You like him! Awwww! My little girl has a crush!" Ellie teased me._

_"Oh shut the hell up and drive." I mumbled but I was still smiling._

_"Callie and Honey sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then-" She sang._

_"Would you please stop?" I complained._

_"Aw alright. But I'm gonna tell Jess on you. She gave me the third degree last night when I told her about my date." She joked._

_"Jess isn't as bad as Jake."_

_She looked at me flatly, "Have you seen her lately?" I laughed._

_"You never told me what happened last night." I stated._

_"No, I didn't." She replied. Her face was a blank stone wall._

_"Well come on now! Don't leave me hanging!" I laughed. She smiled a little._

_"We went to the carnival and had a fun time. He won me a stuffed animal and we had a corn dog. Then we went home. That was basically it." She hurried through it. I could tell she was holding something back, but I didn't push it. I would find out later._

_"That's all?" I prodded._

_"That's all." She confirmed. Her eyes were hard on the road._

*****End Of Flashback*****

I sighed. She's going to hold on her secrets until she dies. But I think that's a sign of loyalty.

"Callie! We need to get to work!" Ellie called as she stepped into my room from our bathroom. She had already changed out of her uniform into sweats and a tank top. Her hair was a messy bun on top of her head.

"Ok. Let me change into something better." I said motioning to my uniform. I locked myself into my closet and pulled on some blue nike shorts and a white sleeveless T-shirt.

"So I was thinking that we would only do one dance and song as a group, because let's face it, these people won't remember any other things than that. But then we'll also do the whole 'Tale as Old as Time' too." She started. Even though there was a door between us, I could hear the wheels in her heading turning.

"Ok, got it. But we need to cast the parts first." I said while heading to the computer to find the music videos.

"Oh no, I setup a chat room for everyone on the play and people have already volunteered for parts. Everyone agreed you would make a good Belle." She said nonchalantly while inspecting her nails.

"Me?" I squeaked.

"Yes you. And I shall be playing Mrs. Potts." She continued.

I still made no sound. I was frozen to my chair. How could I be the lead? For goodness sakes', this isn't my idea of blending in and taking it easy.

"Well come on, we can't sit all day." Ellie said standing up. I stood up and nodded. "So I was thinking we would do the songs 'Be Our Guest' and 'Tale As Old As Time' so which one do you want to start on?"

"Let's do 'Be Our Guest' and work out some choreography for it." I said and took my place on the floor. Ellie started the song and stood up.

"Let's get to work." She smiled at me.

"Oh God Ellie, can we rest a little?" I panted. She had just worked me for over two hours. I have no clue how she can do this.

"No! We don't have a lot of time to plan this!" Ellie was still working out some moves for 'Be Our Guest'.

"It's not like we're training for the olympics here!" I whined.

"In this room, you sure as hell are!" She laughed back. I smiled weakly up at her.

"A little one? Please? I promise not to cuss as much in the mornings."Ellie seemed to weigh her options and think for a moment

"Ok, fine. Just run this song once more and then you can go to bed." She grinned at me. I moved into my position as if it's a daily routine. I started to move and my feet took me farther than my mind did.

"Your expression!" Ellie shouted. I started to sing and then my emotions seemed to convey a story of a young girl longing for adventure and to get out of her little town full of narrow minded people. Ironic, huh?

"I want much more than this provincial life

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere

I want it more than I can tell

And for once it might be grand

To have someone understand

I want so much more than they've got planned"

I finished and looked off in a melodramatic manner towards nothing. I felt it was unnecessary, but that's what we were going for. This is Ouran after all.

I heard clapping and Ellie and I turned around to the door to find Mr. Shinwa at the door. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"That was lovely, Callie!" He smiled.

"Thank you!" I beamed.

"You are quite talented! Is there a certain reason why you are practicing singing?" He directed his question at Ellie.

"Well for the school's culture festival, Callie and I volunteered to direct the play and Callie ended up being cast the lead!" She smiled proudly at me.

"What play are you doing?" His eyes were wide with excitement.

"Beauty and the Beast." I answered.

"Oh! How delightful!" Mrs. Shinwa appeared behind Mr. Shinwa with fake enthusiasm.

"We'll go and see it, won't we?" Mr. Shinwa asked Mrs. Shinwa. He was trying to clear the air and keep a happy atmosphere. He tried to put an arm around Mrs. Shinwa's waist, but she sidestepped it. The tension creeped up on us like winter.

"Yes! I can even bring the girls from the club!" She smiled deviously.

"Well then it's settled. We'll leave you two to your work." He winked at us and walked out the door.

"I hope you don't make fools of yourselves." She smiled at us sweetly, but the venom of her words stung like a sharp edged blade.

As soon as she walked out the door, "We need to keep rehearsing." I stated while getting into my first position.

"That's my girl!" Ellie grinned.

The next morning I woke to my alarm clock screaming at me and the goddamn sunshine slipping into every corner of my room. Just until nine in the morning, can't the sun just calm the fuck down? I sat up in my bed and stretched. I felt the pain of yesterday's rehearsal all throughout my joints. I slowly stood up while muttering various profanities and limped my way to the bathroom. The door to Ellie's room was opened and she was on her couch, already ready, sipping coffee and watching the news. Ellie can be such an old person at times.

I jumped in the shower and quickly dried my hair. I was in a bit of a hurry today, considering we have to teach the rest of the people the dance combinations and the music. I wonder what I will say or how to address them. Can I even remember all those names?

"Cal, it's time to go." Ellie stood up and stretched from her place on the couch.

"Ok. Don't forget to bring clothes to change into for dance." I reminded her.

"All packed and ready. Put your stuff in there too." She motioned to a mint green backpack.

Our ride to school was mostly silent, which I welcomed as I sipped my second cup of coffee.

"How do you think it will go today?" She asked. I knew she meant about the dance lesson.

"I don't know how they'll react, but they should be happy. Your routine is beautiful." I said sincerely.

We arrived at school and went through much of the same routine as the weeks before. The day passed on quickly as I dreaded the impending embarrassment of my singing. Soon, lunch was over and we had begun to prepare for the festival.

"Ok, So how many of you has seen the American version of Beauty and the Beast. The Disney version as well." I started. A few nodded and raised their hands.

"Great! Well we all decided our parts last night, so here are the scripts." Ellie held them up and placed them on a table for everyone to see.

People got their parts and began flipping through them.

"First, we're going to start with the hardest dance combination and song. So everything else will seem easy afterwards." I smiled.

"So we need Lumiere, Cogsworth, and all the other dishes and palace natives." Ellie called to the group of 14 kids, "Everybody else, start learning your lines."

In the end we had a boy named Takumi playing Lumiere, a short girl named Gin playing Cogsworth (We just had to integrate the genders somewhere in the play!), Ellie playing Mrs. Potts, and six other kids in front of us.

"Ok. First, Lumiere is going to stand here and say 'Ma chere mademoiselle!' really loud. You can use your script later, but first we're going to do it to the prerecorded music. Just follow my steps. Oh and put on this fedora." I handed him a yellow fedora that resembled a candle light.

"Ma chere mademoiselle! It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight! So relax, pull up a chair, as the room proudly presents your dinner!" I started to switch my legs from left to right while I showcased the blue fedora on my head. Takumi was keeping up very well.

I took him through all his steps in the dance and went over it many times. Within an hour and a half, he had half of it memorized. I glanced over at Ellie and she was going over the lines for the Beast, Gaston, and Belle's father, Maurice. Everything seemed to be going well for our first day.

"Ok, I think we've made awesome progress! I think we'll call it a day!" I smiled at Takumi and gave him a side hug. He smiled shyly back at me.

"It's because you're such a good teacher." He said softly. It was my turn to be shy, so I blushed and nodded. I walked over to Ellie who was briefing the townspeople of what to do.

"Callie, do you want to run the 'Tale as Old as Time' yet? Or do it later? I say we should just get it over with." She turned to me, while she had the townspeople facing one another practicing their accents.

"Does Kata know how to waltz?" I asked. Kata was a tall boy with light brown hair and amber eyes. He had volunteered to be the Beast because he had extensive ballroom training.

"Of course he does! All young gentlemen here know each type of dance." Ellie laughed.

"Hey Kata! You want to run our dance real quick?" I called to him. He glanced at Ellie and he smiled and nodded.

He took me by the waist and held me up tightly against him. Ellie took her position by the computer and started the music. We began to gracefully waltz as I pretended to be deeply in love with him. Ellie began to sing her song in an angelic voice.

_"Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Bitter sweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the East_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Bitter sweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the East_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast "_

We finished on the red X that I had made with duck tape. Kata dipped me and came closer to my face as it looked like we were about to kiss, and then we stood up again. In the real play, that was the cue for Gaston and his mob to come bursting into the castle. I know it's different from the movie, but with what little time, space, funds, people, and technologies, we have to cut everything down to the bare minimum.

The room erupted with applause. I stepped back from Kata back to Ellie and looked down to my feet.

"That was really good my darling daughters!" Tamaki came and squeezed the life out of us with a bone breaking hug.

"Tamaki! Can't breathe!" I gasped.

"Life being depleted." Ellie wheezed.

"Oh sorry!" He pulled a hand through his hair, "I didn't know you could perform like that. Either one of you."

"Well thanks for the confidence." Ellie snorted.

"So how's the cafe going?" I asked. I glanced over his shoulder at the kids building a stand.

"It's going very exceptional. We have passed the health inspections and we can decide what we want to serve." Kyoya appeared behind Tamaki.

"Oh that's cool! Y'all should serve cake!" I smiled.

"How's it going on your project?" Tamaki asked, sidestepping my question.

"Actually, these people are picking up much quicker than I thought. And everything is chaos, but just enough that I can handle it." Ellie said proudly.

"They're kinda like an army." I joked.

"Yeah! Callie's Army!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"I think a drill sergeant would feel bad for these kids." Ellie teased me. I playfully pushed her.

"Ms. Collier, I meant to go over when we should serve the refreshments." Kyoya said while he opened his black book.

"I was actually just thinking of that. I was planning to do that as soon as the audience realised the two main characters are in love. It would be the most profitable..." She motioned for him to sit at a table which the cafe people set up. Tamaki busied himself while yelling at some guys that a sign wasn't straight enough.

I turned back to my portion and I checked on all the groups. The three triplets were practicing how they would fawn over Gaston. The guy playing Gaston and the girl playing his best friend were planning how and when to do their evil laugh. The person playing Maurice was trying his best desperate expression to a few townspeople, while the others worked on their accents. Kata, Gen, and Takumi were all practicing their lines and their expressions. The dishes were running their dance as well. Everybody I checked on had little questions, but they all seemed happy, which made my heart sing.

All too soon, we got our warning bell of only ten minutes to go.

"Hey! People in 'Be Our Guest' come over here, and let's try to run it all together." I called. I sat down at a table and pretended to be extremely excited while my eyes judged every movement they made. They got through the dance very well, I did see a little bit if error. And only two people completely forgot! You know, for the first day, I thought it was pretty damn good.

**Ok so, what did you think? Do you like the idea of Beauty and the Beast? Oh and I think I'm just going to stop writing from Callie's point of view. I find it extremely annoying. So I hope you guys are having wonderful and safe summers. Thank you for taking this time out of your day and reading my story. It really means a lot to me. So review, rate, favorite, and all that good stuff. Until next time,**

**-Sunshine**


End file.
